Time and Again
by Katidid92
Summary: The Finale of the Separation Anxiety Series. In the altered timeline, tension mounts between NiGHTS and Reala as a certain day approaches. What will be the fate of Nightopia and Nightmare? Who will win? Who is the butterfly? Who will save everyone? Moonlight is faced with a far more difficult destiny than she has ever imagined. A crossover with Nightmare's Descendants.
1. A New Beginning

Yay! The sequel and final volume has begun. This series has been going for a few years and will soon be over with. It makes sad that it'll end soon, but I'll keep writing. After I'm done, I plan on writing (or rather re-writing) a story about AT Moonlight's past. Never mind, I guess there will be a prequel series too.

Oh yes, it's not necessary, but read my NiGHTS fan-comic, Nightmare's Descendants on deviantart. It will pull a Tsubasa Reservior Chronicle/xxxHolic crossover with this series. If you want extra information on this story, read ND,

Moonlight © Keito The Pure

Amethyst, Dead Eye, Phantasia, Spectra, Casanova, Sam Shade, Noise Maker, Luna, Amber, Yin, Yang, and Aurora © werecatkid17 from deviantart

NiGHTS and all related trademarks © Sega and Sonic Team

1 A New Beginning

NiGHTS held an infant Nightmaren in her arms. She and Reala stared down at her. The purple jester than looked at her mate. "Why are you leaving...?" she asked in tears. "Why are you using this cover...?"

"To protect you and Moonlight. I know you understand that," Reala replied. "That other Moonlight told me I have to do this. She said I have to do what I did in the previous future." NiGHTS flew back a bit.

"I do understand, but you can't do this! Don't Wizeman's servants want your head on their wall!" NiGHTS realized how loud she'd just been and looked down at the baby. Thank goodness. She hadn't woke up. "And you're telling me to tell Moonlight that you are dead. You won't even see her...?"

"It will be safer if she doesn't know about me. I can trick them into thinking I'm on their side. Moonlight can't know who I am so when _that day_ comes we won't be exposed."

NiGHTS realized Reala was right. "Wizeman never figured out who Moonlight was in the past. He just assumed Moonlight was a Maren born from nothing. He doesn't know she's our daughter and comes from this time era rather than fifteen years ago." That was the luckiest thing about Reala's plan. It was almost unbelievable.

"I'll come and see you in secret as much as I can." NiGHTS stared...

"But you won't see Moonlight..."

"I won't... She just might be what will save everyone. She has to be safe until that day comes."

"We don't know that. The day of the tragedy... That thing that happened..." NiGHTS stopped herself. She wasn't referring to the fact that Wizeman had stolen Moonlight's energy to make him more powerful. She was reffering to _something else_. That too was important. Even if time progressed differently, Wizeman would retain that power because they had transferred timelines. They inhabited a different one. They had changed their fates and obtained a new possibility in life. "And when that day comes, I'll be alone..." NiGHTS said under her breath. Reala heard her, but he pretended he didn't. This was just as hard for him as it was for her.

"My goal in this is to reveal any plans Wizeman had before they happen. I'll come back to you. I promise, no matter what."

…

Time Skip: Eight years later.

NiGHTS flew through the forest around the dream gate. She was looking everywhere frantically. It wasn't that day yet. It just couldn't be. She was somewhere and that somewhere was not Nightmare.

Suddenly, she heard a rustle in a bush and a giggle.

She sighed in relief. That day hadn't come after all. She'd been so worried. She was sure someday soon, it would most definitely happen. It would be hard.

For now, she needed to lure her out and scold her. It didn't make her forget about it. She couldn't accept it. She never would accept what would happen most likely that year.

NiGHTS threw a snowball at a tree to her left. Then, she hid to her right. As she expected, a Nightmaren child, about eight years-old, flew directly towards her. She proceeded to grab her.

"Mum, you tricked me!" Her daughter said trying to get freed. "I heard a sound from the left, but it wasn't you. You were over here," Moonlight had been fooled. Her childish density had allowed her to be caught.

"Learn a bit more common sense than." NiGHTS released the child, hardened her face, and put her hands on her hips. "Young lady, did you ask to go out and play or did you sneak out?" Moonlight frowned guiltily and shook her head. "Why are you supposed to ask?"

"Because I could be hurt or kidnapped by Wizeman's servants..." the child said with her soft yet high-pitched voice. "You need to know where I am so you know I am safe." NiGHTS nodded.

"So you won't do it again?" Moonlight returned the nod. Her mother's face softened. "Good girl. So, shall we go home?" The little girl beamed up and the two flew back to a small floating isle near the main island of The Dream Gate. Sitting on it, was a simple little house.

Years ago, AT Moonlight had used her kinisis to build it for NiGHTS and Reala. She also built homes for the other rebels nearby.

They all protected one another and would often foil Wizeman's plans. Amazingly, Wizeman did nothing about their interference most of the time. Normally, Wizeman's servants would be the ones to come up with plans in anger to harm the rebels. The god had grown so powerful he didn't consider them a threat. And thus, his servants came up with the ideas for him.

Unlike in the original future they'd lived in, Moonlight wasn't the only Nightmaren child anymore. She had three cousins, Jake, Luna, and Amber. They went by the nicknames: Noise Maker, Silent Moon, and Amber Calico. They were the children of her Uncle Jackle and his mate, Amethyst. Dead Eye and Phantasia had two children as well. Their names were Yin and Yang. Last, but not least, Casanova and Spectra had a daughter named, Aurora.

Moonlight enjoyed playing with them and out of the group of rebel children, she was the oldest. It was that way ,despite age and gender divisions you'd see in The Waking World. They had fun even though they were different ages. Of course, they played under the watchful eyes of their parents. The Night Dimension wasn't safe for the rebels one bit.

NiGHTS and Moonlight were almost home. The mother was thinking about something that made her a bit relaxed. The yellow jester child was her happiness. Despite the dangerous times they lived in, Moonlight always held a bright smile and sweet laugh.

She'd transformed from what she'd been like in the previous timeline. Nothing traumatic had happened to her in the new timeline. Moonlight lived a much easier life and didn't have a trace of the fear, sadness, or trauma.

But... There was still just one thing...

Although she had her mother and friends, Moonlight didn't have a father. It made her feel very lonely. She knew almost nothing about him. NiGHTS didn't like to speak about her dad. The young Maren didn't even know his name. She could tell her mother missed him too, probably more.

…

"Mum, can you please tell me about dad?" Moonlight asked later that night. It was eating away at her. Hopefully, NiGHTS wouldn't say no that time. She asked about him so often. With luck, she might have gotten an answer if she asked enough times.

NiGHTS sighed and frowned. "You'll never give in will you? Alright, I'll tell you as much about him as I can handle." As much as she could handle? Moonlight knew then it was a painful topic. Moonlight and NiGHTS sat down and she tried to speak. After a few failed attempts, she finally began to speak. She'd be worried later if it helped Moonlight discover Reala wasn't gone.

"You know how all the adult rebels used to serve Wizeman right? Well, I was one of the first to turn against him. As a result of my rebellion, your father, who I'd been very close to, was angry with me. Many years later, he finally forgave me and rebelled too. That's when your Uncle Jackle did as well. Soon enough, we'd gathered many rebels. Together we've made it our goal to defeat Wizeman."

Moonlight interrupted. "I knew that already, Mum. Tell me about Dad specifically," she insisted.

"He was brave and strong right until his end..." NiGHTS said sadly. Moonlight stared. She was hurting her mother by asking about such a sensitive topic.

"You can... Tell me more... Another time," she said in a guilt filled voice. The older Maren relaxed. When she finally was about to get answers, she stopped so her mother wouldn't feel hurt.

"Alright, Moonlight. Now go to bed, okay?" Moonlight listened to her mother's orders and went into her bedroom. It was a small room that only had a bed and a window among a few other things. It was simple, but she felt secure there.

A while later, NiGHTS checked on Moonlight to make sure she was asleep. She was sleeping. NiGHTS felt guilty, but she closed the bedroom door and locked it.

"This is so you don't know what you aren't ready to know, I'm sorry..." NiGHTS then sat in the main room of the house. There was that room, Moonlight's room, her own room, and nothing more. In the biggest room of the three, NiGHTS waited until very late at night.

Eventually, there was a knock and the front door opened. NiGHTS got up. Reala had come back as he promised the month before. For eight years, he would show up after Moonlight was asleep to come see her in secret. It was once a month normally.

You see, Reala had pretended to be loyal to Wizeman once more. As a result, he lived away from his family in Nightmare Castle. It hurt both himself and NiGHTS to be apart like that. He had his reasons for doing so.

He and Sam Shade were spies for the rebels. They would inform them of any plan Nightmare made to destroy Nightopia. After all those years, they had yet to be caught.

There was one more reason. Moonlight had not developed any sort of powers, apart from flight. If you remember how she discovered her abilities in the previous timeline, you might guess why he hid from his daughter.

The good thing about it in the new timeline was, NiGHTS knew where Reala was and knew he was most likely safe. Before, she'd lost her mind and sanity at not knowing what happened to her mate. In the new timeline, it was still painful, but she'd retained her strength.

"You won't see her yet, will you...?" NiGHTS asked embracing him.

"You know I can't do that. She doesn't even need me right now." NiGHTS face grew stern. She broke away from Reala and crossed her arms.

"She **does **need you! She asks about you all the time. She wants to know why you 'died!' She deserves the truth!" NiGHTS said angered, though she managed not to yell and wake Moonlight up. "Moonlight needs her father. She needs you!"

Reala shook his head. _That day_ will come. She'll learn eventually!" Reala argued. It was always about 'that day'. That day would be when everything would change. NiGHTS wished it would just happen right then and there. She hated lying to her only child.

She and Reala were having a hard time. Tension had mounted between them. They didn't know what to do anymore. They knew both of them were right, but they couldn't choose the same right answer. Why was it so hard to be apart? They loved each other more than anything, but they still fought over what was best for their daughter.

"I'm sorry, Reala..." NiGHTS calmed down. Reala apologized as well. They knew fighting wouldn't solve anything. They knew things would work out in the end. It would just take time and 'that day' had to pass.

The two sat down and talked about many things. Some of it was information regarding plans to get rid of the rebels. Some of it was about how Moonlight had behaved. Some of their topics were just unimportant matters.

Soon enough, Reala had to leave once more. They said their heartbreaking goodbyes and he left for Nightmare Castle once more.

If only that day would come sooner. But, that was only the halfway point. Things would only become even harder after that day had come and gone. The future would be suspenseful and mind boggling. Would peace come after the insanity? No one knew for certain what path laid before them.

Chapter End.

Well, I hope you have an idea of what "that day" is.

This story will have a few opening chapters before the big stuff begins.

Sayonara, Keito.


	2. Remembrance

Hello, everyone. I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter. I had a bad and I mean BAD flu. So, now that I'm better I can write again.

Oh yes, I'll be posting chapters on Monday from now on. I'm going to be extremely busy on Fridays soon.

Moonlight © Keito The Pure

Amethyst, Jake, and Luna © werecatkid17 from deviantart.com

NiGHTS © Sega and Sonic Team

2 Remembrance

NiGHTS sat and thought about the night Moonlight was born. It was during a warm summer. The sky had been clear. It had been quiet. Everything was peaceful.

After the birth, Reala claimed to have had a vision of AT Moonlight telling him he needed to pretend he was loyal to Wizeman once more. Of course, he hadn't told NiGHTS about that for a few weeks after she had the child. He had worried that in her weakened state she wouldn't be able to handle the news. She needed to recover before hearing the shocking order given to him. She had been severally upset when he told her of it. Who wouldn't be hurt by such a thing?

NiGHTS wiped the thoughts from her mind when she heard a yawn. Moonlight flew into the main room of the house half asleep. She must have just woken up. She'd always been an early riser.

"Morning, Mum,"Moonlight said with a smile. "How did you sleep?"She sat next to her mother as NiGHTS resisted the instinct to frown. "You look tired."

"I slept just fine. How did you sleep?"She couldn't tell her daughter she'd been up all night talking with the father Moonlight never knew and then thought about the past. Lying to her was so hard. She couldn't with hold the truth forever either. She'd find out eventually.

"I had a good sleep too,"Moonlight answered. "Mum, later can I go out and play?"she requested. She had already made sure to ask. She hadn't asked the day before. NiGHTS was relieved her child had learned from her mistake and listened to her mother.

"Of course you can. Just make sure to stay around The Dream Gate."She smiled at the little girl. Moonlight smiled back. Even without Reala, the two of them were happy most of the time.

"Okay, Mum. I won't go into Nightopia or to Nightmare."NiGHTS grimaced. "I'm just joking. Don't look so worried."Her mother relaxed. Why would she want to go to Nightmare in the first place? The purple jester didn't need to be concerned over such a thought.

…

"I'll be going now, Mum,"Moonlight flew out the door. NiGHTS sighed. It still wasn't that day yet. She would come home soon. That day wouldn't be for a long time.

…

After a few hours, NiGHTS suddenly heard a knock at the door. She flew over to the door and opened it to discover her niece, Luna. She looked very panicked. "Aunt NiGHTS, something is wrong with Moonlight! Come with me fast!"

"W-what! Take me to her right now!"NiGHTS demanded. Luna nodded and led the way. NiGHTS made her hurry. She was terrified of what could have happened.

Soon enough, they reached the large hill of The Dream Gate to discover her nephew Jake gently shaking a wide-eyed Moonlight. She was in tears and appeared to have entered some sort of trance.

"Moonlight!"NiGHTS gently took her from her cousin and held her. "Moonlight, wake up! Answer me!"she looked at her niece and nephew. "What happened!"

"We were playing with Moonlight. Then, she fell from the sky and became like this,"Noise Maker, aka Jake answered. "Is she okay!"

"I don't know...! Jake, Luna, go get your parents, right now!"NiGHTS ordered. Her niece and nephew nodded then flew away. They most definitely were going to do as they were told.

"The sky will become red..."NiGHTS turned to stare at Moonlight. "A harsh battle will be unleashed... A dark monster will wake up... A dimensional tear will unite two worlds. The war will not cease until the light and sunrise appears."

"Wait... You're not Moonlight! Who are you!"NiGHTS listened carefully to the voice speaking of what appeared to be a prophecy. That was not her daughter. Someone was speaking through her. Moonlight had become their vessel.

"I'm scared! I'm scared!"Moonlight began to tremble and cry. "I'm scared!"she screamed.

NiGHTS gently shook her. "Moonlight, hang on!"It was not good. Moonlight only continued to cry out in fear. "Moonlight, calm down! I'm here! I won't let anything happen to you!"

…

NiGHTS sat at Moonlight's beside and watched the young Maren sleep. She'd never been so scared in her entire life. Jackle and Amethyst had arrived to hear their niece's screams of pure terror just before she passed out.

NiGHTS managed to make herself leave Moonlight's room. She would come back and make sure her child was alright after she spoke with her Jackle and Amethyst. They were waiting in the main room.

"Whatever happened to Moonlight is very serious..."Amethyst said. She realized what she'd just said made NiGHTS even more uneasy. "I'm sure she'll be alright, but that wasn't normal for her."

"I swear that wasn't Moonlight... Someone was speaking through her... They put her in a panic when she tried to regain control,"NiGHTS muttered under her breath. "Moonlight isn't psychic. There's no way she could prophesies something like that."

"Who could take control of her and speak like that then?"Jackle asked. "Wait! The Maren from the alternate timeline. They're the only ones able to do something like that."NiGHTS and Amethyst nodded.

"Normally they just speak to us directly... Why did they have to possess Moonlight?"NiGHTS wondered. She didn't like the thought of the AT Maren using Moonlight as a speech puppet. Moonlight didn't understand what was happening to her. She attempted to fight for control and passed out from the shock as a result of the counter attacks and mental stress.

"Maybe the path between our timelines is weakening. What if they're losing the connection to our world? That means, communicating through a body is easier than directly,"Amethyst guessed.

"That's not good. They've been helping us and giving us advice for so long. If they can't help us anymore we might be in trouble!"Jackle exclaimed. "If only there was a way for us to contact them and not have to wait for the Alternate Timeline Maren to contact us."

"If only Reala was here... He'd find a way to speak to them. I can feel it in my bones..."NiGHTS said quietly. Jackle and Amethyst stared at her with troubled glances. She always wished Reala was with her. He couldn't help her at the moment. That too was the AT Nightmaren's fault. "Nevermind..."

"NiGHTS, we're going to tell the other rebels about this. Take care of Moonlight,"Amethyst said. She could tell she wanted to be alone with her daughter. She and Jackle had to leave. Though they knew she also wanted to be with Reala too.

"Alright... See you later..."

…

A month went by. Moonlight had awoken and recovered from the incident. Oddly, she didn't have any memory of what happened to her. Jake and Luna were told not to tell her or the other children about it.

Soon enough, Reala arrived for his monthly visit. "Reala..."NiGHTS embraced him once more. "Something happened..."She buried her head in his chest.

"What happened, NiGHTS? Is everything alright?"he asked. He'd hadn't seen NiGHTS so panicked since the tragedy twenty three years earlier. Something serious must have happened.

"The Maren from the alternate timeline spoke through Moonlight... She was scared and tried to fight them off mentally. She got hurt..."NiGHTS began to tell him about what happened the day after the last time he had come to see her.

"Is she alright?"Reala immediately asked.

"I don't know... She seems to be back to normal, but I'm worried she might have taken permanent damage..."NiGHTS muttered.

"As long as she is acting alright, we shouldn't have to be worried,"Reala assured his mate. NiGHTS once again broke away from him and frowned. He'd said something wrong once more. Why did he always do that?

"Just because Moonlight is acting like she's fine doesn't mean she's fine! She could be hiding her pain so we won't worry. That's not healthy!"NiGHTS proclaimed.

"NiGHTS... I'm sorry. You're right,"Reala apologized and she calmed down. For once he'd realized he made a mistake.

"Reala, everyone thinks the Alternate Timeline is having trouble contacting us. They had to use Moonlight as a vessel to be able to tell us information."Reala didn't like the tone of NiGHTS's voice. "We've only come so far with their help. Without them, we may never be able to stop Wizeman."

"We'll find a way... I know it..."Reala wasn't so sure about what he had just said. All he was trying to do was ease NiGHTS's stress. He was worried she just might lose her sanity like in the previous future. He had to make sure she was alright even when he wasn't around. "We can't give up."

"You're right. It's not over yet. Everything will be fine as long as we stay strong,"NiGHTS agreed. It looked like she would be fine for a while still. Reala was relieved. He would protect her and Moonlight no matter what happened.

Once again, they simply sat down and talked about multiple things both important and unimportant. It relaxed them both to have that little time together. They needed one another. Even when they fought, they were glad their mate was with them.

Once again, they had to say their goodbyes. The pain they both felt returned once more. The ability to stay loose and calm faded. They were alone once more.

…

"Mum, wake up. Are you okay?"NiGHTS blinked awake to see Moonlight before her. She looked concerned. "You're usually awake by now. Are you okay?"she asked.

NiGHTS sighed, nodded, and smiled. "I'm fine, Moonlight. I just stayed up too late."Moonlight looked relieved.

"I'm glad. I thought you were sick."NiGHTS hugged Moonlight.

"I'm fine. I promise. Okay?"

"Okay, Mum."Moonlight returned the hug. "I'll believe you. I know you wouldn't lie to me."NiGHTS frowned while still hugging her daughter. Luckily, she couldn't see her face in that position.

'_I am lying to you, Moonlight... I want to tell you the truth, but I can't yet... I'm sorry,'_ NiGHTS thought to herself. She didn't dare say those words out loud. The last thing she wanted was to put Moonlight in more pain.

"Why were you up so late, Mum,"Moonlight asked curiously. NiGHTS became speechless. She couldn't tell her that she was talking with her father. She needed an excuse. She had to think fast so when she answered it would sound natural.

"I was just thinking about the past."That was close. Moonlight appeared to accept that answer and not suspect the time it took her to say it. She had perfect timing.

"Like what?"Moonlight questioned further. NiGHTS had to think quickly again. She hadn't expected her to ask about the details. It was a difficult situation. She had to watch what she said.

"I was thinking about Claris and Elliot. I've told you about them before haven't I?"Moonlight nodded. "It's been so long since they grew up and stopped coming here. I wonder how they're doing."

"I'm sure they're fine. You taught them so many things,"Moonlight assured. "I wish I could have met them. I wasn't born yet."

"Your father hadn't even rebelled until after they left for good. He didn't come to the rebel side until Will and Helen left either,"NiGHTS said.

"When did Dad rebel then?"NiGHTS had slipped up. She would have to tell Moonlight about Reala. Hopefully, the topic wouldn't reach to about how he ''died."Everything would be fine as long as it didn't come to that.

"He rebelled twenty three years ago. It was fifteen years before you were born."NiGHTS hoped that answer would satisfy Moonlight. She was a very curious child. There were so many things she wanted to know and she was very smart. She just lacked common sense and occasionally had a temper.

"Then, when did you rebel, Mum?"Thank goodness. She wouldn't have to speak about Reala anymore. NiGHTS didn't know what she would do if Moonlight discovered the truth.

"I rebelled long before your father. If I remember correctly, I left Wizeman one hundred twenty five years ago."Moonlight stared with wide eyes. "I guess it's surprising I changed sides long before he did.

"Yeah... So, can I go out and play?"Moonlight's attention span had changed. She wasn't going to ask anymore questions. NiGHTS didn't have to answer anymore questions. It was convenient Moonlight had a child's mentality. She was a child, but there were times she had the wisdom of an adult. Most of the time, her ability to focus was slightly limited.

"Yes, but I'm coming with you,"NiGHTS said. Moonlight stared in slight annoyance. "You collapsed last month so I want to make sure you are okay."Moonlight frowned, but nodded again.

"Okay then let's go."

With that, NiGHTS and Moonlight left the house. Little did they know, their time together would only last a while longer. That day was approaching. It was approaching fast.

Chapter end.

Once again, my writing fails. Does anyone want to give me a review? I'd appreciate it.

Sayonara, Keito.


	3. Lost

I know it's late. I had family visiting this week and couldn't focus on this chapter. (And a little bit of family drama happened... I'll keep it to myself...)

Moonlight © Keito-The-Pure (Me)

Sam Shade ©) Werecatkid17 from deviantart

NiGHTS © Sega and Sonic Team

3 Lost

Moonlight was sitting at home with NiGHTS on the day Reala would come. She still of course wasn't aware of his visits, that he was her father, or even that her father was alive. Her parents didn't think they'd be the ones to tell her the truth. When that day came, they figured she would find it out on her own. They were right about a part of it as you're about to discover.

"Mum, can you tell me more about Dad?" she asked for the millionth time. "I really want to know more about him." Moonlight wanted that more than anything. She'd spent eight and a half years knowing nothing.

"Alright, Moonlight. I know you won't stop asking until I answer you." NiGHTS let out a sigh of resignation. She would never give up. Her mother decided to tell her everything about him except for her father's "death." She would never be able to withhold the truth from Moonlight forever.

"Your father was intelligent. He usually always had an answer to any problem. It was almost impossible to anger or upset him. He would remain calm through almost any situation. Though, there were times where he was very dense," NiGHTS laughed. She'd remembered how Reala had tried putting her in Ideya Palaces and cages multiple times without learning from past experiences.

"What were some times like that?" Moonlight inquired. That part of the conversation didn't seem like it would upset her mother. She could press her further without hurting her feelings. It sounded like a fun topic too.

"When he was on Wizeman's side, he tried multiple times to take me back to Nightmare. For the first few years, he caught me in what were called Ideya Palaces. They were tiny gazebo like containers. They had forcefields around them I couldn't get out of on my own. But, Claris and Elliot used their Ideya to free me." NiGHTS grinned. "But he trapped me in them about six more times. He didn't think about stopping Claris and Elliot. It just never occurred to him they'd get in the way."

"Really? That's silly." Moonlight said. "Though, you still got caught in them every time, right?" NiGHTS sweat-dropped. It wasn't smart that Reala tried to trap her the same way a million times. It wasn't smart she had fallen for it every time either. "How did Dad come to the rebel side?"

"The last time Wizeman sent him to capture me, we had a fight in Lost Park. There was an earthquake and a rock slide. We were trapped underground. Both of us had injuries from our battle and the rockfall. We couldn't get out unless we worked together. In that time, we regained our love for each other. He finally realized why I rebelled and joined the rebel side." NiGHTS told the story to Moonlight.

She left out the part where her daughter had come to the past to join them together. She wasn't supposed to know about that. NiGHTS and Reala had decided to never let Moonlight time travel in fear of the tragedy occurring once more in the new timeline. Wizeman had to be destroyed in the present and not the past.

"Wow. That's amazing. You had to work together to survive and got your trust in each other back," Moonlight said in awe. She was astonished because it was such a dazzling story.

But there was one thing she still wanted to know. She knew she shouldn't ask about it. She knew it wasn't a pleasant topic. She knew how much pain it would bring NiGHTS. But she just had to know!

"How did Dad die...?" NiGHTS's face twisted. She regretted asking instantly. She knew she had crossed lines she shouldn't have.

NiGHTS was speechless. That was the one thing she didn't want to answer. That was the one thing she couldn't answer.

She had to think fast. She had to come up with a lie quickly. She hated lying to Moonlight, but that was what she needed to do right then and there. She couldn't withhold the truth anymore. She had to lie instead. She felt like the worst mother in existence.

"I-I... I'm sorry...! You don't have to tell me, honest," Moonlight stuttered before NiGHTS could answer. "I know it makes you sad..." she added in a whisper. "I..."

NiGHTS sighed and shook her head. "It's okay, Moonlight." She was about to feel even more blameworthy. "You deserve to know how we lost him. You're old enough to understand too."

Moonlight's mouth gaped when NiGHTS said those words. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Her mother was willing to tell her about such a painful memory. She had to find a way to make it up to her later. But, what could she do that was worthy of NiGHTS's forgiveness?

"A few months after you were born, Wizeman's servants personally decided to attack the rebels. He went to fight them while I protected you. He never came back..." Moonlight listened to what NiGHTS said carefully. "I never saw him again..."

Wait a minute. He had died fighting. Shouldn't she have at least seen his body? "Didn't you find him and bury him? Where is he now?" Moonlight asked.

Uh oh. NiGHTS should have chosen her words more carefully. She had to come up with a reason fast.

"We think he fell in the Dark Ocean... Your Uncle Jackle said he was injured badly and fell. We don't know where he wound up." Moonlight jumped up at NiGHTS's words.

"Didn't you look for him! He could have been injured and unable to come back. He could be alive!" NiGHTS had made another mistake. "If you never saw him again, you have no proof he's dead. Dad could be out there somewhere! He could have hit his head and have no memory of us. He could be wandering anywhere trying to figure out what happened to him!"

Moonlight glared suddenly angered. She couldn't believe what her mother had just told her. It sounded to her like she had abandoned her father. It felt like she hadn't cared about him enough to try her best to search for him. The same thought applied to the other rebels too.

"Moonlight... I...!" NiGHTS didn't know what to say. She had just made a giant mistake. It was the worst mistake she'd ever made as a parent.

"I HATE YOU, MUM!" Moonlight flew into her room and slammed her door. She was furious. She'd never seen her that upset. NiGHTS was frustrated with herself for enraging her that much. Both of their moods had been ruined.

...

A very regretful NiGHTS opened Moonlight's door. The child appeared to have cried herself to sleep. She regretted having upset her. She regretted she upset her with what she didn't even know what was a lie. She regretted that she closed her door and locked it right then and there.

…

NiGHTS waited for Reala again. He was late. She was getting worried. What if something happened to him? What if Wizeman had found out he was a spy for the rebels? He could be in danger. Everyone would be in danger.

The door opened. NiGHTS felt immediate relief as Reala came inside. He looked exhausted. She was pretty tired herself from staying up waiting for him. He had to be worse off considering Wizeman made him do all sorts of horrible things.

"You're later than usual, Reala... Did something happen?" NiGHTS asked in concern. She hoped to death nothing disastrous occurred in Nightmare.

"Wizeman slaughtered some of the Second Level Nightmaren... As a result, the rest of the Maren in Nightmare Castle are busier than ever." It was hard to believe. At the same time, it was very believable.

"He's gone crazy... Ever since the tragedy he has thought nothing of needless killing... He thinks he can do anything on his own. He thinks his servants aren't worth anything..." NiGHTS spoke in a low voice. "This won't stop even soon after that day comes..."

"You'd think it would make more of them rebel, but now they're too afraid..." Reala said. "This war won't end without more bloodshed. He's even found a way to make Visitors appear in the dungeons every time they fall asleep."

NiGHTS looked up as if she were going to exclaim: "That has to be a joke!" Unfortunately, Reala shook his head. "For what purpose does he make sleeping children forcibly wind up in the dungeon every night! I thought he only needed their Ideya. Why!"

"The Visitors he has trapped have very strong hearts. He wants to torment them until they're weakened before taking their Ideya." Strong Visitors? Humans that had no fear? He wanted to torture children like that?

"He's a sadist now!" NiGHTS sat down and put her head in her hands like she had a headache. "This is going way too far..." Wizeman was becoming even more horrid as the years went by. "Why can't this all end already...?"

Reala sat next to her. She rested her head on his chest. Neither of them said a word. Luckily, that was all the bad news he had brought that time. Sam Shade was giving her own information to Jackle elsewhere. All the rebels would be in a foul mood for a while.

They remained to sit in silence for a long time. They weren't expecting to fall asleep. They were worn out and stressed. Reala would be in trouble if he didn't wake up soon and realize he needed to go back to Nightmare before Wizeman realized he was gone.

…

"Reala, wake up!" NiGHTS and Reala woke up in panic. Morning light streamed in from the window. "You've got to get back to Nightmare fast." Reala nodded and quickly embraced NiGHTS before rushing out.

…

Moonlight woke up groggily. She felt upset. She was still upset with her mother.

Having gotten rested helped her think about it more carefully. She wondered if her mother had a reason to make up that lie. She hoped so.

She decided to apologize and went to open her door. That was odd. It wouldn't open. Her mother had locked her in! Was she being punished?

Suddenly, she heard some loud speaking from in the main room. She couldn't quite make out what was being said. She heard someone rush out of the house.

She had to know who it was. She couldn't get her door open. She tried her bedroom window. Thankfully, it wasn't locked. She quietly opened it and stayed out of sight.

First she had to make sure her mother was alright. She crept up to the front window. Her mother appeared upset. At least, it seemed she wasn't injured.

Next, she had to see who had been in her home? She spotted a trail of Twinkle Dust and followed it. That meant, whoever they were, they were a First Level Nightmaren. She soon caught up with the Maren and shadowed them.

They were a jester-like Nightmaren, just like her mother and uncle. They wore red and black. He didn't look too friendly and he seemed to be in a hurry.

She decided to follow him until she had a guess at whom the stranger was.

…

Moonlight followed the stranger silently. She'd never gone out this far without NiGHTS or another rebel.

Her mother could realize she was gone at any moment. But she had to know who had been to their home.

She had fought with her angrily the night before. The purple jester might have thought she ran away because of that. She didn't want to worry her and would return home as soon as she learned what she needed to or by some situation, had to escape.

It began to snow silently and then, she remembered there were silver bells on her hat. They weren't very loud. They may alert her presence if they hadn't already, though. She loved the little tinkling sound they made because they erased the disturbing silence. There was no choice. She pulled the little objects from the points and left them on the ground. Saddened, she continued to follow.

It grew cold as the hours went by. NiGHTS must have been worried sick by that time.

She was so far away. She didn't even know if she could find the way back. Then, it became a blizzard.

Her hands started to hurt. Her face became red and stung from the biting wind. She was glad for her gloves. Nevertheless, they still were fingerless so the tips were slowly getting more painful. Should she take them off and rub her hands together? If she did that would mean her hands would become wet and might make it worse.

Things grew ugly when suddenly they stopped giving off Twinkle Dust. Was the cold capable of such a horrible thing? She managed to land on the ground safely, but now she had to walk.

She couldn't see the mysterious Nightmaren any more. This was bad. She had to keep moving because if she fell asleep it would be the end. Her small legs were beginning to ache and she could hardly move. She looked around though she could barely see. All around was a sea of white. Nothing indicated her location.

She tried to keep walking, but finally collapsed and found freezing tears filling her eyes. "Mum, I'm... sorry..." With that she was unconscious. What would become of her?

Chapter end.

Ooohhh cliffhanher.

Oh yes, the last part of the chapter was previewed on deviantart like a million years ago. I wrote it before I actually had gotten anywhere near this story. I did have to change it a little bit though.

Sayonara, Keito.


	4. The Beginning of Destiny

Alright! Now this story can really get started. A lot of important things happen in this chapter and sorry about the grammar.

Oh and I'm sorry. I know it's been way over a month. The holiday season made me busy and then I got four flus in a row. I'll update faster from now because I'm better.

Moonlight, Rune, and Presea © Keito The -Pure

Amethyst, Jake, Luna, and Amber © werecatkid17 from deviantart

NiGHTS and all related trademarks © Sega and Sonic Team

4 The Beginning of Destiny

4 The Beginning of Destiny

Reala had an odd feeling so he flew at a slower pace. Somehow, he felt like he wasn't alone. Someone must have been following him and he didn't like that thought one bit. He hoped to god his hunches were incorrect.

That someone could have been one of Wizeman's servants. That servant could have been tailing him for who knew how long. What if they'd been following him since he was with NiGHTS? He hadn't returned the night before and they might have been sent to search for him and find out what he was doing.

That was when a bright yellow hat flew on the wind in front of his face. He caught it. '_Oh no...!' _He knew _exactly_ who the hat belonged to and immediately turned back and followed his Twinkle Dust trail. He looked around for what felt like far too long.

She could not be there. She was not there. As if all hope had crashed down on him, he spotted a small body lying in the snow. The child was buried very deeply. Her brightly colored clothes blended in, but without her hat, her beautiful long silky black hair stuck out like a pig in the sky.

(A.N. I know that was a failure of an analogy.)

Reala picked up Moonlight as fast as he could. She was unconscious and her body was colder than ice in the deepest part of the Arctic circle. At that rate, Moonlight would be dead if he didn't find a place to warm her up and fast. She was going to freeze to death if he didn't do something right then and there.

There was no time to take her back to NiGHTS. There was no way Moonlight could make it all the way back there. So, he thought grimly of where he had to take his daughter whom he hadn't seen in eight years. He quickly removed his vest, put it on the little girl, and flew in the direction of where he'd been heading before, Nightmare Castle.

That day had come at last.

…

Oddly, everyone wasn't working when Reala appeared and were astonished to see him bring an unknown child near-death inside Nightmare Castle. Now that she was inside and had been warmed a little by her father's body heat, she looked a tad better. "Reala, where did you find that kid!" Chameleon interrogated. He glared suspiciously at the unconscious little Maren.

"I think she's another Nightmaren born from darkness in human hearts. I found her freezing to death in the snow. What's it to you?" Reala said lying cleverly. "She must have popped up right in the middle of the storm." Thank goodness. He was a good liar. He could tell a fib with a straight face in most situations.

Chameleon still appeared to feel doubtful about his explanation, but dropped the topic. "You may as well take her to the infirmary. Master Wizeman will want to see her eventually. It seems another apprentice is going to be around now. She can join the ranks with Rune, Presea, and the others once she recovers." Reala resisted a strong urge to punch the magician lizard. He didn't want Moonlight to be a servant of Wizeman one bit. She was going to have to be one anyway and he didn't like it one bit.

"Why isn't anybody working?" Reala asked. _'And why has no one questioned where I've been...?' _"Wizeman slaughtered so many of us yesterday. You'd think there would be more work to go around." He needed to know.

"Master Wizeman made everyone go and bury the dead. Then, he said we could all rest. That's a first eh?" That was concerning. Wizeman almost never gave his Maren breaks. His personality was changing day by day. For the most part, he didn't think he needed his servant's help anymore. He felt that plenty of Ideya had been stolen and so he didn't worry about collecting much more. He had become more relaxed since he'd become more powerful. The god didn't think anything could stop him so, work could be done at a slower rate. He didn't need to speed things up because no one could stop him.

Reala discovered the simple reason no one noticed he'd been gone. They all just assumed he had been burying the dead somewhere other than where they were. He was lucky the others were that dense.

That didn't matter then. He needed to get Moonlight to the infirmary right then and there. So, he quickly headed there as more Nightmaren watched him go by with dubious faces. He didn't care about that. He was only concerned about Moonlight's condition. NiGHTS mentioned her being injured when she became a vessel to speak through. She couldn't be placed in bad condition again so soon.

Luckily, Moonlight was in much better shape than he thought. She just needed to rest. Reala took her to a vacant room in Nightmare Castle. He tried to pick one that she'd be comfortable in. He honestly didn't know much about what she liked. He hadn't seen her since she was a baby so that was natural. AND he tried to place her around rooms of servants who weren't too dangerous.

Then again, she'd probably be in complete hysteria when she woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. She wouldn't know she was safe. At least Reala knew she'd be safe. Hopefully, Wizeman wouldn't recognize her as the girl he killed either. NiGHTS, who witnessed more of the tragedy than he did, said she wasn't sure if Wizeman got a good look at her. Everything had happened so quickly.

He did have one problem though. If he paid special attention to Moonlight, people might figure out her true identity. If that happened, he thought, no he knew, he and his family would be killed. Meaning, he had to try to keep his distance from her, but not so much he couldn't defend her.

Reala had to be responsible for her and protect her now that NiGHTS couldn't.

It was going to be a hard long time full of trials, dangers, and mental stress.

…

"Moonlight! Moonlight! Where are you!" NiGHTS called flying around frantically. She felt so stupid. For all those years, on the nights Reala would come, she had locked Moonlight's door, but she'd never thought about her window even once. "Moonlight, can you hear me!"

The other rebels were also searching for the lost child. They were checking every nook and cranny, behind every tree, and in every cave they saw. Even the other children were looking for her.

They'd been looking for hours and had found no hide or hair of Moonlight. Everyone was getting ready to give up. Only NiGHTS hadn't been just about ready to throw the towel in yet. She was searching for her daughter like her life depended on it.

Jackle and Amethyst told the other rebels to take the children home, even Jake Luna, and Amber. The kids needed to get a lot rest and the two needed to talk with NiGHTS alone since they were the two that knew her best. NiGHTS was persevering so hard on searching for her only child that she didn't even notice everyone had left.

"NiGHTS, we've been searching for hours. We can't keep looking right now. You and everyone else need to rest. After that, we can go back to looking for Moonlight" Jackle said. A misty-eyed NiGHTS turned around and glared at the caped Maren.

"We can't stop now! She could be hurt or injured! One of Wizeman's servants could have taken her!" NiGHTS snapped. "She needs help right now and I can't leave my only daughter alone!" She wasn't giving up. "If we rest now, it might be too late to rescue Moonlight!"

Ameythst suddenly looked thoughtful. "You said 'One of Wizeman's servants could have taken her.' Reala came to report to you last night, right? Could he have taken her?" she suggested. "What if Moonlight was awake last night and saw him leave from her window? What if she followed him?" Little did she know yet, she was almost entirely correct.

"Moonlight is a heavy sleeper. She wouldn't have heard us... BUT!"

NiGHTS face became startled. "Reala and I accidentally fell asleep and he had to rush out in the morning." She put her hands over her mouth when she realized what happened. "She must have woken up early in the morning and... followed him! Oh no!"

The mother face-palmed. "Dammit! She must have heard some of our panic when he had to rush out. She always has to know about everything and will be reckless to get answers!" NiGHTS knew that Moonlight didn't think carefully about what she was doing very often. She was headstrong and lacked common sense, but she didn't think she would have done something quite that foolish.

Plus, Moonlight appeared to have an abnormally high IQ for someone of such a young age. However, just because she was smart, it didn't mean she used her intelligence. Though, there were times that she seemed to talk and on an adult level. Nevertheless, she was still nothing more than a child.

"Amethyst, NiGHTS, are you sure? That means she could be in Nightmare RIGHT NOW!" Jackle exclaimed. "In the old timeline, Moonlight wouldn't have done..." he stopped speaking. He'd just remembered that Moonlight had ran away from her safe life with NiGHTS into a dangerous world all by herself before. It was a similar situation after all. She was still the Moonlight of that horrid future they'd escaped.

NiGHTS put her hand on a tree for support and stared at the snowy ground of The Dream Gate's forest. "I didn't think it would happen yet... That day has finally come... From here on out, Moonlight's training will begin... We won't meet again for months, maybe even years..." Jackle and Amethyst stared at the grieving NiGHTS. "It's time for The Butterfly to follow her destiny..."

Staring upward, wondering if Moonlight was looking at the same sky, in Nightmare, NiGHTS thought about the tragedy. The child of their former timeline had been killed by Wizeman. As horrifying as it was, the shock placed on the little girl's body had caused a revelation. When she squeezed out her last breath, her body attempted to revive her in an odd way. A strange symbol resembling a winged insect appeared on her face. It glowed faintly, but the secret power her body held wasn't enough to save her life.

…

'_Little one, can you hear me?' _

_Moonlight searched her self-conscious for the source of the voice. _

'_Little one, I'm here.'_

_A glowing orb came down from above and floated in front of her. "Who are you?" Moonlight asked._

'_I'm the one that spoke through your mind was me. I apologize for frightening you back then.'_

"_I think I'll trust you, but how did you use me as a puppet?" _

'_We have identical souls. Our souls are similar so my conscious can link to your body. Our souls are the same, but we are of different worlds.'_

"_So you're like another me...?"_

'_Yes, you are correct. Now, let me show you something.'The background around Moonlight and the glowing orb to reveal what appeared to be visitors, in their late teens. Though, there was one girl with honey blond hair who looked younger. However, she was probably the same age. Her friends were lying unconscious. A sinister Maren in pink and red with black hair and jade colored eyes held one Ideya from each of them. The girl was watching in horror, was crying, and trembling._

"_Oh no! They need help! Is there anything I can do!"_

'_This is a world parallel to yours. It is much more closely related to your timeline than my own. However, you cannot cross into their world... yet... Don't fret, little one. These kids will be saved. You will come to meet them one day. They are your important allies, especially that golden haired girl with hazel eyes. However, time in your world flows much faster than theirs. You will meet them as they are when you're older.' The vision of the teens in danger faded._

"_Um... Okay..."_

'_Little one, you are about to experience hardships, but do not be afraid. Zettai daijobu dayo.'_

"_What does that mean? Is it another language?"_

'_It's in a form of human language called Japanese. This is the phrase of the golden haired girl learned from someone that is a hero to her. It is the spell of invincibility. It means 'It will surely be alright.' Keep this sentence in your heart.' Moonlight slowly nodded. 'We must part ways for now, but I'll watch over you. I'll take with you again soon, little one.'_

'_Okay. Bye Bye.'_

…

Reala finally made himself leave Moonlight's bedside. Her fever had broken and he needed to clear things up with all those who saw her with him. "Don't worry. I'll protect you, Moonlight," he said and then he locked her door behind him.

Chapter End.

You all saw Moonlight was The Butterfly coming didn't you? However, you need to remember that there are several Butterflies though. So, which butterfly is Moonlight and who are the others? You'll find out soon.

Oh yes, Moonlight was shown a scene from my comic on deviantart Nightmare's Descendants. It probably won't be necessary, but the plots are going to intertwine a lot so, you might want to read it.

Oh yes, and I need some additional characters. I need Nightmaren children who also serve Wizeman. Is anyone willing to lend me an OC? They won't have major roles, but I need some extras.


	5. A New Home

Yes! It's only been a week and I've already posted a new chapter. It feels great not to be sick anymore. Let's just pray my failure of an immune system keeps me from getting a fifth flu. Having four flus one after another was not fun whatsoever.

Moonlight, Rune, Presea, and Erica Mint © Keito The Pure

Speckles and Mauve © Leelu from deviantart

Winda and Moon © dreamdelights from deviantart

Sam Shade, Vert, and Midnight © werecatkid17 from deviantart

NiGHTS and all related trademarks © Sega and Sonic Team

If you would like to use my OCs, please ask my permission first and explain what you will do with them. For most everything, I'll say yes to you using them. They're all Mary Sues anyway.

5 A New Home

Moonlight blinked awake. She wasn't in the freezing cold any longer. Was she dead? No, she was alive. She was sure of that fact.

She was in a warm bed in a decent sized bedroom. There was an empty shelf on one wall and a mirror on the other. The fourth wall had a doorway that led to a balcony on it.

Of course, Moonlight didn't recognise her surroundings and immediately jumped out of the bed into the air. If not for her natural ability to fly, she would have crashed backdown again. She looked around frantically and finally spotted the terrace.

She peeked through the glass door and stared at the dark sinister area. "N-Nightmare! Oh no! I've really messed up!" She attempted to open the glass door, but it was locked. "I've got to get out of here. I need to get home to Mum!" She tried the door into the hallway, but it didn't open either. There was no way out.

She felt scared and insecure. She huddled in a corner on the bed trying to ease her fear. NiGHTS and the other rebels would come to rescue her. _'It will surely be alright._' she remembered the invisible spell of her ally in the alternate timeline. Her anxiety faded away. "It will surely be alright."

…

Reala was sitting in his room. He was currently off duty.

He wanted to check on Moonlight, but he had to wait until she regained consciousness. He'd been told, he would receive the news the moment she awakened.

He'd had such a difficult time convincing the others he'd found her in the snow and it was even harder to lie about her identity. He even had to report the information to Wizeman himself. The god was the most difficult to use falsehood on. He knew almost everyone was still suspicious. Luckily, they had no verification he was fibbing. Until they knew for sure who she was, he and Moonlight were safe. He had to prove Moonlight wasn't his daughter if they were to survive.

As if it were a miracle, he was assigned to be her guardian because he "found" her. That meant he could be close to his daughter and care for her. He still had to make sure he didn't treat her too special.

Soon enough, he got the words he was waiting for. Reala immediately headed to her room.

…

Moonlight sang softly to herself in an attempt to comfort herself.

Suddenly, she heard her door being unlocked. She looked up in a hurry. Someone had come for her. She was most likely in serious trouble.

The door opened slowly. The Maren that came in was the one she'd been following! Was he one of Wizeman's servants? Could he have come to her house to attack her mother, but left in the middle? Or was he like Sam Shade, a spy for the rebels? If so, why had she never seen him? Moonlight didn't know if she could trust him or not.

She backed up a little and got in a defensive position. The other Nightmaren approached her slowly. "Calm down. I won't hurt you." Moonlight could tell his words were sincere. She didn't know how or why, but she was safe with him. "You were created from darkness and are a new existence. Do you understand?"

What was he saying? Of course she wasn't! Didn't he know who she was? He only knew her mother?

No wait... He was saying: "This is who you are for now, even if it isn't the truth. You must use this cover."

Moonlight was afraid to say no and scream: "I won't do that. I want to go home," but those weren't options. He overpowered her. She knew she had to listen to his cover up plan. Oh god. Hopefully he would help her eventually.

With no choice but to coincide, Moonlight slowly nodded and said: "Yes..." in a soft voice. She stared at her feet refusing to look him in the eye. "Who are you...?" she asked. "Please tell me your name."

"I'm Reala. I'll be your guardian today onwards, Moonlight." She looked up. Not only did he know she was a rebel, he even knew her name.

"I know you aren't going to be happy with it, but please put this on." He put a gold mask in her hand. In the center was a blue jewel and on the sides were orange feathers. It matched her clothes. "Do you know what this is?" He asked.

"A persona... A symbol of loyalty to Wizeman... My mother told me all about them," she turned her head away. "Do I have to put this on...?" She already knew the answer. "I do... don't I?

"You won't be betraying your mother and the rebels by putting wearing the persona. Rather, it will keep you safe while you're here. I'm sure NiGHTS wouldn't want to lose you." She hesitated, but obeyed Reala's words. Her pretty face was hidden behind the mask that looked like something out of the Mardi Gras.

"You must never speak of your mother, your past, or your real identity unless you're in this room with me alone. I promise nothing bad will happen to you or the rebels. Now come with me." Moonlight hoped she could rely on Reala. He said he was going to be her guardian and he knew her. For the time being, she had to have faith in him.

…

"We're here." Reala had brought Moonlight to a large double doored room.

(A.N. No this is not going to much of a repeat of Moonlight's back-story in Looking To the Future. Most of it will be different. To those on , I've done some spoiler drawings of what will happen in this timeline on . I'll be doing more too. So, if you want some sneak peeks in the story using pretty drawings, check out my deviantart... If Sopa, Pipa, and Acta don't interfere... Cross your fingers and sign petitions.)

"What is this place...?" Moonlight cocked her head in curiosity. Even though she already hated Nightmare, she always wanted to learn about things she didn't understand. If she'd ever seen an alarm clock, she might have taken it apart to see how it worked. Though honestly, she wouldn't understand how it worked even she did that and she wouldn't be able to put it back together again. High IQ or not she was just too young to comprehend such things.

Reala opened one of the doors and gestured for her to go inside. She understood instantly and floated through the doors with Reala following and closing the door behind him.

What she saw was an enormous room divided into different sectors. There was an arena in the corner, and a resting place in the opposite corner, with a large stonewall to divide them. Near the back was a door that had a barred window. Moonlight guessed it was a prison or a room for punishment. That thought unsettled her a bit. In the back left corner, with another stone divider, was what appeared to be an obstacle course.

Moonlight was shocked to see other Nightmaren children scattered in different areas using the facility. The kids looked tough, mean, and had cold eyes. Though, there were a few with fearful weak-hearted expressions. There were nine children total.

"You will train yourself here with the other apprentices," Reala said. "You need to learn to fight if you are to survive." His expression was blank. Moonlight couldn't believe he told her that with such an emotionless face.

"What! No! I can't fight! I don't have any powers besides flying!" She protested. "I'm not like these other children."

"That is the point. You are here to learn about your own powers that sleep within you. You must learn to protect yourself." In a extremely hushed voice he said: "You will be able to protect your loved ones too, such as your mother." Only Moonlight heard that part. Thank goodness.

"Re-really!" She asked. Reala nodded. In a voice equally quiet she asked, "Are you a spy for the rebels...?" Reala nodded once more. She was safe with him after all! He wouldn't let anything happen to her and he might even help her get home.

"Everyone gather up!" Reala called loud enough all kids could hear. Ever child present gathered in front oh him and stared at Moonlight harshly or fearfully. "This is the newest apprentice, Moonlight. She will be training with you from now on."

"Oh, look another weakling. Just what we need." A Maren who wore a pink, red, and gray jester outfit with a three pronged hat said while twirling her shoulder length curly black hair. Her jade-green eyes showed no interest in Moonlight whatsoever. She appeared to be about a year older than her.

"Can it, Presea!" The newest apprentice finally saw some kind faces. She hadn't noticed them before oddly. The one who'd spoken out was a Maren in a blue jester outfit. Her appearance was rather odd. She had two dots under her eyes and in her eyes, around her pupils were dots. Her hair was even white with black dots. She looked no older than Noise Maker and Luna who were six years-old, but her body was beyond petite.

"The name's Speckles. This is Mauve," she pointed to a taller Maren next to her. Her hair was mostly purple with a few pink streaks and her eyes were a bright emerald. She looked a tad more serious than Speckles, but also seemed nice. Moonlight was relieved there were some kids who weren't giving her death glares or afraid of her.

The only other two friendly children greeted her next. One was wearing a blue jester hat and had a dark blue outfit with a hint of Maroon. "My name is Moon. It might get confusing since your name is Moonlight, but it's nice to meet you."

The girl next to him wore a jester outfit that was multiple colors. I'm Winda. It's nice to meet you."

Next, Moonlight noticed a Maren who looked barely old enough to speak clinging to an older boy's leg. Her skin was a bluish tint and she wore a mostly blue outfit. Her hair was a glossy royal blue. Her eyes were an unusual shade of violet. The yellow jester thought she looked fearful and spoke to her bravely. She knelt down so she could speak to her at eye level. "Hi, I'm Moonlight... What's your name...?"

"Titan!" the little girl screamed. Moonlight looked puzzled while the others fled for cover. Reala quickly dragged her away as a large being materialized in the room and created a small earthquake before vanishing.

"Wh-what happened!" Moonlight exclaimed when she caught her second wind. The kids slowly came out of their hiding places.

"Nice going, new girl!" Presea glared. "Freaking out Erica is NOT a good idea. She can summon spirits and creatures from another world!" she snapped.

"Th-that was scary..." the most fearful child choked out quietly. He had black hair with white streaks and wore a violet colored outfit.

"Relax, Midnight. It's over now." A boy who appeared shy not quite frightened said. He had green hair that went to black linear on the bottom. He had horns that appeared to be made out of tree branches. One horn even had a leaf growing out of it!

"O-okay... Ve-rt..." So their names were Vert and Midnight.

Last, but not least was the boy Erica had been clinging to. He appeared to be the oldest. He might have even been close to teenage years. He wore a blue jester outfit and his narrow blue eyes were like ice. "Take care not to go anyway near Erica or you'll pay." He said harshly. Erica only seemed to be comfortable around him. Was he her older brother?

"Don't worry, Rune. I'll make sure she learns her place," Presea said changing her glare to googly eyes when she looked at Rune, but she turned her head and made fiery eyes towards Moonlight. "You're going to fight me in the Arena, right now!"

The other kids whispered among the themselves. Moonlight made out small bits such as "She's in for it now..." and "This will be bad..." She jumped back instantly in fright.

"But I... I didn't to scare anyone! I was just trying to be friendly..." She trembled over Presea's challenge.

"Moonlight, this is your first test... Don't backdown or you'll never make it," Reala said solemnly."

Shivering, Moonlight turned to stare at her opponent. She couldn't backdown from the challenge. There was no way out. A fight was about to happen and she was more fearful than she'd ever been in her entire life.

Chapter end.,

Uh oh! Moonlight is in for it, or will she discover powers of her own and take down Presea, who I'll say right now will be one of Moonlight's main enemies and/or rivals. Wait rivals? What kind of rival do I mean? You'll find out.

And no, Moonlight won't entirely steal the spotlight even though she is a bit Mary Sueish. Their will be quite a bit of focus on NiGHTS and Reala as well.

Sayonara, Keito


	6. Broken

Yay! Things are staying on track even though I've been dealing with crud lately. Let's hope everything stays that way. I'm typing this before I type the actual chapter, so hopefully, I'll get it done in one day.

Moonlight, Presea, Rune and Erica © Keito The Pure

Amethyst, Jake, Luna, and Amber © werecatkid17 from deviantart

Winda and Moon © Dreamdelights from deviantart

Speckles and Mauve © leelu from deviantart

NiGHTS and all related trademarks © Sega and Sonic Team

6 Broken

Moonlight stood at the back end of the arena. The door was far-off, on the other side of the room. The other children and Reala surrounded the ring as spectators. There was no way she could get past them and fly away. Even if she could, it was impossible for her to find her way out of the castle. She had practically been forced into the arena that Presea stood at the opposite end of.

The fight began. Moonlight remained frozen in place as Presea ran towards her at unbelievable speed. She was as fast as a cheetah, LITERALLY! In mere seconds, Presea would be right in front of her.

Moonlight stared at her without breaking eye contact. She was too afraid not to look at her. That was when she noticed something odd. Presea threw down her hat as fuzzy black feline ears grew out of her head. Presea was a cat!

Her opponent was upon her. Moonlight finally got the adrenaline to move. As she did, Presea raised her hands, normally hidden by her long sleeves. Claws extended from her fingers and she attempted to slash the slightly younger girl.

Moonlight kept trying to dodge, but Presea was so fast it wasn't normal. Her thick left sleeve got ripped exposing her frail arm. In moments, three very big claw marks, oozing blood were on her little limb. "Aaah!" she cried.

Reala watched from the audience. Moonlight didn't stand a chance at that rate. Should he have stopped the fight? She needed to learn to defend herself and NiGHTS said in the previous timeline she had picked up using her hidden powers so fast.

"Ha! Have you learned your place yet, crayola box!" Presea taunted driving Moonlight further and further frightened. "You mess with Rune, you mess with me!" Moonlight tried flying farther away, but nothing worked. Her arms and legs were covered in slash wounds. She couldn't move much longer and was driven into a corner.

"Please... Stop... PLEASE!" Moonlight wailed breaking down. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to anger you, Rune, or scare Erica...!" Tears streamed down her face.

"You haven't learned yet!" Presea attempted to aim a final blow. Moonlight covered her head and screamed her lungs out.

"STOP!" Reala finally couldn't stand watching his daughter in that situation anymore. He had realized the Moonlight of the old timeline had dealt with harder things than the one in the new timeline. She had been braver and more tolerant of her fears. This Moonlight had never experienced fear before being brutally traumatized by Presea. She'd lived a much easier life before then. This was an entirely new experience for her. 

Moonlight looked up with eyes as wide as an owl's and tears running down her face. Presea sneered and turned away. "You're a weakling. You're not even worth my time." Presea retracted her claws and calmly walked away. She stooped down, picked up her hat, and then continued on, not even giving her opponent a second glance.

The loser just stayed in the corner and cried. She was alive, but she would certainly never forget her first taste of true terror. She huddled up and whimpered quietly. She just wanted to go home. She wanted her mother to hug her so tight she'd shatter into a million pieces. She was alone and frightened beyond all belief.

Reala stared hard at Moonlight feeling unbelievably guilty for not stopping Presea much sooner. That was the first mistake he'd ever made as her father. There was no way he could apologize for letting her get so emotionally scarred and physical injured, not even a day after she entered Nightmare Castle for the first time.

He was about to go up to her and make sure she was alright (even though he already knew she was definitely not fine), but to his surprise, Speckles, Mauve, Winda, and Moon did first.

"Moonlight, are you okay?" Mauve asked in concern. Moonlight just gazed at her more severely slashed arm. "Presea was too hard on you... way way too hard..." Mauve turned to glare at Presea who wasn't even paying attention. She was just gawking at Rune who hadn't even payed attention to the fight at all. He had spent the time just sitting with Erica.

Winda helped Moonlight up. "You need some bandages and to rest. You'll heal up in no time." Moonlight ignored her. "Hey, don't worry. It'll all be okay."

"I..." Moonlight couldn't choke out another word. She just let the others help her to the treatment area of the room. It was like she didn't realize they were even there. She was just locked in her own world.

Reala knew speaking to her would do nothing. He'd have to her apologize later. At the moment, she was just a doll that breathed without a soul. She wouldn't respond to anything anyone said.

And what the heck was he going to tell NiGHTS? She'd be furious with him if she knew what had just happened. A mother was a dangerous force to mess with. He'd just have to keep it a secret the next time he went to see her. Though, she was someone he did not want to lie to in the least. Then again, was it lying or withholding the truth? It didn't matter. Neither telling her the truth or not telling her the truth was a very good idea.

Amazingly though, he'd be able to see NiGHTS more from then on. Wizeman wasn't even aware he snuck out even once a month. He realized he could visit his mate much more often than he had in the past eight years. He was sure, NiGHTS would be unbelievably happy to be with him more. From then on, she'd be living alone. Without Moonlight, the purple jester would be in a terrible state.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" While Reala had been thinking Mauve had slipped up and said Speckles was short. Apparently, she had a height complex and she was very very short, practically a midget.

Moonlight was still being treated, and in an emotionless state, but she looked up when she saw Speckles flipping out. Something had finally caught her attention. Her eyes that had become blank regained interest. She stared silently.

"Um... Are you okay... Moonlight?" Moon asked her. He noticed she was finally snapping out of mental shock. Winda noticed too, then Mauve. Even Speckles calmed down and realized she was waking up.

"I-I'm... Okay..." she said in a soft voice. "But... I don't want to be here... I want to leave..." she said crying a little bit. She wasn't afraid anymore, but was still very upset.

"You'll get used to it here. I promise you that. We don't like it much here ourselves, but Nightmare is the only home we have. It's not like we have parents," Winda said trying to comfort her.

"Oh... Right..." Moonlight didn't have the heart to say she had a home, with a parent who loved her more than anything. These kids weren't like her. Nightmare Castle and their lifestyle was all they knew. They didn't know anything about the way she'd lived until then. She felt sorry for them.

She'd thought the Nightmaren in Nightmare were all bad before, but she just discovered they were just living their lives. They lived for Wizeman because they didn't know there was so much more out there to live for. These children were most likely created by Wizeman. That made him the closest thing they had to family. She had NiGHTS, waiting for her at home in Nightopia. They had no one, but Wizeman and each other.

"We all have guardians though. I guess Reala is your guardian right? We're all taken care of. It's better than nothing. We're safe here. Plus one day..." Moon paused.

"One day what...?" Moonlight questioned. She didn't know what he'd been about to say. She wasn't sure she wanted to know either. Even so, she was a little curious.

"We'll all grow up. When we get older, we'll be leaving to fight like the adults. That's why we're here. Our purpose is to train. Each of our guardians personally teach us about how they work. We're going to be like them."

She was right. She didn't want to know what he was going to say. They were going to be the rebel's enemies. Nightopia already had enough Nightmare-related problems.

However, they were so nice to her. They were trying to comfort her and make her feel welcome. They wanted to be her friends. They'd welcomed her. She couldn't hate them. She wanted to be their friend too.

They didn't know she was a rebel though. Would they still like her if they knew who she was? No, probably not. They'd be hurt and angry if they discovered the truth. What would she do when Reala finally helped her escape?

Speaking of Reala, she needed to thank him for saving her from Presea. She also wanted to yell at him for making her fight the catgirl in the first place. Somewhere inside she knew he hadn't meant to put her in so much danger. He said he was a rebel too. Maybe if he interfered sooner, they might have both gotten in worse trouble.

…

NiGHTS just sat in the house. She kept staring at Moonlight's door, as if she would come out and say: "Mum, can I go play?" It felt like she was just in her room and never outside, let alone in Nightmare Castle of all places in The Night Dimension.

"I hope you're alright, Moonlight. I want to see you and Reala badly... But, I know that's impossible. We'll meet again, I know it... You'll be okay and we'll be a family again..." NiGHTS knew had to believe what she was telling herself. It was the key to her survival. 

Suddenly, a knocking resounded from the front door. NiGHTS jumped up, flew to the door, and yanked it open. "Moonlight!" She exclaimed. It wasn't Moonlight who was on the other side. She should have known that. Amethyst was there instead.

"I'm sorry, I'm not who you wanted to see NiGHTS..." she said softly. NiGHTS shook her head. "The other rebels have come to a decision."

"What decision...? About what...?" The jester questioned.

"Moonlight has gone away to get training. Perhaps the other children should learn to fight as well. We thought we should start teaching them how to use their powers and protect themselves."

"Then why couldn't Moonlight have learned combat here...? She needed adrenaline to learn in real life situations... You honestly think I wanted to send her away! You want to put your own children through the hell she is going to go through!" NiGHTS realized she'd just exploded and calmed down. "I-I..."

Amethyst sighed. "I'm sorry too, NiGHTS. I know this is very hard for you and Moonlight is probably going to be leading a hard life from now on..."

"Moonlight is the oldest of the children. She must be a nervous wreck by now. Jake and Luna are barely six and Amber is only three. It sounds too hard for them. The other children are between the ages of five to seven."

"Jake and Luna have been asking why their cousin hasn't come out to play. We told them 'Moonlight has gone away to become a true rebel. She is going to grow up and fight with the adults.' Then, they said 'Does that mean we won't see her for a long time? We want to be with her and be adults too.' They want to see her and want to follow her."

"You mean... They think they'll see Moonlight again soon if they try to become like her?" NiGHTS asked in surprise. She thought she was going to cry. Everyone missed Moonlight. She wasn't the only one who wanted her back. "I think... You might be right... I want to help. Let me help the children reach Moonlight."

Chapter end.

So, you honestly thought Moonlight was going to win right? No, she didn't. I told you things are going to be different. Don't worry, Presea will get a major $$ whooping later.


	7. Friendly Prisoners

I'm sorry about there being two weeks without a new chapter. I've been working on my other million projects that I do. I don't know how I juggle five different comics, let's plays, fanfictions, the 100 Theme Challenge, fandubs, ext.

But, I really want to commit to finishing this fanfiction series because I've been writing it for like two years lol. So, I think I'll try to write two chapters per week until it's done. I probably won't succeed though. ^^;

Moonlight, Rune, Erica Mint, Presea, Lucy Taylor, Henry Shay, Omar Shay, Adena Shay, Julie Fields, and Alicia Lane © Keito The Pure

Winda and Moon © Dream Delights from deviantartHYPERLINK "".HYPERLINK ""com

Vert and Midnight © werecatkid17 from deviantartHYPERLINK "".HYPERLINK ""com

Mauve and Speckles © leelu from deviantartHYPERLINK "".HYPERLINK ""com

NiGHTS and all related trademarks © Sega and Sonic Team

7 Friendly Prisoners

It had been a few days since Moonlight's fight with Presea. Being a Nightmaren, her slash wounds healed very quickly. The yellow jester had since then marked Presea as someone to avoid and absolutely never upset or anger. She hoped she wouldn't have to battle her again. It was the most terrifying experience of her life.

She'd forced herself to follow a routine given to her now that she "lived in" Nightmare Castle. In the morning, she'd wake up and wait for Reala to come and escort her to the Arena. There, she would be forced to exercise and build her strength. Then, with gentle help from Mauve, Speckles, Winda, and Moon, who had become her friends, she would try to figure out how to use her powers. So far, she'd had no luck uncovering any of her hidden abilities.

Occasionally, Vert and Midnight would watch them. Vert pretty much "baby-sat" Midnight because he couldn't seem to use any powers. So, neither really had much ability to train. The plant Maren was kind to Moonlight, but his younger friend was quiet around everyone but the one who looked out for him. Thus, Moonlight didn't know much about him.

Rune was the oldest child and seemed to be the strongest. He appeared to have nearly mastered his powers and spent his time training Erica one-on-one. According to her friends, they weren't actually siblings, but Erica was the only one Rune had opened up to and they were very close. The two of them pretty much ignored everyone else, much to Presea's dismay, seeing as she obviously had a major crush on Rune.

Another part of Moonlight's daily routine was for her to listen to Reala's guidance about how Wizeman's servants do their jobs. Apparently, each apprentice would learn to specifically do the job of their guardian. So, they could either take over their duties if something happened or help them out when they got older.

Learning what Reala's duties were made her begin to doubt he was a rebel like he claimed to be. Apparently, he was one of Wizeman's highest ranked Nightmaren. (He wasn't the highest, despite being a First Level Nightmaren. NiGHTS had told Moonlight that First Level Nightmaren like herself were usually Wizeman's right hands. This made the yellow Maren very curious as to why he wasn't top ranked.) If he was that trusted by Wizeman, it could mean Reala was truly loyal to him and not the rebels. He could have been tricking her and plotting to harm her or those she cared about. With that information revealed, Moonlight had no clue what he wanted with her anymore.

Back to the story, Moonlight was told Reala couldn't escort her back to her room that day. Apparently, he had an audience with Wizeman. Meaning, she had to go back to it on her own. She'd traveled the halls of Nightmare Castle from the arena and back several times before. She was half sure she was ready to go alone, but she was half certain she didn't know the way.

As with the luck she'd had lately, she got lost... very lost... quickly...

"Why did it wind up this way...?" Moonlight groaned rather worried. She kept flying down random pathways hoping she'd see something she recognized. The only result to that was further confusion. Perhaps she'd never heard the phrase, "When you're lost, you should stay put." Then again, no one would know she was lost and to look for her.

"SHUT IT, YOU DUMB MUG!" A voice yelled from behind a door. Moonlight turned to look in surprise. Were there other Nightmaren fighting in that room? No, that was the voice of a child. There couldn't be Nightmaren children who didn't train in the arena. It was a human!

Moonlight forced herself to open the door. Somehow, she felt compelled to open it. She just felt like she needed to see the one who yelled inside. A voice inside her head said she should enter. So, she did.

The sight she saw wasn't what she was expecting. She assumed the human was yelling at a Nightmaren who was keeping her prisoner. Instead, she saw a human girl, about her age, with golden hair, blue eyes, in pink and blue clothes getting ready to strangle a boy also the same age, with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing green and red clothes.

"Um... What is going on here!" Moonlight exclaimed making herself known to the humans. The two kids in the cage next to her stopped their spat and turned to look at her.

There were a few more kids who turned to look at her too. One was a girl with long pink hair, blue eyes, in blue clothes. She looked to be about twelve. There was another brown-haired, brown-eyed boy about the pink-haired girl's age. Another eight year-old old girl with brown eyes and hair was there too. Finally, there was a girl with teal colored-hair and greenish blue eyes around eleven years-old. She wore a mix of light blue and orange clothes.

"So, you're hear to torture us? It's not going to make us any weaker. We're not giving up on being free yet!" The blond haired girl said glaring. These kids were determined and weren't afraid even though they were prisoners in Nightmare Castle of all places. The little girl who'd just said that seemed even more spunky than the rest.

"No! No... I wouldn't do that... Honestly..." Moonlight shouted at first but then spoke in a quiet tone. She had no idea how to speak to them. "I would never hurt a visitor... It's because of you dreamers that my home exists..."

"You mean Nightopia...? You mean you're not from Nightmare?" The pink haired girl asked suddenly curious. Her gentle blue eyes stared into Moonlight's turquoise ones. She could see that she was no threat.

Moonlight closed the door and nodded. She hoped to heck no one could hear her speaking about her secret or speaking with these prisoners. "I'm not like the Nightmaren here. I'm a rebel. My Mum and Dad are too. But, I'm stuck in this castle like you..."

The blond girl's eyes softened. "Sorry for being hostile... I'm Lucy, Lucy Taylor." Moonlight shook her head as a sign of forgiveness. "I've always wanted to meet a rebel Nightmaren. My Mum and Dad apparently came to The Night Dimension too. They told me all about a rebel named NiGHTS and how she saved them."

Moonlight's eyes lit up. "That's my mum!" Lucy and the kids stared in shock. "Your parents must be Will and Helen. Mum told me all about them."

The pink-haired girl smiled, "My name is Julie Fields. I've heard of NiGHTS too. Lucy has told us all about her. We all really want to meet her." Moonlight was a bit suspicious of Julie for a second. She seemed to sense that Julie knew about NiGHTS from another source too. Why wouldn't she want to say it?

"The only ones who want to meet Nightmaren of any sort are blondie, pinkie, and teal back there. Like a Nightmaren could do anything to help us." The boy Lucy who had been fighting with crossed his arms and the brown haired girl nodded in agreement.

"Henry, stop being a brat..." The older brown haired boy mumbled. "I'm Omar Shay. These two, who don't get along with anybody are my little brother, Henry and our cousin, Adena."

"Who are you calling blondie, you mug!" Lucy snapped at Henry. Clearly, they didn't get along. Henry simply shrugged enraging her more. It was an interesting sight because NiGHTS had told Moonlight that Will and Helen were both children who were friendly with just about everyone. Their daughter seemed to have a more rambunctious personality.

"Miss Lucy, relax. That's just how boys are." The teal haired girl said. "He's just like that because he likes you." At that statement, Lucy and Henry's eyes widened and their faces turned red.

They turned and screamed at her. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, ALICIA! I HATE HIM/HER!" In another moment, they and everyone everyone else went dead quiet. No one noticed Adena shooting a jealous glare at Lucy.

Suddenly, Moonlight found herself laughing. She couldn't help it. Soon the older kids joined her. The eight year-old humans remained silent. "You are all so funny! Giggle"

"Wh-what's funny...?" Lucy made a confused expression. Henry and Adena regained their "too cool to care" demeanor.

Moonlight then looked down sadly. "I wish I could let you out and we could go back to Nightopia... But, I don't know the way back. We'd probably get in trouble if we tried..." The atmosphere of the group became gloomy when she said that.

"Breaking us out of these cages and running wouldn't do the job even if we got to Nightopia," Adena said in a negative tone. "Our souls are tied to these cages. Every time we wake up we can live our normal lives in our world, but once we fall asleep, we'll be stuck here again..."

Julie sighed. "There is nothing you can do to help us..." Then she smiled. "It means a lot that you'd try to do it if you could though. Um... You never told us your name."

Moonlight grinned, "I'm glad my wanting to help you is enough. You're all so nice. Maybe one day, I'll be able to get us all out of here. Anyway, my name is Moonlight."

"Well, it's nice to meet you then, Moonlight," Omar said as he gave her a thumbs up. Then, he crossed his eyes. "Wait... You're a prisoner too right? Won't the Nightmaren here be mad if you're not where you're supposed to be?"

Moonlight looked up. "That's right! I've got to go." She turned to head out the door. "Bye."

"Come again, Moonlight. You really made our day... er night. Bye," Lucy said. Moonlight nodded happily and flew out the door.

…

"I'm still lost... I don't even know how I got to that prison for Visitors... Getting back there, let alone back to my room is impossible..." Moonlight sighed as she was still without a sense of direction. "Where am I...?"

"What you doing hew...?" Moonlight turned around in surprise to see Erica Mint and Rune. Erica didn't seem afraid of her anymore. Thank god... Moonlight didn't want another earthquake to happen just from saying one thing to her. She still wasn't over that one. "Big bwother, why she here?" Erica looked up at Rune. When not summoning monsters, Erica seemed like a cute toddler. Moonlight was still careful of her though. Scaring her again was not a good idea.

"Why is a good question..." Rune said quietly with cold eyes. "Are you going to say anything...?" He looked at her in a rather annoyed way.

Moonlight managed to say: "I can't find my way back to my room on my own yet... Reala couldn't take me back today... I kind of got lost." She was officially humiliated. She grimaced even though she knew Rune didn't care about her for it to matter to him whether she was lost or not. "Wait a minute. You're not in your rooms either... Why is that?" She questioned now that she noticed the fact.

"We going to the toweh to see the staws," Erica Mint chimed.

"Stars...?" Moonlight repeated. When she'd looked out of the window of her room, all she'd seen were hazy red clouds. It must have been a tower that rose above the clouds.

And if she was lucky, it might have been an open tower. Meaning, it could have been an escape route! Maybe she didn't need Reala's help to get home. All she had to do is go there and leave when no one was paying attention.

"You've been keeping to your room, so I guess you didn't know that you can freely go to most places in Nightmare Castle after training during the day," Rune said quietly. Then, with a slightly less heartless expression he said: "Our rooms are near each other. If you come with us, I'll take you back afterwords..."

Was he being serious or sarcastic? Moonlight didn't know. He didn't indicate either and just kept going with Erica. Without any other options, Moonlight decided to follow him. He paid no attention to her whatsoever and just kept going.

Chapter End.

Lol, You might be able to guess what will happen next. Then again, I think my stories are usually predictable. ^^;


	8. Dear You Bond

Yay, I might be able to commit to writing two chapters a week like I said. I Hope so. I want to reach the end of this story so bad and I don't want to because I love it at the same time.

Plus, the comic I draw as it's parallel is only four pages into the second chapter. Hmm... Both stories go together and I will keep it that way. I won't be like the ones who made the Anime adaptions of xxxHolic and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, who dumped most of the tie ins and then, completely diverged entirely from the wonderful Manga plotlines by CLAMP.

Moonlight, Rune, and Erica © Keito-The-Pure

NiGHTS © Sega and Sonic Team

8 Dear You ~Bond~

NiGHTS flew into the house and closed the door. She'd spent all day helping the other rebels train the children. It had cheered her up just a little bit. It made her feel like Moonlight was still with her. Unfortunately, she'd gone home to a place where she'd be alone until the day of destiny.

Her family had all vanished from her side. Moonlight would be gone for most likely several years, maybe even until her mid to late teens. That was probably how long it would take her to train and become strong as one of the Butterflies. NiGHTS was sure she would miss out on seeing her daughter grow up into a beautiful and strong adult.

Reala only came to see her once a month. She wanted to see him so much more. Even when Moonlight was still in their home with her, she'd wished he was there with them. And yet, she still felt a sort of anger towards him for refusing to see Moonlight for eight years. Getting Moonlight to bed and hoping she didn't realize he was alive was almost impossible and it had caused the child as much stress and loneliness as her mother if not more.

NiGHTS didn't want to be conscious because it put the realization that she was lonely in her mind as her sole thought. So, she decided to go to bed. At least in her sleep she felt at ease. Nightmaren didn't normally have dreams seeing as they were dreams themselves. So, she couldn't dream or have a nightmare that would cause her pain. It was her way to escape all her unhappy feelings.

But as she floated in the direction of her room... There was a knock at the door. NiGHTS hesitated, but answered anyway. Who would come to see her at a time like that though?

It couldn't be... It just couldn't be... It had been almost a week... It hadn't been nearly a month... But he was there.

"Re-Reala!" NiGHTS exclaimed embracing the one she wanted to see so much as tightly as she could. He was really there. She wasn't hallucinating. "What are you doing here...? What if Wizeman realizes you've sneaked out to see me...?"

"Wizeman doesn't care about those who serve him to know where they are or aren't anymore. I can see you so much more now," was his answer. NiGHTS couldn't believe it, but his words made her so happy.

Then, a thought crossed her mind. "Is Moonlight alright? I know she followed you to Nightmare..." She had to make sure. If she knew their daughter was fine that would be all it took to ease all her pain.

Reala had to think for a moment. He couldn't tell his mate that Moonlight nearly froze to death in the snow and would have died had her hat not blown off and past him. He couldn't tell her she was cut up and traumatized by being forced to fight Presea because he was a big enough idiot not to stop the fight. He had to think of some excuse fast enough so it sounded natural and not like a fib.

"Moonlight is fine. Because I was the one who found her, I've been assigned to be her guardian and thus can keep a close eye on her. She is learning little by little and has made friends with some of the apprentices." To think he didn't have to lie. All the things he struggled to say he managed to say and they were all true. He just had to with hold the rest of what happened and everything would be all right. The things that happened were just mistakes and he would try to avoid creating anymore.

NiGHTS sighed with relief. "Thank god... I've been so worried about both Moonlight and you too." She was finally starting to relax and worry less. "How long can you stay...?"

…

"The staws awe pwetty!" Erica Mint exclaimed running (she didn't appear to be able to fly) up the stairs and tower top with Rune and Moonlight close behind. She seemed so different than the quiet, cold, toddler that the yellow jester had met her first day in Nightmare Castle. She wasn't that girl that suddenly yelled making a monster appear.

"Wow...! I-It's amazing!" Moonlight stared in awe at the starry night sky. Even though she could fly, she'd never felt that close to the stars before. She never thought she would feel that way in Nightmare of all places either. She didn't understand it.

Then, she noticed it was an open tower like she hoped. That meant, she might be able to escape from there later! She'd be able to go home in no time. Then, she could reunite with NiGHTS and apologize to her about their fight.

Wait... That meant she had to leave her new friends behind. She'd miss Speckles, Mauve, Star, Moon, Vert, and Midnight so much. They'd still be in the horrid Nightmare Castle. Plus, once she escaped, they might realize she was a rebel from Nightopia. When that was revealed, she was sure they would never forgive her and come to hate her.

She shook those sad thoughts from her mind and stared at the sky again. The gentle amount of light from the stars and the moon's golden glow, her namesake, was trying to comfort her. There was a cool breeze because they were so high up. She didn't even care about the hazy red clouds beneath her. She was in the world above the clouds and not Nightmare.

"You look more excited than Erica..." Rune said flatly. Moonlight turned around to look at him. He didn't appear to be enjoying the gorgeous view. Could he be annoyed that she'd interrupted his time with his 'sister?' He never showed any expression on his face so she wasn't sure. The one time he'd shown the slightest bit of any emotion was when she'd scared Erica. He was a mystery and she didn't understand him.

Oddly, she felt she wanted to learn more about Rune though. Why was he always so blunt, cold, and sarcastic? Why did he cover up what he felt?

Moonlight knew there was more to him than there seemed to be and she didn't understand why she wanted to get to know him. When she thought about him, her thoughts grew fuzzy. She didn't understand her own self let alone someone else.

"How can you not be amazed by this, Rune? I've never seen such a beautiful sky," Moonlight covered her mouth and resisted the urge to let out a nervous squeak. Would he be mad she asked that?

"I've seen it too much to care about it anymore..." Rune actually answered. "Nothing new ever happens here. It's always the same. So, it doesn't interest me."

Moonlight couldn't believe it. The sight bored him because he'd grown tired of it? She would have never grown sick of such a lovely sight!

She suddenly felt irritated. "So, you are just tired of EVERYTHING? There's always something new to look forward to. Some wonderful things are timeless. In other words, you've given up on the world? You're not alive!" Rune didn't respond he just stared harshly at her. "You don't feel anything do you? You're heartless!"

Moonlight flew away from him towards the other end of the tower. She had always had a short temper, but it was rare her feelings self-destructed like that. In only a few moments, he'd angered her by showing he really did have a cold nature.

"Why does Erica Mint even like you if you're so cold! She must be just like you!" Moonlight froze still. Her anger cooled down. She'd said way too much.

"Big bwother, lookie!" Moonlight and Rune both turned around and gasped. Erica had climbed on the stone wall surrounding the tower. She was quite content, but that was definitely dangerous! Within moments, she slipped and fell with a blood curdling scream!

For the first time, Moonlight saw Rune's face switch from heartless and fill with shock and terror.

He wasn't close enough to reach Erica before she hit the ground. However, because Moonlight had gone away from him when he'd angered her, she was close enough.

She instantly reacted. Moonlight flew off the edge after Erica. She didn't know why she reacted that way. She thought she would have been frozen and waited for her to fall to the ground with a splat. Instead, she felt something different that made her spring into action. Was that feeling, courage, just like NiGHTS had?

"I've got you, Erica!" Moonlight caught up to Erica and grabbed her. She flew back up to the tower and set her down. Erica was frozen with fright, but she would be fine. She was so young she'd probably forget that spectacle soon too.

Rune didn't say anything. From what Moonlight had seen, he was normally quiet to begin with. This was different though. He was speechless.

Moonlight didn't know what to say either, but then she thought of something and spoke. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that. I'm the one who's heartless. I've always been selfish and short-tempered..." She looked down and turned her head slightly.

"You say that as if you've been alive for longer than a few days... You were just created a short while ago..." Moonlight poked her head up in surprise. Had he realized she wasn't a Nightmaren born from darkness and from far away! Oh no...

"I haven't been alive that long... It just feels like I have! Really!" She exclaimed trying to lie. She couldn't get caught. That meant the end of everything.

Oddly, Rune didn't seem to deny of believe her. He didn't press her further, but he did finally say something that changed her opinion about him entirely. "Thank you for saving my little sister..."

Moonlight didn't know what to say once again. "I didn't think I'd be able to do anything, but I guess I have courage in me after all. Of course, I don't mean I have an Ideya. Only Visitors have them." She just spoke without thinking. What she said was all true, but it wasn't anything that would endanger her secret.

Moonlight sat down and found herself singing. To be honest, she'd loved to sing her entire life and her voice was very beautiful. That's why she'd admired stories of the dreamer, Claris Sinclair. Her mother had told her Claris was as gorgeous a girl as were her singing skills. Obviously, the Visitor would always be better singer than Moonlight could ever be, but she still had strong vocals albeit her voice was almost ridiculously high-pitched.

(A.N. I've probably said this before, but I have imagined what kind of voice Moonlight has in detail. I picture her with voices like Furude Rika from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, or Takamachi Nanoha from Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. Both of these characters are voiced by Yukari Tamura. So, in most cases she would sound like she's from a Japanese dubbed Anime. As for in the English, I guess I picture her with the voice of Christina Vee, but that's only because she is Nanoha's English dub voice actress. So, she can do the cutesy, unbelievably high-pitched "Starlight Breaker" yell.)

'_When I'm lonely, I search for warmth. Then, I trace back to nostalgic memories. The reason I'm longing for my mother, is I want to be in her arms. Then she plays me a lullaby as we bask in the sun. On my way to dreamland, a fairy brings me happiness. Even when I wake up, a seed of kindness remains.'_

Moonlight realized she'd put Erica to sleep with her song. "I guess you better take Erica back to her room... I didn't mean to knock her out," Moonlight laughed nervously.

Rune shook his bed and picked up Erica gently. "I'll escort you back afterwords as I said I would."

With that, they returned Erica to her room and then Rune led Moonlight back to hers. He explained that his room was in the same hall, several doors down. That surprised her quite a bit, but it didn't matter.

They said their goodbyes and parted ways, not noticing a shadow watching their every move. The figure glared at Moonlight as her door closed and left.

Chapter End.

Well, it's obvious who the shadow is lol. My stories are always obvious and predictable though...

By the way, the song Moonlight sang is Yasashii no Tane, by Iwao Junko, only translated because no one wants to read romanised Japanese. The song isn't exactly put out by Junko other than in several Cardcaptor Sakura soundtracks. It's one of Daidouji Tomoyo's characters songs from the series. (Iwao Junko is her voice actress.)

One more thing, the chapter title is from a character song of Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. It's sung by most of the main cast and a secondary character. If you don't know about Higurashi, you've probably heard Dear You -Feel- (the character Sonozaki Mion's solo version) sung by Hatsune Miku and Kaito. Most people don't realize it's a cover song and don't know it's not originally by Vocaloid.


	9. The Power of Song

Sorry, if I'm writing chapters slowly again. I'm busy taking classes to train to become a peer support counselor. It's not something I want to spend the rest of my life doing, but for now I want to be able to help people and then, someday a professional graphic novel artist/author or just a regular author.

Anyway, I'll try to keep writing at a decent pace, but I can't make any promises. I will try to promise you will get at least three chapters a month and my training course is only for the next six weeks.

Moonlight, Rune, Erica Mint, and Presea © Keito-The-Pure

Speckles and Mauve © leelu from deviantart

NiGHTS © Sega and Sonic Team

9 The Power of Music

NiGHTS kissed Reala goodbye because he was going back to Nightmare Castle. He'd stayed all night, though, they had slept in the bedroom for a bit among 'other things.' They hadn't been able to be with each other for that long a time in years. They hadn't been able to hold themselves back.

Overall, NiGHTS had cheered up so much from Reala coming to see her. She was happy he would try to see her several times a month from that point on. If only they'd realized Wizeman wouldn't notice the red jester slipping out as often as he could sooner.

But if they had figured it out, it was more than likely Moonlight would have seen Reala sooner than she had. If she had been just a little bit younger, she might not have snuck out to follow him. Instead, she would have demanded answers from both of them. Moonlight wasn't even nine years-old yet, but she was already starting to become independent enough to decide to do things on her own. She was old enough that she had decided to get the answers on her own instead of waiting. She would probably be very self-sufficient, albeit a bit reckless, when she reached her teenage years.

...

Moonlight floated lazily in the training room. It had been several weeks since she arrived in Nightmare Castle. At the moment, she was supposed to be trying to figure out what her powers were. Unfortunately, she was still have no luck whatsoever. At least no one seemed to be mad at her because they thought she wasn't trying.

She hadn't spoken to Rune since the night they went to the tower. It was like they'd never become friends (as she liked to think about it). Since then, Moonlight had noticed Presea glaring at her in jealousy pretty often. It made her nervous that Presea might challenge her to another fight.

And it was pointless! It wasn't like they were romantic rivals. She had no interest in being in a relationship with Rune. First off, he was at least four years older than her. Second off, she thought it would just be 'weird.' Plus, with the exception of Erica Mint, he was pretty anti-social. They had gotten along for a split second though. Moonlight felt kind of odd when she thought about it. At the moment in particular, she was thinking about.

"Hey, Moonlight, you're face is red." Moonlight jumped up higher in the air as Speckles poked her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, hehe." Speckles laughed in a way that sounded half crazed. She reminded the yellow jester of her cousin, Jake. He was pretty insane, though he was much more stable than his father, Jackle.

"You gave me such a lovely fright, Speckles. Thank you," Moonlight said when she caught her second wind. She almost sounded sarcastic so Speckles frowned. The older girl shook her head and said: "Sorry, I'm not mad at you. Don't worry about it a bit."

Speckles grinned again. "Your choice of words is weird. 'Such a lovely fright?' A lot of the adult Maren seem to talk with the same accent as you. Most of us kids speak with a different accent, but yours is like the older Maren."

Moonlight had noticed the other children in Nightmare Castle did speak with a different accent than the fully grown Maren. However, the Nightmaren children from Nightopia, including herself, spoke differently. She'd concluded it was because they were taught to speak by their parents. The non rebel kids were born at ages old enough to speak, but for some reason the way they sounded and their choice of words was different. She guessed Wizeman made them that way for no apparent reason.

(A.N. I'm not British, so I don't know a lot about how they speak. However, I try to give Moonlight, Alicia Lane, and Lucy Taylor more of their forms of speaking. By that, I mean British accents like NiGHTS, Reala, Will and Helen have in JoD. But for some of the other characters in this story, such as the OCs that aren't mine created by friends in North America, I try to give them American accents. As for the other Visitor OCs in this story, Julie Fields, Omar, Henry, and Adena Shay, I give them American accents.

Now I'll give you a slight spoiler. Julie's name by birth is Julie Sinclair-Edwards. I'm not sure I'll be able to get to the details in this story, but she is Claris Sinclair and Elliot Edwards' daughter. Julie uses a false family name because she doesn't want people to know her parents are celebrities.

If you want to know more about this , I recommend you read my fan-comic, "Lucy and Henry's Adventures" on devianart. The comic is set in AT Moonlight's timeline several years before she began to help the character's in Moonlight's timeline. The Julie of that timeline plays a much more major role. Though, I haven't gotten to Julie's back-story yet. The arc I'm currently on in the comic will soon give out all the information you need.)

"Um... What were you talking about before you said my accent is weird?" Moonlight asked. Speckles repeated what she said. "My f-face was red?" Speckles nodded when she stuttered. _'I was blushing when I was thinking about Rune...? Is something wrong with me? It's not like that... Honest!' _She thought. She shook the thought from her mind as Mauve came over to them.

"Hey, Moonlight. Can I talk to you about something in private?" she asked. Moonlight nodded, apologized to Speckles, and flew away a bit. Moonlight asked her friend what she wanted and Mauve began to speak. "Moonlight, do you like music?" Moonlight cocked her head in confusion. The purple and pinked haired girl continued. "I really love it. I play a few different instruments."

"Really? I love music too! But why do you want to talk about this in private?" Moonlight didn't understand where she was going with the conversation. She was very curious though.

"I want to be a musician, not a soldier. I don't really tell anyone I don't trust, but you're already a great friend and I just was wondering what you thought about it? Is it wrong that I don't want to be what Master Wizeman wants me to be?"

Moonlight shook her head. "I don't find it wrong one little bit. I think it's quite admirable." She smiled. Mauve looked a bit surprised, but returned the expression a few moments later. "I love music so very much. I don't play any instruments, but I love singing more than anything."

"Would you like to come to my room after we're done training today? You could sing while I play music," Mauve invited Moonlight. The eight year-old beamed up brightly and nodded. "Awesome!"

…

Moonlight flew into the Mauve's room. Speckles was also there. She was the only other person that knew about her love of music.

"Here's the lyrics to the song. Can you read notes to follow the melody?" Mauve asked. Moonlight was about to say no, but she felt a strange sensation when she touched the music sheet. "Moonlight...?"

'_You can do more things than you think, other me.'_

Her alternate timeline self entered her mind again. She looked at the sheet. She'd never read musical notes in her life...

And yet, she could read them.

'_You are a special existence. Your mind can make you understand things you otherwise couldn't. Sing, sing, with all your heart.' _

"Sorry, I was a tad lost in thought, but yes I can read it."

"Let's get this show on the road already," Speckles said looking rather bored.

So, the private show started.

'_I believe, but in the corner of my mind, there is a shadow of uneasiness. The warmth would always stay by me I was a child who didn't suspect anything. I swallow my tears and bite my lip, so I can laugh that I've gotten stronger. Please tell me that the warmth of your hand isn't a lie. Call my name in a gentle voice. Don't leave me alone anymore. I've shouted out my wish and prayers, but my voice never reaches. Now, even though I cannot see you, you're always there for me. Your kindness melts into the sunshine. Happiness never ends, and it stays with me'_

"Hey, you two, look behind you!" Speckles exclaimed suddenly. Moonlight and Mauve turned around and stared where she was looking. Their faces copied Speckles utterly shocked ones. They just stared with gaped mouths. No one spoke for what seemed like ten minutes maybe longer.

"Um... Why... i-is my bed flying...?" Mauve choked out breaking the awkward silence. Indeed, her bed was levitating just above the floor.

'_Other me, you can do many things. Telekinesis is one of your special powers. You also possess telepathy. I do as well. That is how we communicate.'_

"Uh, Speckles, Mauve..." Her friends turned to look at her. "I think... I did this..." Suddenly, she smiled. "I can make things float!"

Mauve and Speckles grinned and the latter said: "No way, Moonlight! That's awesome." They were glad she'd finally found a power. There was finally something she could do!

Mauve's smile became wry. "Um... I'd like my bed back on the ground though..." Moonlight blushed and tried to figure out how to get it down. She wouldn't want her bed to float eternally either.

'_Sing, sing, little one. Sing a song once to make something happen. Sing again to reverse the effect.'_

"Oh! I know how to get it down." Following her other self's advice, Moonlight repeated the song. As a result, Mauve's bed gently returned to the ground. The trio sighed with relief.

…

It had been another few days since Moonlight had learned of her first magical power. In that time, she'd found her singing could make various other things happen as well.

One such thing she made was a pretty gold aurora appearing above everyone's heads. It wasn't something good that resulted though. Some of the kids appeared to experience unnatural pain from the light and to others it did nothing. Nevertheless, Moonlight was not allowed to try it again. She'd practically been threatened to never attempt it once more.

Moonlight was from that point on often singing different songs to see what she could make happen.

On that day, the guardians of the apprentices came and announced something to them. Apparently, every few years, Wizeman would hold balls in which his servants were allowed to attend and dance. Once again, that time had come. That time in particular, most of the children would be allowed to attend. The only ones that weren't allowed to join in were Vert, Midnight, and Erica Mint because they were so young.

And so preparations for the ball began. Little did anyone suspect, how things would change from that night onward.

Chapter End.

I'm too tired to write ending notes. I've got to much homework...


	10. Before the Ball

Well, I can't work on my homework or go to class so I'm able to work on this. Yay!

Moonlight, Lucy Taylor, Henry, Omar, Adena Shay, Julie Fields, and Presea © Keito The Pure

The green Maren © Ventus-Fangirl02

NiGHTS © Sega and Sonic Team

10 Before the Ball

Moonlight laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had a sinking feeling and a bad one at that. She thought something bad was going to happen. She didn't know what it was and yet, she was sure something terrible would happen at the ball. Something horrid would definitely happen and she was certain of that fact.

'_Don't worry other me. Do you remember the invincible spell of your important allies' hero?'_

Her other self's thoughts echoed attempting to comfort her. They succeeded in reminding Moonlight to say: "It will surely be alright." Their success made her manage a smile.

'_Good girl. Now, I have something to show you.'_

The backdrop of her room faded and Moonlight found herself in the other timeline closely linked with her own. She saw what appeared to be a human girl, in her late teens, in an elegant dress crying her eyes out.

'_How could I have done this...? Why did I destroy everything...!' _The girl's spirit wailed.

Moonlight wasn't sure who the girl was, but there was something familiar about her. She had a similar air to herself. That thought finally gave her a good guess. _'Is this another me taken on the form of a Visitor? What happened!' _She mentally sensed the second other self showing her the scene nod to say that was indeed a third incarnation of both of them.

'_I don't remember anything, but I destroyed the ballroom and hurt sis! It's all my fault and I don't even know why I did it!' _

Moonlight blinked when she heard her emotionally injured self say, "Sis." She didn't have any siblings, but did this other version of herself have a sister? Was it someone like a sister to her? What did she do to her "sister?"

'_Keito says her childhood hero has a spell that makes her invincible. 'It will surely be alright.' I'll just keep telling myself that no matter what. It will surely be alright.'_

Moonlight blinked again. Keito? What an unusual name. Was it a nickname? The name obviously belonged to the golden-haired girl that was her "important ally." Now, Moonlight knew more about her by just a little bit.

Plus, she knew then that the invincible spell was used by more others than she thought. It gave her hope to keep on going. She couldn't give up on going home yet, even though she'd become afraid to try and escape from the tower. She couldn't believe that she'd lose everything at the upcoming ball either.

The scene around her faded back into her room in Nightmare Castle. It was because she understood what the Moonlight of the first timeline showed her. She had shown her two things. The first was to never give up. The second was that she wasn't alone.

…

Reala floated down the hall towards Moonlight's room. As her guardian, and her father, he thought he should check on her. Perhaps he could also explain a bit about why he couldn't let her go home to Nightopia yet. He wouldn't tell her everything, but she did deserve to know why he refused to allow her to escape.

He knocked on her door and crept inside. Moonlight immediately looked up when she saw him. "Reala... What are you doing here?" He hadn't expected an instant answer. She was becoming less afraid of him after all. That was a relief.

"I just came to check on you," he said flatly.

He had an unusual look on his face. It was an expression one would expect a parent to give to their child. Moonlight felt peculiar about that face. She didn't have the slightest clue why he would stare at her like that. She didn't know it was because he actually WAS her father. She thought it was because they were both rebels, or so he said he was. She didn't suspect the true reason at all.

Moonlight decided to be brave and ask him some questions while he was in her presence and they were alone. "Reala, why is it you're taking care of me? Is it because we're both rebels?" She questioned. Reala didn't say anything like she expected. He never told her the truth and she was itching to know why he cared for her. She tried another question. "Are you going to help me get home soon...?" That was what she wanted to know most of all. She knew he probably wouldn't answer that either, but she asked anyway.

"I will get you home as soon as I can, but I'm afraid that won't be anytime soon." He'd actually answered, but it wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. She made a face to ask why, but he just said: "There are multiple reasons you cannot return to your mother yet."

Moonlight grit her teeth, jumped off her bed, tightened her fists and growled. "Why! You're never honest with me! You hide everything from me! Why can't you tell me the truth!" She yelled angrily. "You just want to keep me prisoner! You probably want to turn me into Wizeman. For all I know, you aren't really a rebel and are just using me!" Reala remained silent again. "I HATE YOU, REALA!" Before he could stop her, Moonlight flew from her room and out the door. She needed time to cool her head. Reala decided to let her go. He fault awful about how he'd handled that situation and didn't know what to do. Why did he always make mistakes when it involved Moonlight?

...

The ball would be in a few hours, but Moonlight didn't care anymore, she didn't care about it at all to begin with though. It didn't matter one bit.

She decided she'd go visit Lucy and the other imprisoned humans like she'd promised them before. She thought talking to them might have helped her calm down.

She mostly knew her away around Nightmare Castle by that point. She was sure she'd be fine. There was little-to-no chance she'd lose her way again. At that point, she didn't care if she got lost either. All she wanted was to ease her stress and get away from Reala.

She stepped through the door to the Visitor's prison. The humans were indeed there and turned to look at her with gentle smiles. Moonlight felt her tension begin to cool by their kind faces.

"Moonlight, you came back!" Lucy cheerfully greeted her. Then, the blond girl noticed the Nightmaren wasn't quite herself.

Julie stared with concerned eyes. "Moonlight, is something wrong?"

Moonlight shook her head. "I'm okay... I just needed to cool my head and I want to keep my promise to visit you all," she said softly.

"Whatever it is bugging you, it won't help us any. Why the heck would you visit us when you're upset? Cheerfulness might make you more tolerable," Henry said shrugging as Adena nodded.

"Henry, you're being rude again. Knock it off!" Omar scolded his younger brother.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't take it personally," Moonlight tried to assure. She had been a little bit hurt by Henry's words but she didn't show it. She guessed Lucy would pound him for his insult later anyway.

For a little while, Moonlight enjoyed chatting with her only friends that knew her true identity. It made her feel better and the dreamers were happy to talk with her too.

She still wished she could untie their souls from the prison and help them back to Nightopia, but there was nothing she could do. She'd just have to live with that self-blame.

Soon enough, she knew she'd get caught if she stayed with them much longer. So, she said her goodbyes and decided to head back to her room.

She had to prepare for the ball whether she wanted to go or not. She couldn't waste any time.

She just hoped Reala wasn't still in her room waiting for her.

…

To Moonlight's luck, Reala had returned to his own room.

He was furious with himself for how he'd treated her. He felt like he was a terrible father.

He finally understood why NiGHTS had wanted him to see Moonlight. She had wanted him to learn about her and for her to learn about him. She wanted them to have an understanding so they could have a proper father-daughter relationship. Why hadn't he listened? He had just done what AT Moonlight told him to do. Perhaps he'd misunderstood what she had meant for him to do. To think he has thought, hiding his identity from his daughter would protect her.

He had to do something or Moonlight and NiGHTS would hate him. What could he do that would fix it? He needed to make up what he'd done to her. Plus, he needed to show her he could be trusted and had no ill-intentions. What could he do?

Then an idea came to him... It was the only way. It was the most dangerous idea he could have thought of to apologize to Moonlight. Unfortunately, there was no other choice.

…

Presea glared at Moonlight's door from the hall corner. She had a demented look on her face. The twisted expression she wore turned to a wicked smirk.

But... It turned into to look of pained jealously. _'I won't lose this time! I won't let everyone else take what's important to me. I have always let others take what's mine. I can't do that anymore!'_

Her sad memories filled her mind. Everything she loved and cared for was always stolen from her. She was tired of it. The reasons she was who she was were making her plot something. She served Wizeman and did what she did for herself. She was powerful and could quit whenever she wanted to, but she never gave up. This time, she'd win the bet for certain. She just kept telling herself that.

…

Those of the first timeline observed the two worlds that emerged later. "Everything begins again from this point. What will happen in the second timeline is fated. There is nothing we can do. That hardship must be faced if she is to gain true strength," the green jester Maren said as she stared at Alternate Timeline Moonlight.

"I know, sis. We can only change what was meant to be changed. Everything happens for a reason. If the little me is going to grow up, having a hard time of it will be sad, but benefit her in the end." She paused and looked down. "She has to go through so many horrific years that we never hard. I feel guilty, but it's the only way."

Her sister looked into the third timeline. "She has to become the fifth butterfly. The first four come from this world. Even they will have an easier time than she will, but she will be a powerful asset at a result. The hell the third timeline is and will face will eventually allow them to reach her level of suffering. The you of that world will be a mixed blessing. She stands in the twilight or the sunrise depending on how you look at it."

"But, a miracle will happen. When the other mes cross paths and when they join the others our task of defending their worlds will end. They won't need as any more and we can continue to help the timelines that still need us." Alternte Timeline looked up with a hopeful face. "Fate can be changed. Peace can come. When everyone believes in themselves and each other, anything can happen.

Chapter end.

I've got nothing to say again. ^^;


	11. The Revelation Ball

And I couldn't get this chapter done on Monday. Well, at least I'm finally caught up on homework and have a lot less of it to do from now on. Thank you, teacher for giving us so much work we're now ahead of schedule and can slow down. Plus, class is only a few more weeks. Though, I might get a job when I finish. I doubt I will, but that would be nice.

I'll try to get as much done of this story I can in the meantime.

Moonlight, Rune, Erica Mint, and Presea © Keito The Pure

Speckles and Mauve © leelu from deviantart

Winda and Moon © dreamdelights from deviantart

Jake © werecatkid17 from deviantart

NiGHTS and all related trademarks © Sega and Sonic Team

11 The Revelation Ball

Moonlight changed her clothes from her usual cybermage/jester outfit. In the earlier days, the guardians had told the apprentices they'd be given different clothes to wear to the ball. Moonlight hadn't expected that. To her, the clothes seemed unusual.

She found that what she was supposed to wear was a ballgown, bright yellow in color, with a fake butterfly attached onto the back in place of a ribbon or sash. She realized it was similar to the dress her other self she'd seen cry in the third timeline wore at that time. It was just a bit less revealing.

Moonlight took her precious polished blue stone from her normal clothes and placed on front of the gown like a magnet as a finishing touch. (Plus, without it, her body would put out too much energy and she wouldn't be able to retain it all. She didn't want her energy to burst out and destroy the ballroom. Though, she had always wondered why she had all the excess energy in the first place. NiGHTS had given her the stone and explained why she must always wear it when she was very little. How did her mother know that when she'd never had an outburst before?)

"This is going to be bad... I don't even know how to dance," she stated to no one in particular as she was alone in the room. "Who would want to dance with someone as brainless as me in the first place?" she asked no one once again.

She shook those gloomy thoughts out of her mind. "It will surely be alright," she recited the invincible spell. "I'll be okay. I'll just stay around my friends and talk. They said they don't know what to do either." She paused. "I just hope I don't run into Reala and nothing bad will happen." She had to think positive even with those thoughts roaming around in her head.

…

"I'm going to do it," Reala said. "I'm going to tell Moonlight my true identity." He adjusted his collar. "I'm going to tell Moonlight I'm her father." He was sure that was the only way to regain his daughter's trust. He realized she deserved to know everything too at that point.

…

Moonlight managed to find her way to the ballroom without getting lost. As soon as she stepped through the enormous double doors, she stared in awe at the astounding sight before her eyes. It was far brighter than all the rooms in Nightmare Castle she'd seen previously combined.

The room was filled with tons and tons of Nightmaren. They were scattered just about everywhere. Some of the Maren were dancing, while others floated or stood in place chatting with one another.

She never knew Wizeman's servants could be so carefree and happy. She had previously thought most of them were serious, cruel, or bent on destroying Nightopia, apart from her friends. In that ballroom, they were so different. If they could be that happy for just one night, perhaps that's why they didn't leave Wizeman. And yet she still wondered, what the war between Nightopia and Nightmare was for. Why couldn't they live in peace and harmony? Wizeman was the only thing preventing such a wonderful world from existing.

"Hey, Moonlight, we're over here!" Moonlight turned to her left to spot Moon calling her. He was with Winda. She felt even better because she'd finally spotted someone she knew. She immediately flew over to join them. At least she wasn't alone in the ballroom.

"Moonlight, you look really pretty," Winda complimented. Moonlight blushed shyly. "Wow! You normally wear such bright colors that I never suspected your hair is black."

Moonlight nodded knowing that fact very well. Jake had often teased her by calling her an "exploding crayola box." It was because she did indeed wear very vibrant colors. Her main color was yellow, with a medium amount of orange, and a very very tiny amount of purple. It was shocking but pleasantly considered quirk that her hair contracted her clothes so much. Though almost no one ever saw it because she almost always wore her hat. Her long black curls were practically never visible.

NiGHTS hand blond hair, so Moonlight had assumed her hair color was inherited from the father she never knew. Her mother had said Moonlight's turquoise blue green eyes were a similar shade to his. She said her eyes were a bit darker in color unlike her father though. His were apparently a more bright color from Wizeman's abuse at one point. Though, the child's facial structure was a lot like her mother's.

Did her facial shape resemble her father's just a little bit though? Moonlight would probably never know the answer to that question. She was starting to believe he really was dead like NiGHTS had told her. The odds of his survival were beyond low and she'd refused to believe it. That realization made her think she had hurt her mother more than she thought at the time during that fight.

"Hi, everyone," Speckles and Mauve said joining the trio. Moonlight was finally surrounded by all her friends. The two that just joined up also commented on her hair. Though they all complimented how each other dressed. They all looked amazing.

That was when someone unexpected came up to them. "Hey, can I talk to you, Moonlight...?" Rune asked quietly. Speckles and Mauve stared defensively while Moon and Winda were surprised that anti-social Rune was talking to any of them.

They didn't know he and Moonlight had somewhat become "friends" at the tower that night. She had no clue how to tell anyone that something that surprising happened. Rune didn't tell anyone because he didn't talk to anyone.

"Uh sure..." Moonlight nodded awkwardly. Rune floated off signaling her to follow. She looked back at her friend's concerned faces and said: "It will surely be alright." The invincible spell wasn't for her alone.

…

"W-what did you want to talk to me about, Rune..." Moonlight stammered quietly. Once she was alone with him at the edge of the room, her thoughts grew fuzzy and she couldn't think clearly. What could Rune possibly want to talk to her about?

'_It's not a love confession is it!' _Moonlight instantly shook that thought from her mind with a furiously red face. That idea was downright insane! Why had she even thought of such a thing! Luckily, Rune hadn't been looking at her when it crossed her recklessly thinking mind.

"Erica is too young to attend the ball. So, she cried when I couldn't be with her tonight..." Rune said in his usual emotionless tone. Moonlight had no idea what that had to do with her.

Wait a minute. Was that his way of saying, he didn't want to leave her either and was lonely? Did he just want company? Rune was so hard to read the thoughts and speech of. And if he just wanted to be with someone, why did it have to be her in particular? Was it really because they'd reached an understanding that night at the tower?

"Moonlight, would you like to dance...?" Rune suddenly asked shocking the yellow jester.

…

Reala was flying around the ballroom. He needed to find Moonlight so he could tell her the truth. Just where was she in the room? He'd been looking for her for about an hour at that point. She probably hadn't reached the ballroom when he'd first started searching. Moonlight hadn't been there to find at that point, but after about thirty minutes, she should have been around there somewhere.

That was when he spotted her friends. He decided to ask them if they knew Moonlight's whereabouts. "Have you apprentices seen Moonlight anywhere?" He asked them.

Moon and Winda looked at each other and back at Reala. Moonlight had gone off with Rune to everyone's shock and hadn't come back. Should they tell him that? He was her guardian so it was probably alright. They guessed he meant no harm. "She was with us for a little while, but Rune came over and asked to speak with her. Then, she went off with him somewhere."

Reala thanked them and went back to searching for Moonlight. He also told them that if they saw Moonlight, to let her know he was looking for her. She was probably still angry with him, so he thought that might have been a bad idea later. There was nothing he could do about that mistake and it wasn't a big deal.

He began to get frustrated. He didn't show it on his face though. _'Where are you, Moonlight' Why did you go off with Rune...? Where did he take you to!'_

Reala thought back to when he'd met the Rune from the old timeline. That one had gone with Moonlight through time to the past. When he'd met him, he'd instantly disliked the blue jester. He'd stared blankly at Reala as if he didn't appear fond of him either. Their personalities just retracted them from one another.

The Rune of the new timeline was the same. He didn't care about most things and those around him. He just cared about what he wanted and was cold. Reala didn't trust him and so he wanted to keep him away from Moonlight. He was sure that he would hurt her. Plus, he was sure he would try to take her away from everything that was important.

That was when he finally found Moonlight. She was just dancing... with Rune! Reala was getting less thrilled every minute. He couldn't allow Rune to get anywhere near his daughter. It was for her safety.

…

Moonlight didn't notice Reala watching her and Rune because she was in a daze. She felt like she was dreaming rather than being a dream herself. She didn't even remember how she'd agreed to dancing with him.

She wouldn't look at Rune and stared down at her feet. She was trying to make sure she didn't mess up. Her face was three different shades of red and she didn't want him to see her like that. Maybe she really did have a crush on him and just wouldn't let herself admit it. She was a rebel and he was one of Wizeman's servants. It couldn't work out. He was still way older than her too. She was only eight and considered herself too young to be in a relationship.

"I'm sorry, but may I cut in?" Moonlight snapped out of her trance when someone approached them. It was Reala! He was the last Nightmaren she wanted to see. She was still frustrated with him for not allowing her to return home. She had lost faith in him.

"Do as you like..." Rune said silently and left. Why had he left her there alone with him? Didn't he notice that she'd become nervous when Reala showed up? That proved Rune was just using her because he was bored. Once someone interrupted, he just didn't care and left her alone to face the conflict. How rude! Moonlight was angry with Rune too then.

"Leave me alone, Reala," Moonlight said crossing her arms and looking away coldly. Reala stared at her. That was just like how NiGHTS had treated him before he rebelled. She was becoming more like her mother everyday.

"I'm going to tell you the truth. Just listen to what I have to say. You can hate me if you want if you don't like my explanation," Reala said. Moonlight looked up. "I promise I won't lie to you. I'll tell you anything you want to know.

Moonlight entered her dreamy state once she was dancing with Reala. It seemed she was really shy about such things. Well, she was only a child. She wasn't accustomed to these kind of things.

"The reason you can't go home is your mother wanted you to come here." Moonlight listened carefully even though she couldn't believe what Reala said. "She knew you could only develop your powers self consciously or under pressure. In Nightopia, there was no way those conditions could be met."

"Then, was I supposed to follow you? Was that a setup?" Moonlight asked. It appeared that no one was looking at them or listening to them. Thank goodness. They were talking in the presence of so many of Wizeman's servants.

"It was a setup and in a way it wasn't. Some things were planned out and some were the cause of your own ideas. We knew that eventually you would chase after me. After all, you have no idea who I am and wanted to know. That was because I left you at such a young age..."

Moonlight cocked her head in confusion. What was he saying? "Left me...? We've met before I followed you to Nightmare?" she asked. Reala finally had her full attention.

"I left you before you were old enough to even crawl. It was for you and your mother's protection. I left to keep you safe until you were old enough to start training. I didn't want to, but there were no other options."

It finally clicked in Moonlight's head what had happened and who Reala really was. She thought she was going to cry. She had to hold it in or someone would grow suspicious. But she knew she could trust Reala at last. He would never hurt her.

"Yo-you're really alive! You've been looking after me all along, Dad..." she was shaking. Reala had been her father all along. How could she never have realized the truth? It was so obvious that it made her shake even more.

"LOOK OUT!" someone yowled suddenly. Everyone looked up at the ceiling. A large chandelier had snapped from its cord. It was heading towards the ground at a fast rate! Moonlight found herself pushing Reala away. A millisecond later, her world turned black as someone watched from the shadows.

Chapter end.

Cliffhanger! Evil right? I love tormenting you guys. Sorry if this chapter was a bit long.


	12. A Blank Slate

Yay, I got the new chapter done before even six O'clock and on time. Why am I still amazed at the fact I'm keeping up with updating this...? Maybe it's because the original version of Looking To the Future would go endless months without an update. Well, my classes will end in a couple weeks so, maybe I'll be able to get chapters done even faster at that time.

Moonlight © Keito The Pure

Winda © dreamdelights from deviantart

Sam Shade © werecatkid17 from deviantart

NiGHTS and all related trademarks © Sega and Sonic Team

12 A Blank Slate

"MOONLIGHT, ARE YOU ALRIGHT! WAKE UP!" Winda cried at her gravely injured friend in the infirmary. All of her friends and Reala were around her, but she wouldn't open her eyes. Her head was wrapped in bandages and she had multiple cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Several of her bones were broken too.

Reala replayed the scene in his head over and over. Moonlight had knocked him out of the way and was crushed by the chandelier. She'd been put in critical condition with a severe head injury. The healers had told him she was in a coma. The odds of her waking up were extremely low.

The red jester suspected foul play, but he had no proof. He hadn't gotten to examine the chandelier before it was permanently thrown away in an undisclosed location. Therefore, he didn't know if the cord it was attached to had simply snapped off or if someone had deliberately cut it.

Why hadn't he been the one to get hit! Why hadn't he pushed her out of the way instead! He was her father and he hadn't been able to protect her! He was so furious it would have been horrifying if he showed it on his face. Reala was good at hiding his emotions so, no one knew what he was feeling inside.

And worst of all, the "accident" happened just after he'd told Moonlight everything. What if someone had been listening to them after all? What if someone knew the secret the whole time?

NiGHTS would probably never forgive him for letting her get so gravely injured. When she found out, she'd be furious! He hadn't protected their daughter when it was at the most important moment. As a result, her life was in danger and there was nothing anyone could do.

Reala knew he had to tell NiGHTS what happened. His mate needed to know that their child was hurt possibly beyond repair. He had to go to The Dream Gate before Moonlight's condition could change for the worst. She had to know exactly what had happened.

And yet, he couldn't pry himself from Moonlight's side even for a millisecond. He stayed by her in her room in the infirmary at all times. He couldn't take his eyes off her at all. It was his job to take care of Moonlight as her guardian and more importantly, her father. Nevertheless, it was also his responsibility to let NiGHTS know about the incident and situation. He had to choose between his daughter and his mate.

Finally, he got an idea of how he could watch over Moonlight and relay the information back to NiGHTS. He decided he would ask Sam Shade to explain the disaster to NiGHTS. He probably should have given the explanation to her personally, but he needed to protect their daughter while she was vulnerable to everything. After all, somebody could have been attempting to murder her by cutting the chandelier loose and would come back to finish the job once she was alone, defenceless, injured, and comatose.

…

"Sam, that can't be true!" NiGHTS exclaimed loudly once she heard her daughter was in critical condition and possibly on the verge of death. "Oh my god!" She put her head in her hands unable to believe what she'd been told. She was completely stressed out over what she'd just learned. "Moonlight, no!"

"Reala feels unbelievably guilty that he let that happen to the poor kid. He won't leave her bedside no matter what. That is why he sent me to let you know instead of talking to you himself."

Unluckily for Sam Shade, NiGHTS filtered out parts of what she'd just stated because she was in so much shock. "HE LET HER GET HURT AND NOT ONLY THAT, HE DIDN'T HAVE THE COURAGE TO COME AND TELL ME HIMSELF!" she yelled.

Sam was about to say something to her in a desperate attempt to calm the purple jester down, but NiGHTS continued screaming. "I'M GOING TO KILL REALA! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO **MY** DAUGHTER!" She punched a wall furiously. It was amazing that there wasn't even a scratch from the extremely harsh impact.

"NiGHTS, chill out! It happened in a split-second. No one could have done anything to save her." She stopped speaking because of how intensely NiGHTS was staring at her. Eventually, she managed to continue speaking. "He thinks she's still in worse danger. He thinks someone is trying to murder her. He's sure they're going to try again once Moonlight is all alone, especially now that she's unconscious and far from able to protect herself. He has to stay with her to make sure she's safe."

Sam Shade stopped speaking again because she thought she was just making NiGHTS more upset and hadn't chosen her words carefully at all.

To her shock, NiGHTS temper cooled down in a matter of seconds and tears welled up in her eyes. She'd become startled to see that she was furious with herself and no longer Reala. "I... I should have realized Reala is trying to protect Moonlight right now. I know he would have done something if he could. It must have all happened so fast... He probably didn't have time to react."

Sam listened to NiGHTS silently. She was unsure of what to say.

"I couldn't do anything in the old timeline to rescue Moonlight when Wizeman stole her energy and killed her in the process... If I couldn't save her back then, Reala couldn't have done anything now either. I guess... we're even now..." NiGHTS began to sob even harder. "How could he do something, I couldn't do? How could I have doubted him so much...?"

"NiGHTS..." was all Sam Shade could manage to squeeze out of her mouth. She found herself leaving without another word because she didn't think there was anything she could say or do to ease NiGHTS's pain. Only Reala could lessen NiGHTS hurt at times like those and at that moment, he couldn't be there to end her heartache.

…

Reala watched over Moonlight twenty four/seven. He didn't go to his room, he didn't help out with the work Wizeman's servants did (naturally a lot of them were beyond annoyed with him about it, not that he cared at that moment), and he most definitely didn't sleep either.

Sam Shade had come to tell him how NiGHTS reacted to the tragic news, but he only half-listened. Moonlight was the only thing on his mind at that moment, at that horrifying time.

_Time Skip: A Month and two and a half weeks later._

Reala was eventually forced to go back to work sometime later. Luckily, Sam Shade promised to look after Moonlight when he couldn't be there. They took shifts between working and guarding her.

Reala didn't have anything near enough time to go and visit NiGHTS. Sam had told him she seemed to understand the situation and forgave him. To think such a tragedy could bring them to an understanding at last.

Even so, he hated being unable to visit her and properly apologize in-person. He didn't like leaving NiGHTS alone to go crazy wonder what had become of Moonlight and himself. He was sure she was unbelievably hurt by everything that happened and her own loneliness. He knew for a fact she missed both him and the yellow jester. He wanted to see her equally as much.

Moonlight's friends had stopped coming to visit her for a long while. They had given up hope she would ever awaken and smile at them again. They didn't want to watch her waste away without being able to even say farewell to them.

However, there was still some hope. Moonlight's vital signs hadn't gotten any better, but they hadn't gotten any worse either. They weren't getting stronger, but they weren't weakening even a little bit. There was a fifty/fifty chance that she was going to be alright.

Reala watched her intently. Her face was calm and quiet. Her breathing was steady. She was going to wake up. He'd wait for her to regain consciousness no matter how long it took for it to happen.

'_Please, Moonlight. You're strong. You can pull through this,' _he thought. As if she could hear his voice, she suddenly stirred, but just a little bit. That was the first time he'd seen her do so, since she went into a coma!

"Moonlight, can you hear me?" he asked seeing if she'd respond. "Moonlight, wake up." She stirred once more. In another moment, she blinked open her beautiful turquoise eyes. Her eyes opened sleepily. She woke up! "Moonlight, you're awake. Are you feeling alright?" He asked her. "I knew you'd pull through." 

Moonlight's expression was blank. It took her quite a long while to realize Reala was speaking to her. Eventually she managed to say something. She answered him with a question of her own...

"Who are you...?" Reala's expression was filled with shock. It was hard to get him to react physically to anything. And yet, Moonlight had just done it without breaking a sweat.

"Moonlight, are you joking?" he asked. He hoped to everything that was holy that she wasn't serious. _'She's perfectly fine... She's just joking with me to show she's feeling alright...'_ Reala thought to himself frantically.

"Who are you...?" she asked again.

"Moonlight, this isn't funny anymore. Stop joking and answer my question," he pleaded desperately trying to deny what he was hearing.

"Who are you...?" She asked one last time looking way past beyond confused. "You called me Moonlight... Is that my name...?" she stopped speaking for a moment. "I can't remember anything... What happened to me and where am I...?"

Reala finally accepted the realization that Moonlight was dead serious. She wasn't joking. She'd truly forgotten who she was and who he was. She couldn't remember anything at all.

Memory loss was common with head injuries and Reala knew that. However, that was the first time he had ever seen it himself. He never wanted to see it happen again after that.

Why! Why had it happened to her out of everyone in The Night Dimension! Moonlight had done nothing! She'd done nothing to deserve such a horribly cruel fate!

"The apprentice is awake?" a healer said coming in her room in the infirmary.

"She's lost her memory! Please examine her right now!" Reala demanded of him. "Make sure she regains her memories!"

"I'll do everything that I'm capable of doing," the healer responded.

'_This is just another thing that NiGHTS is going to be upset about when she finds out! Things just keep getting worse and worse!'_

Reala had to make sure every single one of Moonlight's memories came back or he would never forgive himself. If that didn't happen, who knew what would become of her? She couldn't lose her memories forever!

The healer asked Moonlight easy to answer question while he examined her injuries, especially her head. Her responses were slow, quiet, and a little unsettling. Afterwards, he talked to Reala in the infirmary hall.

"Will she be alright?" Reala asked immediately. "Is her memory loss temporary? Or is she delirious or is she dizzy and can't think straight? What happened?"

"It's a minor case of amnesia. It must have been caused by the blow to her head. Her brain might be permanently damaged. Seeing as her waking up at all is miraculous, it's hard to say whether her memories will come back or her head will fully heal and it's far too early to know anything just yet. Even if she manages to make a complete and full recovery, there's no telling whether her memory will return or not. She might have to be retaught everything she knew from scratch. She's like a blank slate waiting to be written on right now."

"Meaning, she can regain her memory manually, right?"

"Yes, but she cannot be fed too much information at one time too fast. It might be too much for her and her brain injury could worsen from the shock of being overloaded. She can't be told anything that will shock a lot her either. She's too weak to accept anything like that right now."

'_If anyone else tells her anything before I can, she'll think she's always been in Nightmare. On the other hand, telling her the truth might be too much for her! This is bad? What should I do? What can I do?'_

Chapter end.

Oh no! Moonlight has amnesia! What an overly common scenario.


	13. A New Point of View

I know how long it's been since I wrote a new chapter. I've got family visiting (that might even be moving in). Whenever I have visitor in the house, I have so much trouble focusing on writing, drawing, ext. The guests include, my drama-creating older sister and her seven month-old baby who is teething. I'll try to adjust to them and stay on track though. Bear with me!

Moonlight, Rune, Presea, Erica Mint © Keito The Pure

Luna (AT Moonlight's sister) © Ventus-Fangirl02

Winda and Moon © dreamdelights from deviantart

Speckles and Mauve © leelu from deviantart

13 A New Point of View

"Moonlight, let me explain what happened. Maybe it will help you get your memories back," Reala said when the healer left the room and he was alone with his daughter. He'd figured that if he told Moonlight who she really was before anyone else told her otherwise, she'd be able to withstand the truth. She had to be told her real identity before her false identity. The false identity was probably easier for her to accept after her real one because it wasn't as complicated as a rebel secretly training in Nightmare Castle. If she thought she was one of Wizeman's servants first, it would be too much of a shock for her to find out her real life was different. He had to explain everything to her or she'd be in trouble.

"Moonlight, you're okay!" Moon said coming in the room followed by Winda, Speckles, and Mauve. Oh no! He couldn't let her friends talk to her because Moonlight would be given her false identity too soon. He had to get them out of the room quickly.

"Who are they...?" Moonlight asked before he could usher the kids out of her room.

Her friends stared at her in shock. "Moonlight, we're your friends! Don't you remember us at all!" Winda exclaimed shocked at Moonlight's clueless reaction and confused face.

"She really does have Amnesia! I thought that healer was telling a sick joke," Speckles said crossing her arms angrily. Reala's mind was filled with frustration. So, the healer had already let everyone know she was awake! Wasn't there such a thing as being discreet! Moonlight was still critically injured and needed to rest before anyone could visit her!

Reala looked at the apprentices and said: "She needs to rest. You can visit her later when she's feeling better." Unluckily, the kids ignored him and surrounded Moonlight's bed. She looked a bit overwhelmed, but didn't seem to mind. He couldn't yell at them to leave because it might startle Moonlight and put her into shock. That was another reason they needed to get out. She was just too fragile at that moment.

"You're my friends...?" Moonlight asked still looking rather blank with curiosity. She really didn't remember. The way she looked at the other children was as if she'd never seen them before in her entire life. It just made it all the more clear.

Continuing to ignore Reala, Mauve said: "Yes, we are your friends. I'm Mauve and this shirt girl here is Speckles."

"I'm not short!" Speckles retorted.

"I'm Winda, Moonlight," the remaining girl said gesturing to herself. Everyone drowned out Speckles having a complete and utter meltdown.

"And I'm Moon."

"She needs time to rest and you're overwhelming her... Come back later..." Reala said in a low unsettling tone. 

"Oh fine..." Mauve said. "Moonlight, we'll come see you again soon, I promise." Her friends understood Reala was dead-serious and they honestly didn't think angering him was a good idea. Though they didn't know what he was so annoyed about, they figured it would be best not to mess with him.

As they were about to leave, Moonlight grabbed the raging Speckles' (who was _literally_ being dragged out by Mauve) sleeve, shocking her into a calm. "Please don't leave..." she said softly. "Please let them stay, Reala..." she said again turning to look at him with begging eyes. "I'm fine... Please let them stay!" She pleaded.

How could Reala tell her no? She was hurt so badly. She probably was probably in both physical and emotional pain. She couldn't remember anything about anybody or anything. She was probably frightened and lonely because of her memory loss.

He knew it was for Moonlight's own sake that he was sending them away, but he felt horrible by denying her what she wanted in such a pitiful state. She couldn't move around a lot without every inch of her body feeling like it was being stabbed with knives. She wanted comfort and that's what her friends had come to give her.

What was he supposed to say? What was the right thing that he was supposed to do? What was more important? Should he care more about her health or her happiness?

"Fine... they can stay... Just try to be gentle with her. Friends are important to have around when you're hurt." He chose her happiness over her health. He didn't know if he'd just made another mistake or not. _'Friends are especially an important support in Nightmare Castle of all places in the world. You need all the support you can to recover. I might be able to tell you the truth once their support has helped you heal enough. Until then, just keep smiling. Just be happy until you can accept the things you've forgotten.' _He hoped that would happen more than anything.

"We're all apprentices in Nightmare Castle, where we are right now. Reala's probably already told you he's your guardian and that we all have one too," Winda explained.

"When we grow up and finish our training, we're supposed to become soldiers for Master Wizeman. He is the one that created each of us." Moonlight listened to her friends with an inquisitive expression. She had no memory of anything. Any history that was assigned to her life was easy to understand and accept. Receiving a second one was another story. Once something is written into someone's mind, it's hard to change or accept something different. With her body and mentality so weak, she wouldn't be able to withstand a new past revelation. Reala knew she was a blank slate, like the healer had said.

'_I'm sorry that you have to live a sad life without knowledge of the happy life you had before. Forgive me, Moonlight.'_

…

The observers of the other timelines, namely AT Moonlight and her sister, Luna (who is not an Alternate Timeline version of Moonlight's cousin, Luna) stepped into the mentality of a golden haired girl of the third timeline.

Luna had strong prophetic abilities and was known as "The Future Guardian" due to the numerous times her visions had warned of situations. Her sister was in turn known as "The Time Guardian." Together they had set out to save the alternate timelines.

However, neither of them had been the ones to learn of alternate timelines. It had been someone close to AT Moonlight who had made the discovery. She swore that as soon as the second and third timelines were saved, she would return to him.

AT Moonlight spoke into the girl's mind. She was the telepathic one, twin while her sister was telekinetic. They both were born with psychic abilities.

There was one however, no perhaps several others that were probably far more gifted than they were. Those specially chosen youths, dubbed Butterflies in secret, were capable of unleashing great power unlike any Maren ever before. Nightopia itself had picked these children to be their savior. How the good world of the Night Dimension did this, not one knew, nor would anyone ever discover the reason.

"Keito, Butterfly of Day, do you know who we are?"

"Butterfly?" Keito questioned. "You're aura... Moonlight and Luna! Are you okay! You were..."

"Yes, those are our names and our spirits are the same as theirs, but we are the Moonlight and Luna of another world. We're going to help you. The us of your world are in grave danger, as you know already." Luna spoke through AT Moonlight's telepathy to the girl.

"There is another Moonlight besides myself who is in trouble. However, we cannot reach out to her heart any longer. She is the Butterfly of Sunrise. Her soul was like the telephone between our timelines. If a Butterfly closes of their heart, and there are no others of her world, we can't connect with them.

You are not the sole Butterfly in your world, but the two others are unable to reach us either. The Butterfly of Night is blocking us intentionally and has also imprisoned the Butterfly of Twilight's heart within her own body." Alternate Timeline Moonlight spoke to the white-clad Maren that had lived her life up until recently as a human. She explained the whole situation to the girl who'd never heard of the Butterfly Prophecy."

"Is there anything I can do! Anything! I owe them my life! Please tell me I can help them!" Keito said spreading her arms wide in panic. She was seventeen years-old, but her mannerism was like that of a small child. That girl, though she had a childish nature, was pure of heart and cared deeply about all those around her. She couldn't let anything happen to her friends or the other Moonlight she had never met.

"If you unite with the three others, you can save them. However, that cannot be done until Sunrise saves herself. Right now she is no more than a young child. Time in her world flows faster, so within a short time for you, she'll have grown up enough to help you."

…

"MOONLIGHT HAS AMNESIA!" NiGHTS screamed growing even more shocked because every single turn of events seemed worse than the last. "Moonlight... You don't even remember me..." she said so quiet she hoped Reala couldn't hear her. He had heard her clearly, though he pretended he didn't.

He had to be the one to tell her what had become of Moonlight once she had awoken. It could be no one else. He needed to be the one because he had failed to do so when she was comatose. And... It was because he'd left NiGHTS alone for that whole time.

…

Over the months that passed, Moonlight recovered and returned to her life as an apprentice. She relived many things during that time. She rediscovered her friendships one by one. First, she got reacquainted with the other apprentices.

Eventually, she even rediscovered the imprisoned Visitors, though she treated them quite a bit differently. "You're what keeps Nightopia alive. I don't know how I met you before or what happened after that, but I don't know what to say to you," she said in a tone that was a mix between sad and a tad cold, which was not how the dreamers had known her at all.

Lucy Taylor starred with more shock than the other children. "Moonlight! You really... You've been brainwashed! Please, we're friends! Don't you remember us!"

Not even responding, Moonlight closed the door to the prison, thinking she must never return. "I'm so sorry... Maybe I can be your friend once my memory comes back..." she said floating down the hallway with misty eyes.

Without her memories, Moonlight didn't give a single care for Presea and found herself slowly growing comfortable around Rune and Erica. She bridged pretty much all the apprentices into one group. They weren't segregated anymore. They were all always together.

Though, some of the children were uncomfortable around the cat Maren. Behind her and Moonlight's backs, they whispered that there was definitely ill-between them. They just acted like they got along. Some of them even suspected Presea might have been responsible for the chandelier incident, but no one knew for sure. One thing was certain, the two would shoot each other poisonous glares when no one else was watching.

Moonlight's personality changed semi-drastically in the coming years. She still retained her love for singing and her care for her friends. However, she became a tad bitter inside and a bit pessimistic. She laughed when she was happy, and still showed off her bright smile.

Once she was alone, she would curl up in her bed and cry over her lost memories. She felt incomplete. Something was missing. She thought she knew everything, but something didn't seem right. There was a hole in her heart seeking something nostalgic that she couldn't put her finger on.

Her head injury still plagued her with headaches after those nine years and Reala feared for that. Until she was fully recovered, she still couldn't find the piece that was misplaced in her heart.

Chapter End.

That's a wrap. Chapters one through thirteen are basically an opening for the main plot, which begins in chapter fourteen.

So, now you have more info on the other butterflies. I'm sure you have a good idea who the Butterfly of Twilight and the Butterfly of Night are. I will say the Luna of the third timeline isn't one of them. Think of someone who's imprisoned someone else within their heart previously, and you'll know exactly who they are.

The scene in which Keito meets the AT, will be mirrored in a later chapter of Nightmare's Descendants.

Well, Sayonara.


	14. Captured Souls Set Free

Jenny, oh Jenny. Joy, oh Joy, it's 1:30 am. Don't you just love it when you can't get to sleep? Well, I guess it means that I can get this chapter out earlier than usual. Yes, I always type these opening notes before I write the actual chapter.

Moonlight, Rune, Presea, and Erica Mint © Keito The Pure

Mauve and Speckles © leelu from deviantart

Winda and Moon © dreamdelights from deviantart

Jake Luna, Amethyst, Vert, and Midnight © werecatkid17 from deviantart

The Luna that is AT Moonlight's sister © Ventus-Fangirl02

14 Captured Souls Set Free

Moonlight, age seventeen, awoke groggily. She used to be an early riser, but once she hit her teenage years, she became difficult to wake up in the morning. She had to force herself out of bed so she could do her duties without angering anyone.

She floated over to a mirror in her room and stared at her body, which wasn't not very covered because she didn't like sleeping in the armor she began to wear. Fights with the rebels had gotten worse in the past few years and so Wizeman's servants began to wear more protective clothing.

Moonlight usually had on a short yellow torso piece, with her lower chest and hips covered by clunky metal armor. Below that was a yellow mini skirt. Her legs were covered by weaved cloth metal that was tucked into tall protective yellow boots that rose just above her knees. Her slender arms were mostly bare and she wore thick yellow gloves on her hands. The gloves hid the fact she lacked wrists.

Moonlight pouted her lip in frustration when she looked in the mirror. "My body is still so immature..." she mumbled. She stuck her hands on her chest. "I'm flat and unshapely. In a year, I'll be an adult and I'm still shaped like a scrawny child," she said annoyed. Once she reached the age of fifteen, she had become very self-conscious of her appearance. She started thinking about how she needed to look.

…

"Hullo Minty," a cheered up Moonlight said to a preteen Erica Mint. Moonlight had eventually given her a nickname and almost everyone called her by it since then. "Hopefully we'll all be through with this training soon. We've been learning about our abilities for nine years now."

"Hello, Moonlight," Erica replied. Her personality had changed quite drastically since she was two years-old. Erica was stubborn, tough, and difficult to break. Though she had a mischievous side when it came to a _certain_ subject. It was a subject Moonlight grew nervous about whenever it was brought up.

"You're almost eighteen, Moonlight. You're training is about to end. As for me and some of the rest of us, we'll still be stuck hoping we can further develop our powers. Most of us think we've reached our full-extent, but Master Wizeman's rules say what we have to do it," Erica crossed her and spoke a little darkly.

"You're right. I apologize, Minty."

"Don't worry about it. You're lucky though. Soon enough, you'll be joining big brother... er! Rune and Presea in missions," the preteen said sulking. Moonlight shook her head in sympathy. Ever since Rune had finished his training, the apprentices hadn't seen him very much. The same thing applied to Presea, though that was more of a relief than anything else. Erica and Rune had grown apart and weren't as like siblings as they'd been before. Erica missed him a great deal though. _Perhaps quite a bit more than she let anyone in on and for a more complicated reason._

"I guess you're right about that," Moonlight agreed, her face turning a reddish-pink. She'd finally accepted the fact that she was in love with Rune. However, even after all the years that had passed, she had yet to confess her feelings to him. For one thing, Wizeman didn't allow love and for another thing she was afraid her love was unrequited. He had probably forgotten about her by that point.

_And_ Presea had finished her apprenticeship that year. She could be near him more than Moonlight could. Because of the fact they were with one another more often, he might have become attracted to her. Moonlight's heart twisted in pain when she thought about that idea.

"Hey, Moonlight," Mauve and Speckles joined Moonlight and Erica Mint. "Hi, Minty," Speckles greeted. She was still quite short for her age and still had just about as bad a temper whenever someone mentioned it.

"You're looking a lot better today, Moonlight," Mauve commented. "That's a relief, but why have you looked so out of it lately? Did something happen when the rebels stormed the castle?" Mauve was referring to an incident that had occurred just recently.

"No, it's nothing. I've just had a cold the past few days," Moonlight said with a straight face. _'It's a lie... Why am I saying I'm fine? Those rebels... I swear something was weird about them.'_ Her heart pounded as she tried to hide the fact she was most definitely not fine and was wearing a cheerful mask.

_Flashback: A few days earlier._

Moonlight was in a Mock Battle with Moon. He mostly relied on physical strength rather than his powers. She put more on an emphasis on speed and her song spell casting. Basically, her battle strategies involved dodging blows while trying to sing in an effort to cast a spell.

Just then, Wizeman's voice echoed throughout the castle. "The castle is being stormed by the rebels. Kill them or drive them out!" he boomed.

"Does that include us!" Winda questioned.

"Doesn't it always? We're not as young or weak as we used to be," Vert said. Indeed, all of their powers had improved drastically over the years. He and Midnight were more than capable of fighting after those nine years.

"Let's split up and look for the rebels," Moon proclaimed. Everyone nodded and began to trace the traitors along with the rest of Nightmare Castle's residents.

Moonlight headed down a familiar hallway. She had sensed the presence of unknown Maren. _'This feeling... It's nostalgic.' _She was hit with Deja'Vu as she drew closer to the Visitor prison. "I found you traitors!" she growled when she spotted two teenage rebels slightly younger than herself in the prison doorway. Then, she gasped realizing the dreamers that had kept their will to live all those years were gone from the prison. "What have you done with those prisoners!" She demanded.

"We gave them their Ideya back so they could go free, Wize-ass server!" the male one, who wore a cloak with musical notes on it said sarcastically.

"Jake, is she...!" the female rebel was too shocked to finish her sentence. "Doesn't she look like..." The two had finally gotten a good look at Moonlight. Their jaws dropped startled.

"Moonlight! You're here! You're really here! Why the hell are you here! Mom said you went away, but we thought you were dead!" The male began to ramble about something Moonlight didn't understand.

"How do you know my name! I don't know you!" Moonlight interrogated right back. "Why would a rebel know the name of an apprentice who has never left this castle once in her life!" In all honesty, Moonlight was confused and curious. She didn't know those two, but they knew her. Could it be that they had met before the chandelier incident? No, that was impossible.

'_I won't give up, never. I can hear the flutter of the wings samsara. Time's coming, Time's coming. The sadness begins again!' _Moonlight began to cast a spell created using the song "Saga Rinne No Hate Ni"_. _This spell was meant to freeze others in time so they could be captured.

"Th-this song! It's hard to move!" Jake choked.

"I have an idea!" The girl with him concentrated her energy and fought off Moonlight's spell. In about half a minute, she finished her focusing and the yellow jester realized her voice was gone. Therefore, her spell couldn't be completed.

"Moonlight..."

"We need to let the others know about this, Luna! It's too much of a hassle to bring her with us though. Her singing may have been stopped, but her physical strength may be a problem. Aunt NiGHTS has to know!" Moonlight was too stunned by the loss of her voice and let this "Jake and Luna" escape.

Her voice returned a few hours later, but it was too late. The visitors had been freed from their confinement after years and it was her fault.

That wasn't what she was worried about though. She was startled by a strange nostalgic feeling. Something all too familiar plagued her. She didn't get it at all.

_Back to the present._

"Master Wizeman scolded you so harshly... I understand why you've been so uneasy. It's not your fault the Visitors are now free and the rebels got away. They somehow made you lose your voice, right? Without it there was nothing you can do," Erica comforted.

Moonlight looked down. "I hope you're right. Master Wizeman is furious with me and everyone, but mostly me. I hope I never see those two again."

"Their names were Jake and Luna, right? According to what the older Maren said they are the twin children of the rebels Jackle and Amethyst. Their mother is a First Level Nightmaren and their father is a Second Level one. That means they're both first levels. That means they are tough to beat."

Moonlight made an inquisitive expression. "What do you mean? Depending on the parent's rank, determines what level their children are?" she asked.

"Apparently, the higher level the Maren, the child is that level. If the parents are on different levels, their kid's levels are that of the higher leveled parent. If the parents are both on the same level, their child reaches a level higher up than them," Mauve explained.

"I should have realized that by now... ehehe..." Moonlight blushed in embarrassment. "But does that mean that unknown levels can be reached if the rank is high enough?" she wondered.

"Apparently, the rebel NiGHTS had a daughter with another first level Nightmaren. That child could have been higher ranked. I believe Master Wizeman called her rank the 'S Level'. The girl apparently died though so no one knows."

"She died? How...?" Moonlight was now especially curious as were the other Maren.

"No one knows..."

"Too weird..." Moonlight's heart pounded when she thought about that little girl. Something seemed too intimate about it. She felt that weird nostalgia sensation again.

…

"You know now don't you, kids?" The adult rebels said. "You know what happened to the eldest of you." Jake and Luna had told everyone that they had run into their long lost cousin in Nightmare Castle of all places. They hadn't even suspected the fully-grown Maren had known the truth the whole time.

"When we were little, you told us: 'Moonlight has gone away to become an adult.' We didn't understand it then, but as we got older, we thought she might have been dead. And yet, she's been with Wizeman the whole time!" Jake stated.

"We didn't think you would be able to understand the truth at that time," Amethyst told her son.

"And she didn't remember us either! Did you somehow erase her memory?" Luna asked.

"It wasn't us... It wasn't me... It wasn't her father either... We don't know how it happened, but after she went to Nightmare Castle, she received a brain injury that wiped her memory..." NiGHTS said... _'It was probably an accident... It's my fault for deciding she needed to train in Nightmare... Moonlight... I want to see you... I've missed half of your life... I want to see the beautiful girl you've become...'_

"Wait, did you just say her father!" the kids exclaimed. "Moonlight's dad is still alive! Is he with her right now...?" The adults nodded. "Why didn't you tell us...?"

Chapter End.

Okay this chapter officially sucks... I couldn't stretch the flashback long enough to make a decent chapter length and came up with the rebel children asking their parents what happened because I didn't know what else to type.

I did give you some semi-important information though. An S Level Nightmaren can only be born from two First Level Nightmaren parents. So, Moonlight's powers are what they are because her parents were that strong. Of course, the fact she's one of The Butterflies makes her a bit overpowered. I will say, currently, she's just as strong as her parents and that's how she'll normally be most of her life.


	15. The Bird In the Cage

Finally! A new chapter! My motivation is going crazy lately. I can't focus on anything very well or for very long amounts of time. So, I've been struggling with everything from writing to drawing to everything else.

Moonlight © Keito The Pure

NiGHTS and all related trademarks © Sega and Sonic Team

15 The Bird In the Cage

Moonlight, age seventeen, sighed in boredom. All she was doing was waiting for Reala to actually teach her something she didn't already know. There was nothing left for her to learn so, they just sat at the lesson in silence. She'd been his apprentice for nine long years. What else could she possibly have left to learn after training that whole time?

"Reala, can I just go...? What's the point of just sitting here doing nothing?" she groaned. "There's nothing else you can teach me."

Reala shook his head. "It's not up to me, Moonlight. Master Wizeman says you must stay until a certain time until your apprenticeship is over," he explained making Moonlight sulk.

She frowned at his statement. "That is bloody annoying..." She leaned back in the air in frustration as Reala shook his head at her language. "Most of us apprentices have reached our limits. Why can't we just be treated like adults already?" She asked herself more than him.

"Because you _are _still children," Reala pointed out flatly.

"I'm not that much of a child anymore though. In about half a year, I'll be eighteen. Why do I still have to be treated like a kid...?" she questioned again.

Not wanting to frustrate Moonlight further Reala said: "Fine, you're free to go just this once. Just make sure Master Wizeman doesn't find out I let you go early." There was no reasoning with Moonlight any longer. She'd reached the age where she questioned authority and fought structure quite a while ago. It was a sign that she was growing up and ready to make decisions on her own.

"Thank you, Reala. I'll see you later," Moonlight chimed up at being set free. "I'll stay out of trouble, I promise." At those words, Reala was reminded she did still act like a child in some respects. She still didn't realize just because she was almost eighteen that wasn't what would make her an adult.

Before she could leave the room Reala spoke. "Before you go, how are your headaches? Any improvements?" He said questioning the semi-permanent injuries she received so long ago. She got those headaches very often and especially under pressure. If they got bad enough, she could lose consciousness and be unable to move for a while. The healers warned if she got a bad enough one she'd immediately go into shock. So, he still couldn't tell her the truth yet.

"There not as much of a pain lately, but they still are really bothersome," Moonlight said. She was about to open the door, but she stopped around. "Why are you so concerned about my headaches in the first place, Reala? It's not a big deal at all."

"As your guardian, it's my job to make sure you're alright," he replied.

"Alright. Anyway, bye." Moonlight flew out the door and closed it. _'He's always too concerned about me. He acts more like he's my father than just my guardian.' _She smiled. _'I don't know why, but Reala has helped me survive the horrid life as Wizeman's servant. I wonder how he would react if I said I was going to become a rebel. Would he still care? Not that I'm going to of course.' _

Moonlight thought partly as a joke, but she had been feeling off ever since those two rebels had freed the Visitors. She honestly felt drawn to the first two rebels she'd met. She didn't understand, but nostalgia had set in the moment she saw their bold gentle eyes. Somehow, she couldn't hate them. She'd never been able to hate the enemy side. It made no sense to her. She wondered:_ 'What would it be like to be free like them? I'm like a bird in a cage. I can't fly freely because I'm confined in Nightmare Castle. Those traitors can do whatever they please. Trying to escape from Master Wizeman is suicide of course. There's no way I could ever join them.'_

…

"I should have just stayed in my training session with Reala," she facepalmed wandering random hallways. She wasn't lost, but she was bored out of her skull. She was just hoping she'd find something to do by going down a random path .

At least talking with Reala would have kept her entertained. But she _'Had' _to leave early. None of the other apprentices would be out of their training sessions yet so she couldn't enjoy her time with her friends. She felt stupid. As always, her impulsive nature had gotten the better of her.

That was when she met Rune in the hall. Moonlight's restlessness was calmed and her shy side took over. "Hullo, Rune. It's been a long while since we last saw each other..." she greeted a tad quietly.

"If it isn't the crayola box that sounds like a squeaky toy.." he said sounding uninterested as always. Moonlight bit her tongue in order to hide a bit of frustration at being called a crayola box and a squeaky toy in one sentence. Why did she like someone who was so blunt and sarcastic again? What was wrong with her clothing colors and her high-pitched voice?

Moonlight's cheeks puffed up in annoyance. "Just lovely... I get let out early, fail to find entertainment, and instead I find a Maren who enjoys insulting me." She put her hands on her hips and looked away stubbornly. She hid a red face as well in doing so.

"You're the one choosing not to have fun. If you really wanted to enjoy yourself, you could," Rune said in his usual tone. He completely ignored how flustered and vexed Moonlight looked. "How did you get let out early? I'm guessing Reala couldn't tolerate you pestering him."

"Not on your life, you idiot!" Moonlight snapped growing more frustrated every minute. He was so mean! She had no clue why she had feelings for him when he was so cruel to her. He almost was never nice to her. She just had to remind herself he _did_ have a nice side. If only he could show her that side more often.

I guess it meant her feelings were unrequited after all. If he loved someone then he would surely be nice to them, but she had only witnessed his kind self that one night at the tower. If only, if only she could get him to reveal his true self more often.

He always acted bored around her. At least Presea made him make expressions other than boredom, though they weren't particularly happy emotions. That was still better than the little Moonlight could do.

"Maybe you've just been locked up too much and that's why you're so short-tempered. Perhaps you should get some fresh air," Rune said ignoring the fact Moonlight had just called him an idiot.

"You mean I should go to the tower? What good will that do? It's always the same," Moonlight crossed her arms. Suddenly she felt déjà vu. What she'd just said sounded familiar. Had someone said that before?

'_Oh no... Not again...'_ She landed on the floor on her knees and held her head tightly. Excruciating pain came over her when she tried to remember. Her headache was back with full force. It had happened every time she attempted to remember something from before the chandelier incident. This was one of the worse headaches. She got them when she didn't try to remember things, but they weren't as painful as the ones where she tried to find out what she'd forgotten.

"Hey! Pull yourself together," Rune said. He knelt down and grabbed her shoulders.

"I-t hurts! It really really hurts!" Moonlight couldn't hear Rune to know he was worried about her. Whenever she got a severe headache she couldn't hear or see because the pain overpowered her other senses. If she had known he was trying to steady her onto her feet she probably would have passed out with a red face on the spot. "I'm scared! Help me! Help me!" she wailed.

"Moonlight, hang in there!" Rune yelled. "Can you hear me!" he desperately tried to get her attention, but to no avail.

Just then, Reala came down the hall and saw the situation. He rushed forward and certainly didn't look thrilled. The one he hated most was with his daughter when something was severely wrong with her. She was having an episode when she had been fine the last time he saw her. That had only been about half an hour ago and she was a complete mess!

"What did you do to her!" Reala demanded. Making him lose his temper and making him actually show his anger on his face was rare. It was something that only happened one percent of the time. "Answer me now!"

"I didn't do anything! She just became like this!" Rune retorted. "Why does she get these headaches in the first place? Even with a traumatic brain injury she shouldn't get ones this serious." Rune glared at Reala. "You're hiding something. I don't know what it is but, I know there's some big secret surrounding you and Moonlight."

"There is no secret of any sort. Now let Moonlight go so I can take her to the infirmary," Reala managed to cool down and made Rune relinquish the blind, death, screaming Moonlight. "Stay away from my apprentice. She has suffered enough," he said taking Moonlight away.

Rune watched with a cold expression. _'I don't trust Reala. He says he is trying to protect her, but what reason does he have to watch out for Moonlight? He's the one that is making her suffer with whatever he's hiding... I'll find out what is going on and save that poor girl.'_

…

Eventually, Moonlight's episode ended and she was resting asleep in the infirmary. Reala watched over her as always.

…

Moonlight recovered from her headache and regained her senses after several hours went by. She cursed herself for making a fool out of herself in front of Rune.

She knew it was her fault that she'd had that episode in front of him because she tried too hard to remember something that happened before the 'accident'. She wasn't supposed to force herself to make her memories come back and she was told to wait until they came back naturally.

When she was given the clear by the healers, she headed back to her room. "Why does trying to remember put my health in such a horrid state? I'm surprised Master Wizeman hasn't killed me for being entirely useless with my episodes. It must be because my song spell casting can do so many different things. That's the only thing that makes me worthy to hold on to at all." she sighed. "But that might be useless now that we know there's an enemy capable of canceling out my voice."

As she stopped at her door, she spotted Rune leaning against it. "Wh-what are you doing here, Rune!" she stammered in complete and utter shock. He'd never come to see her before. She felt her face getting hot and her cheeks became flushed.

"Before you got a headache, you said that there was nothing to do in Nightmare Castle," Rune started. Moonlight cocked her head to one side wondering where he was going with their awkward conversation. "How would you like to take a trip to Nightopia?"

"WH-WHAT!" Now Moonlight thought she was certain she was hearing things. Was Rune asking her to go on a date! That couldn't be right. First of all, the apprentices were forbidden from leaving Nightmare Castle, second Wizeman didn't allow his servants to do anything related to love, third and final, it was completely out of character for Rune to break both those rules. Maybe it wasn't a date, but it still wasn't right. "Do you realize how much trouble we're going to get in if we're caught red handed...?"

"I know that. There's something I want to check out and you're the only Nightmaren I know that can keep a secret without one of us being dead."

(A.N. Please forgive me for that reference... I like Pretty Little Liars okay, but I really like Secret by the Pierces)

"You've got to be telling me a unruly joke!"

"Will you come with me or not?" he asked. _'There may be a clue about Reala's secret there. I've seen him slip away from the castle and Nightopia is the only place he could possibly go.'_

"I-I'll go..."

Chapter end.

So, Rune isn't as cold as everyone thought. I'll say he doesn't like showing what he's thinking and is shockingly a tad shy. He just comes off as looking aloof and uninterested like Hinamori Amu from Shugo Chara appears to be on the outside.

Sayonara. this is Katidid92. Yup, I changed my name.


	16. Reunion

Oh my god, I'm writing so slow lately. I just keep putting everything else first. I'll try to take this story more seriously, but you know I may not succeed.

Moonlight and Rune © Katidid92

NiGHTS © Sega and Sonic Team

16 Reunion

Reala headed down the hall. He was going to check on Moonlight. While he had left the infirmary temporarily, she had recovered and went back to her room on her own. She had a very frail body and he was concerned that she might not have be entirely well yet.

He reached her door and knocked. "Moonlight, are you there?" he asked. There was no reply. He knocked again. "Moonlight, are you asleep?" There was still no reply whatsoever.

The worst possible scenario came to his mind. Moonlight had collapsed and gone into shock as soon as she reached her room. He flung open the door, but she wasn't there. He checked her wardrobe and the terrace just to make certain.

'_She's not here! Did she faint on the way back to her room!' _He thought frantically. Reala took off down the hallways of Nightmare Castle and tried to follow Moonlight's personal route to and from the infirmary to her room. He looked all over and when he didn't find her, he searched the places she normally hung out in.

But she was nowhere to be found...

…

Moonlight, age seventeen, gazed at her surroundings. "This is Nightopia...?" Moonlight was in awe upon her first view (since losing her memory anyway) of the light half of The Night Dimension. "It's so dark. It's supposed to be around dusk right now. Why does it seem like nightfall already?"

"This area is called The Dream Gate. It's always night time here," Rune explained entering his serious quiet mode again. _'I think this girl's origins are somewhere in Nightopia. She's most likely a rebel's child. If so, this might be near her former home. Perhaps bringing her here will jog her memories. Hopefully, she'll remember without getting a headache again though...' _he thought.

"Rune... What was it you needed to check out...?" Moonlight finally got up the courage to ask. _'It's not a date... but there is no way that he would ever think of asking someone like me on one in the first place...' _ Going red, she shook her head quickly. _'That's not important! I want to help Rune and I just hope it's not with something that will get us in trouble with Master Wizeman... Even if it is so, apparently I'm the only one Rune relied on. I have to listen to him... I like him... I can't say no...'_

"I can't say what I need to check out just yet." Rune couldn't tell her the truth because she wouldn't understand and might somehow get them both in trouble. Moonlight was already confused though. It wasn't good for her to be puzzled about what they were doing, but being honest might have made things much much worse.

…

Moonlight and Rune went around The Dream Gate's forest. Fortunately, they hadn't spotted or been spotted by any rebels. If they had been caught in their territory, a fight surely would have broken out. On the other hand, there was a chance some of the rebels would recognize Moonlight. If that happened, Rune would be able to confirm her identity as a rebel's child.

If Moonlight really was a rebel, would that mean he should make her stay with them instead of taking her back to Nightmare Castle? If she was a rebel, and regained her memories as such, would she even want to return? The answer to the second question was most likely no. Rune had prepared himself for that.

If it weren't for Erica Mint still being in Nightmare, he would probably join Moonlight.

She was one of the kindest Maren he'd ever met. Even after the accident, she still retained her gentle personality. That was the essence of her soul. Even with her mind wiped clean and the events that could have reshaped her empty slate, it was still a part of who she was. Though, she still could be annoying with her moodiness and then there was the fact she jumped to conclusions. She also held grudges against anyone who didn't treat her nicely at first glance, but overall she was pure hearted.

The other apprentices in Nightmare Castle weren't bad, unlike most of the Maren in Nightmare. Serving Wizeman was all they knew. They didn't know there were other things out there that they could live for. Moonlight was still the one that stood out among them regardless of that fact.

"The forest and main island appear to end here," Moonlight noted. A few minutes ago, they'd floated over a fence and through more woodland. After that, they had passed a well and just beyond that was a cobblestone trail that went along the edge of the floating island. From there, there was just an endless sky with several smaller isles.

"Wait a minute..." Moonlight closed her eyes. She felt some sort of déjà vu once again. Her headache came back, but she fought it off desperately trying to remember something.

"A small island with a little house is not far from here..." she said absentmindedly. 

"How do you know that...?" Rune asked.

Moonlight blinked awake and looked down. "I don't know... I don't know who or if anyone lives there... I just know it's there... somehow..."

'_She has been here before! I'm sure of it now. The house she's remembering is most likely where her family is. I'll bet Reala kidnapped her from her home. He's probably planning something and it's something bad...'_

While he was thinking, Moonlight flew towards the house like she was in a trance. She flew faster than she'd ever flown before. Rune looked up at the last second and tried to stop her, but she was too swift. Among the apprentices, Moonlight had been known for her speed. She excelled in it almost as much as her spellcasting. Her physical strength wasn't that powerful, but she moved quickly.

Before he knew it, he'd lost Moonlight. Now he had to track her down before something happened.

…

NiGHTS sat in her house alone as usual. She was thinking about how Jake and Luna had found Moonlight. Now the children all knew what had happened to the eldest among them. They demanded answers and were furious with their parents for lying to them for nine long years.

In the end, they'd told the kids the truth. They were all old enough to understand at that point. However, now that they knew Moonlight was alive as was her father, they wanted to do something to get them out of Nightmare Castle. They also knew of Moonlight's amnesia and wanted to cure it. They wanted her to know who she was once more.

Just then, NiGHTS sensed a presence. Someone was right outside. She thought she had gone crazy when she tried to identify their aura. It was all too familiar even after such a long amount of time.

'_It can't be! I must be losing my mind! She can't be here!' _NiGHTS thought that, but flew outside anyway.

Levitating in front of her home, was a teenage Maren, no a teenager about to reach adulthood. She wore mostly bright yellow with a little orange and a very small amount of purple. Her face resembled NiGHTS's own facial features quite well, but her eyes were more turquoise than a sapphire-violet.

Tears formed in NiGHTS's eyes. It couldn't be real. Moonlight had come home! Her daughter whom she'd missed more than anything stood before her very eyes. She wasn't the innocent child she'd been anymore, but she was still Moonlight nonetheless.

"M-oonlight!" NiGHTS had no clue what to say. "You're home! You've come back to me." The mother attempted to approach her daughter, but she backed up defensively.

Moonlight had no clue who this Maren was or what was going on. She glared at the rebel. "Who are you and how do you know my name, traitor?" she said in a low unsettling tone.

Now her mother grew confused and hurt. "Moonlight... It's me... Don't you remember your own mother...?" NiGHTS finally remembered Moonlight had amnesia. Of course she didn't know who she was, but she hoped by some chance she'd returned because she remembered.

"My WHAT! There's no way I'm a rebel's child! I'm a servant of Master Wizeman!" Moonlight protested coldly. She didn't believe a word of what her mother was saying, even though it was more true than she could possibly know. "I was born in Nightmare and have no relation of any sort to you!"

"Moonlight, why don't you believe me! I'm telling the truth! You followed Reala to Nightmare and I never saw you again! Before that you lived with me! I really am your mother!" NiGHTS tried to tell Moonlight.

"Shut your trap! There's no way that's possible! I may not know what happened before the accident, but I'm not a child of yours, nor was I ever!" She continued to protest. She did find it eerily odd that their faces resembled one another, but she didn't believe what NiGHTS was telling here in any way or any form.

"Moonlight..." NiGHTS had an idea. She remembered when Moonlight was very little and had trouble falling asleep. The older Maren pulled out her invisible flute and began playing a familiar melody. She'd always gotten Moonlight to sleep by playing Dreams Dreams to her when she was young.

When Moonlight heard the song, she felt strange, abnormally strange, almost melancholic. She _knew_ that song. She even knew the lyrics to the song by heart.

When she tried to remember where she'd heard it, she got a severe headache. "QUIET! STOP PLAYING THAT OBNOXIOUS MELODY!" she wailed loudly in pain. "STOP! NOW!" she yelled.

NiGHTS grew worried when she realized Moonlight was holding her head tightly, as if it hurt. She remembered Reala told her whenever she tried to remember her true origins, she couldn't handle it psychologically. Because Moonlight self-consciously didn't want to remember she was on a different side than the friends she had made in Nightmare, it caused her to have an extreme physical reaction. The headache was activated to prevent her from remembering and being emotionally hurt as a result.

NiGHTS stopped playing Dreams Dreams in fear for her daughter's health. Forcing her to remember was a very bad idea. The shock of learning her true identity could threaten Moonlight's life physically. The result of the shock could give her a heart-attack or seizure. That was the true identity of Moonlight's condition.

Now the mother had no idea whatsoever what she was supposed to do with the daughter that had no memory of her and saw her as an enemy. This situation wasn't a good one when you looked at it in that way. If worst came to worst, they might have to fight and that was the thing NiGHTS wanted to do in the least.

Moonlight recovered quickly and glared harsher than anything NiGHTS had ever seen in her entire life and that life was far longer than you could imagine. The purple jester would even have rather prefered Moonlight turn into New Moon because at least than she'd smile. Her split-personality from the old timeline resented her, but she wasn't Moonlight. She couldn't stand the fact that it was _Moonlight _showing her a face so full of hatred.

"There you are!" NiGHTS and Moonlight both looked up to see Rune had finally tracked her down.

Rune flew down and landed next to Moonlight. Then, he took a look at NiGHTS who stared at Moonlight, rather than him and had a shocked and grief-filled expression on her face. He'd heard of the first rebel Nightmaren that appeared before, but this was the first time he'd actually seen her for himself.

He almost immediately noticed the resemblance between her and Moonlight's faces. That was when he realized exactly Moonlight was. She was the child of the most famous of all the traitors to Wizeman.

The next thing he noticed that the atmosphere wasn't that of a long last family reunion. Instead of that, Moonlight was getting ready to fight NiGHTS, seeing her own mother as her enemy. She saw the situation as one of her first fights with a rebel, unknowing that this was someone she should never start a battle with.

"Moonlight, you picked now to get in a fight with a rebel..." Rune said acting as though he didn't know what was going on.

"This rebel is a serious threat, Rune... I assume she is NiGHTS... Master Wizeman hates her far more than the others..." Moonlight replied.

"You're correct... Your so-called Master has been trying to capture me for many years now..." NiGHTS didn't know this second Maren, but she assumed he was one Reala had told her of. Rune was his name. From the way he spoke of him, NiGHTS guessed that Rune wasn't a good Maren in the slightest. Now that she saw him for herself, she wasn't entirely sure.

Again, Moonlight didn't know NiGHTS (or so she thought), but NiGHTS knew exactly who she was. If Jake and Luna knew her, and this Nightmaren knew her, perhaps all the rebels knew her. Moonlight wanted to interrogate them more than anything.

That was when an ugly thought crossed her mind. "Rune, what do you say we try to bring her to Master Wizeman?" she asked. _'What the bloody heck am I saying! I want answers, but why am I trying to get them by taking her prisoner!'_ Rune looked at her, confused by her sudden plot. NiGHTS was also in complete shock at the words coming out of Moonlight's mouth. "He'll be pleased with her as his prisoner. We can check out what you were looking for later."

Rune didn't like what was happening here. Moonlight was unknowingly planning to bring her own mother to her worst enemy as a captive. And yet, he suspected Moonlight had a motive different than what a servant of Wizeman might normally have had.

"Alright... But because you're still an apprentice it has to be a secret that you were out here at all, let alone this was your idea." He honestly knew this was bad judgement, but he trusted Moonlight had a good reason to suggest something so crazy.

"Like I'll let you take me to Wizeman of all those I hate!" NiGHTS who had been listening the whole time said. "I'm staying in Nightopia waiting for _them_ to return to me!"

"_I can hear the wings of the Samsara. The time comes, time comes, the sadness begins again. The memories of you disappear with the echo. It gets consumed, it gets consumed, I'll give this pathetic life." _Before NiGHTS could react, Moonlight sang her song that cast a spell preventing her from moving.

Even though she was frozen, she could still think. _'Her voice is so low... and sinister... I didn't know she could use such dark melodies to do things like this. She had to have learned such music in Nightmare! It's almost as if she's New Moon. New Moon is still in the old timeline, so I know it's Moonlight herself that is filled with so much darkness...'_

Thinking those thoughts, NiGHTS was swept away leaving not a single trace behind.

Chapter End.

Oh No! NiGHTS has been abducted.

I forgot to say this the last time Moonlight sang this song. The song is S. . ~Rinne No Hate Ni~ by Tamura Yukari as Furude Rika. I think this song is very fitting for the story. With the moving through timeline theme and forgotten memories I guess you could say that it is a little similar to Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. Though Higurashi is highly different (and severely gorey...)

Sayonara, Katidid1992


	17. Trial and Imprisonment

I finally have the freedom to write again yay!

(If you want to use my OCS, please ask my permission and tell me what you want to do with them. As long as I don't deem what you want to do with my characters wrong, I'll gladly say yes. I'll say yes ninety nine percent of the time. Oh and show me what you've done with them too. I'd love to see.)'

Moonlight and Rune © Katidid1992

NiGHTS © Sega and Sonic Team

17 Trial and Imprisonment

Reala couldn't believe what he'd just heard more than anything else in his entire life. NiGHTS had been captured and brought to Nightmare!? Now, she was about to be put on trial in Wizeman's Throne Room!

He had to stop looking for Moonlight and head there right away.

He'd been told to stand as a witness anyway. Thank all that was holy. He had to make sure nothing bad happened to his mate, especially being put to death.

He'd feel even more self-hatred if he let them kill NiGHTS. Plus, he had to make sure to rescue her without being exposed as a spy. As if things could get any worse than they were already!

The thing that had him the most upset about NiGHTS's predicament, was that it was Rune who had abducted her! He may not have known of their relationship, but Reala couldn't forgive anyone that endangered his family. He already hated Rune, but now he hated him far more than ever!

Luckily, Reala got to whisper something to his mate before the trial started. "I have an idea on how to save you. Don't take anything I say seriously. It's all an act to protect you, I promise."

NiGHTS whispered back: "Reala, it wasn't solely Rune who captured me. Moonlight came up with the idea. Why has she become like this?"

Reala didn't get to reply to NiGHTS before the trial began, but he was now in shock himself.

It was Moonlight's idea to kidnap her own mother and Rune had just gone along with it!? He couldn't believe what NiGHTS had just told him. Even so, Reala knew she would never lie to him even if her life depended on it.

The thought of Moonlight being behind such a thing was nearly impossible to believe. His only guess was that Nightmare had corrupted her more than he had previously thought.

It had been nine years since she got the traumatic brain injury and she still didn't remember a thing. She had no clue she was supposed to be a rebel. If she didn't regain her memories soon, she may become as evil as most of Wizeman's servants!

The trial began.

Wizeman called witnesses to the stand one by one. Every single one of them told their stories of being defeated by NiGHTS and how she always foiled their plans. They spoke of her deeds which they deemed as crime and treachery.

Finally, it was Reala's turn to come to the stand, as the final witness. What he was about to say sounded harsh, but NiGHTS knew none of it would be really true. It was to lie to the court and save her life.

"Reala, as with all the other witness, NiGHTS has defeated you in battle multiple times. She has been your greatest rival and your worst enemy from the time she rebelled until this very day. She is even responsible for the scars across both or your eyes and the color being altered permanently.

You may speak your thoughts on what she has done to you," Wizeman said. He was ready for Reala to prove he despised NiGHTS more than anyone else in The Night Dimension.

Reala spoke. "Indeed, she has caused me more pain and grief than anyone else in Nightmare. She is a failure as a Nightmaren. She only creates trouble. She is our enemy and deserves a fitting punishment. I hate her more than anyone in the whole Night Dimension. She must be brought to justice."

NiGHTS's expression became extremely pained with Reala's cruel testimony. She still knew he hadn't meant any of what he just said, but she was still hurt by his words.

Reala felt just as horrid by what he had just said about his mate, but unlike her, he had to make sure it didn't show on his face. He had to make sure he didn't break his fragile _glass mask_, revealing his true self to the audience.

"Reala, you were formally a rebel and the defendant's mate. You even had a child together before you returned to being one of my servants. Being her enemy once more must be difficult after all you've been through with her. As much ill as you feel for NiGHTS right now, what do you think of her and your child after such event? How much do you truly hate her? You hate her more than anyone else, but does your hate extend past more than that?" Wizeman asked.

Reala now realized he was practically on trial himself! Wizeman was testing him. This was bad.

The god had even, unknowingly, bringing Moonlight into the conversation.

Reala knew what he had to do. It would be the worst thing he ever would do, but to save NiGHTS, Moonlight, and himself, there was nothing else he could do. It would be yet another thing he nor anyone could ever forgive him for.

"At the time I was a rebel and believed I loved this vulgar traitor, I began to realize I'd made the biggest mistake in my entire life. My daughter only made me hate my life more. NiGHTS and that girl were dead weight that held me back from doing the right thing. Those fools tried to brainwash me instead of completing my true purpose, to destroy Nightopia.

I grew sick of it and them so, I returned here to my real life. I felt even better when I heard our daughter died nine years ago. She only created more problems for our plans by existing. She never should have been born.

The traitor used that brat to try to hold me back. However, I won't let her make me stray down the wrong path ever again."

NiGHTS was just about ready to cry. As I've already said, she knew Reala didn't mean a word of what he said, but those words hurt her more than anything in the world. She knew it was leading up to how Reala planned to save her, but he sounded so cruel. She managed not to cry since she knew he was lying.

Reala saw how harsh NiGHTS's expression was becoming with his fake words. He wanted to fly up to her, embrace her so tight she might break, and apologize with all his heart. He couldn't do that though, not matter how much he had the urge to.

"Reala, what kind of punishment do you think NiGHTS deserves for what she has done to you? Your testimony has had far more meaning than everyone else here," Wizeman asked.

Now, Reala was about to reach his goal. He knew exactly what to say to rescue his mate. "Death is not the punishment she deserves. It will free her and she won't receive the far worse punishment she is destined for.

There is no Visitor who would ever be capable of reaching Nightmare Castle to rescue her with their menacing Ideya of Courage. She should be confined for all eternity and forced to suffer without the freedom to roam Nightopia as she pleases! It is a fate worse than death!" Reala smirked as he said that.

His plan was to have NiGHTS locked up where she would be safe rather than being killed. He would find a way to help her escape later. For now, she would be safe and sound. He swore he would save her as soon as he possibly could.

"Jury, what is your desicion?" Wizeman questioned his servants.

"I agree with Reala!"

"She shouldn't be freed by death for popping me on those spikes!"

"Hitting me with my own silk makes her deserve a fate worse than death."

"She hurt my precious cats. It's unforgivable!"

"Her trying to Paraloop me into oblivion needs the worst punishment possible!"

"She shrunk me to such a smile size and Drill Dashed at me. I'm lucky to be alive to get my, no all of ours revenge!"

"She almost killed all three of our heads. Give her the most cruel punishment of all!"

Everyone spoke up at once and agreed with Reala. That was severely lucky. Hopefully, Wizeman agreed with their opinions too.

"So, be it. NiGHTS, you are sentenced to all eternity in the dungeon. You will be caged and never allowed to freely roam ever again. Court Dismissed!" Wizeman announced.

Reala's plan had actually worked! He was so worried his plan would fail. Everything was going to be alright.

As NiGHTS was lead to the dungeon, she cast a forgiving glance at Reala. He was glad she understood what he had been trying to do. He stared at her with an apologetic face while no one was looking. Finally, she was out of sight.

He'd rescue her no matter what. He swore he would free NiGHTS even if it cost him his life. No, not his life. She would kill herself if he died. He had to save himself as well as her. He couldn't die and leave her to grieve.

…

Reala exited the throne room. He had a headache from the stressful trial. He was glad it was over with.

Unfortunately, more trouble was right in front of him as he headed down the hall.

Moonlight was levitating there with eyes full of tears and disgust.

"Moonlight, what happened, are you alright?" he asked immediately worried.

"So cruel..." she mumbled quietly refusing to look into his eyes or even at his face.

He hadn't heard what he asked: "What did you say...?"

"SO CRUEL!" She looked up with an angered expression as she raised her voice. "You're horrible, Reala! She was your mate and you just abandoned her! You aren't even sad your daughter died! Rebel or Servant of Wizeman, they didn't deserve that. No one deserves that!" she yelled.

Oh crud! Moonlight had heard his testimony from the hall. She had thought everything he had just said was true. She had no clue his _dead_ daughter was she herself and that he never left NiGHTS. She didn't know he loved both of them more than anything and was trying to save them.

Could things get any worse?

"Moonlight, you don't understand... The truth is..." Reala desperately tried to find the words he needed to calm Moonlight's rage.

"SHUT UP!" She cried out before he could finish his sentence. "I hate you, Reala! You monster! Get away from me!" Moonlight's words cut directly through Reala's soul. He had never seen her so upset ever before.

"Moonlight... I-" He tried to speak again. Once again, she cut him off.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled backing away.

"What's going on?" A Maren asked coming out of Wizeman's Throne Room.

"Reala and Moonlight are fighting!" Another one said. A crowd was gathering and trying to figure out was going on. Obviously, no one understood what was happening.

This was getting worse by the millisecond.

"Reala, get away from Moonlight RIGHT NOW!" Moonlight and Reala turned to discover Rune making his way through the spectators. He looked angry, which shocked Moonlight to no end. The normally expressionless blue Nightmaren appeared furious.

She calmed down, dumbfounded by this shocking turn of events. '_He's trying to save me...? Rune is helping me!?' _She thought.

"Stay out of this, Rune..." Reala said in a low tone. Why did Rune of all Nightmaren have to show up? The red jester grew frustrated showing his anger. He rarely showed anger, but Rune had just provoked him.

Reala and Rune looked like they were about to brawl. The Maren watching were either very worried or sinisterly waiting for the sparks to fly for their own enjoyment.

Just then, Moonlight got a hold of herself and she yelled: "Stop it, both of you! Please don't fight!" Her eyes became misty calming them both down and freezing them.

Recovering first, Rune silently flew over to Moonlight and said quietly: "Let's get out of here..."

With that, he led Moonlight away from the thunderstruck Reala. The crowd cleared out of their way knowing very well not to get involved. As they turned around a corner, everyone went back to what they were doing.

Reala grew frustrated, realizing he had just let them leave. '_You're never going to take Moonlight away..._'

He slowly flew off to think about what he should do. He had absolutely no idea what that was though.

…

Moonlight, age seventeen, sat on the tower wall with Rune, confused and upset. She was completely puzzled as to why Rune had saved her, but she was trying to calm down so she could think more clearly.

When she'd regained enough of herself, she said: "Thank you, Rune..." quietly, but loud enough that he could hear her.

Rune shook his head. "Whatever Reala did, I couldn't let him hurt you."

His reply confused her even further than before. Why would Rune care whether she was hurt or not?

She got brave and asked: "Why would you care whether or not I was in trouble?"

She continued to speak in a soft voice. It was a much more beautiful tone than her normal one. She still had a ridiculously high voice, but it right then it was a lovely velvet voice.

Rune thought about it. Should he tell her or not? Wizeman, their master, would kill them both if he found out.

...And yet, he made his reckless decision.

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt you because, Moonlight, I'm in love with you."

Moonlight's face became more flushed than it had ever been in her entire life and she cupped her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe what Rune had just said. He loved her too?

Tears formed in her eyes and she said: "I love you too, Rune... With all my heart." She felt dizzy. She couldn't believe she'd answered him.

Neither of them said a word after that. They knew they had to keep this a secret. They would talk more about their love later.

They left the tower separately.

Little did they know, things were about to get complicated for everyone in The Night Dimension.

Chapter End.

Wow... I wrote about 75% of this chapter in one sitting... The first five hundred words I struggled to write this entire time. Things got crazy here for a while here which made it hard to focus and I've been struggling to get back into my normal routine.

Now that my life has gone back to normal and my motivation came back, I hope I can get these chapters out faster. I can't promise I will, but I'll try my best.

Sayonara, Keito.


	18. Song of Memories

Okay, I'll admit right now...

... I HAVE A SEVERELY SHORT ATTENTION-SPAN.

That's why it takes so long to write these chapters.

Moonlight, Rune, Lucy Taylor, and Presea © Katidid92

Noise Maker/Sound Master/Jake and Luna (Moonlight's Cousin), Amethyst, Amber, Dead Eye, Casanova, Aurora, Spectra, Jewel, Yin, Yang, Phantasia, Dead Eye, Vert, and Midnight © werecatkid17 from

Speckles and Mauve © leelu from

Moon and Winda © dreamdelightstwo from

18 Song of Memories

Moonlight, age seventeen, dazedly closed her door behind her, unable to believe she'd confessed to Rune and he returned her feelings. With a red face and steamy head, she sank to the floor without even going any further into her room.

i'_How will this even work out...!?_' She began to have a panic attack still not thinking clearly. '_It violates the biggest rule Master Wizeman possibly ever gave us!_'/i

She quickly got in the air then crashed onto her bed and began pounding on her pillow.

Moonlight tended to over exaggerate her emotions physically and this was one of those moments she spoke with not only her hands but her whole body.

It was probably one of the ways she will still the most childish. So much for trying to become an adult. She hated to admit she was such an immature almost eighteen year-old.

Taking some deep breathes, the yellow jester managed to calm herself down. Moonlight had worn herself ragged with that outburst she just performed for an audience of zero.

For a good long while, she lay on her bed thinking about what had just happened.

Then she remembered what led to the confession in the first place.

She had completely forgotten her anger at Reala for abandoning his mate and child. She never thought he, who had always looked after her, couldn't have done something so cold and heartless.

She felt terrible pain for NiGHTS, the rebel she had captured, just so she could find out more about herself. They were on different sides of the war, but Moonlight knew what she'd done had been horrible to her supposed enemy.

In all honesty, Moonlight envied the rebels. They had to fight Wizeman, but they had free will. They could go anywhere they pleased and do whatever their hearts desired. She wished she could live like they could. She even felt like she had in a dream.

Having the courage to leave Nightmare held her back from doing such a thing. Secretly her friends, Speckles, Mauve, Vert, Midnight Star, Moon, and Winda, had told her of the the exact same desire. No one was brave enough out of them to leave though. They were too frightened of the consequences to try and escape to freedom.

Moonlight half wondered what would have happened if she had suddenly decided to stay in Nightopia after she and Rune snuck out of Nightmare Castle. At the time, it hadn't occurred to her that could have been a chance to have her freedom.

Rune probably would have fought her if she tried to stay there. That was the last thing she wanted! She loved him too much. If she became a rebel, would he come to hate her? Now he was another thing holding her back.

At least it wasn't entirely a bad thing. Moonlight was glad to have Rune at her side.

Back on the topic of how the rebels had freedom, Moonlight still felt horrible about what she'd done. She'd taken NiGHTS away from that happy lifestyle for her own selfish reasons of wanting to find out why the rebels knew her name.

Moonlight hated the part of herself that only thought of what she wanted. She always thought she hurt others by doing things that only helped her.

Even so, she tried so hard to get what she wanted despite what would befall those she took it from.

Was that just how Wizeman's servants were supposed to be like? Were all of those trying to destroy Nightopia doing things for their own self-centered desires?

No, that wasn't true. For some of Nightmare's Residence, it was all too real, but for others, it was a matter of survival among other things.

Moonlight just wanted to know who she was. Was she different before the chandelier hit her head and gave her amnesia? She had forgotten so much about herself.

And then, those two rebels broke in, freed Lucy Taylor and the other Visitors, and were shocked by seeing her. Those two had known her before the incident. Why was that?

After that, Moonlight met NiGHTS in Nightopia. NiGHTS had recognized her too. All the rebels must have met her before that time. How did they all know who she was?

_i'Maybe... Just Maybe...'/i_

...Moonlight really had been a rebel before, no matter how much she denied the outrageous possibility...

Those two kids had called her "cousin Moonlight." Was she really their flesh and blood relative?

NiGHTS had even claimed Moonlight was her own i_daughter_!/i That just couldn't be truth, could it?

According to what she overheard in the courtroom, NiGHTS had a child that died nine years earlier. That was right around the time Moonlight received her traumatic brain injury.

What if Moonlight was i_that/i _child and had simply forgotten her life as a rebel? That would explain everything easily.

And wait... Would that mean Reala was really her father!?

What was going on!?

He claimed he was happy his daughter "died." Was that the truth? If it was, why would he have looked after Moonlight all those years?

Did he have no clue who she was? It sounded like Reala had never even met her? Or did he know and was keeping it a secret for a very good or very sinister reason?

Sadly...

...Moonlight couldn't accept it as being that simple an explanation. Why would Reala lie about something that serious? Until, she remembered what happened, she couldn't believe every explanation.

She had a bad habit of jumping to conclusions and she knew she needed to find the answers herself rather than believing anything anyone told her.

Unfortunately, she had no memories of her own and what she'd been told about her life was the only thing she knew. She had nothing without other people's explanations. She knew nothing about herself and she had no choice but to rely on others.

What was she supposed to do anyway? 

Moonlight realized she was thinking about everything too much and decided to get some fresh air to clear her head. She stepped out onto her terrace.

Not many of the rooms in Nightmare Castle had a terrace, especially not the apprentices rooms. They weren't allowed to leave the gigantic structure and so they weren't really allowed to have things tempting them to go outside. It made their lives all the more stressful and sad.

Perhaps Moonlight was just lucky to be given something like that. She almost always could get the relief she needed. How did she get such a wonderful thing in the first place?

It didn't matter. Even though there wasn't a single gust of wind or gentle breeze in Nightmare, Moonlight was just grateful for having the terrace at all.

"That rebel claimed she was my mother... That can't be true, can it?" she wondered to herself once more.

"That song NiGHTS played on her invisible flute made me feel strange." Moonlight's mind went blank and she became expressionless as she thought about that song. She knew that nostalgic song, she knew even the words.

Smirking in a rueful way, she mumbled: "It can't really be that simple, can it...?" That idea was preposterous and yet she decided to try it anyway.

_i"In a dream, I can see you are not far away. Anytime, anyday I can see your face. You're that special one that I've been looking for and I hope you're looking for someone like me."/i_

Her headed started to hurt, but she continued to sing.

_i"In my dream, I can hear you calling me. In the night, everything so sweet. In your eyes, I feel there's so much inside."/i_

The pain grew increasingly stronger, but she continued.

_i"In the nights, dream delight, I want to see you standing there. In the nights, dream delight, I found someone who really cares. In the nights, dream delight, I want to see you smile again. In the nights, dream delight, you were the one I waited for."/i_

She felt that her vision was fading and that she couldn't heat as well over the pain, but she continued.

_i"In a dream, we can do anything we want to. There's no place I'd rather be than here with you. The stars above light the way only for you and I. I'm so glad I found the one I've been looking for."/i_

Even knowing she could end up in a catatonic state by this point, she continued.

_i"Keep the dream of the one you're hoping for. Love can come through an open door. Just be strong and you're sure to find the one."/i_

The stronger the pain, the more her thoughts became clear and it started coming back to her, as she continued. This could kill her, but she decided to fight it for the first time.

_i"In the nights, dream delight, I want to see you standing there. In the nights, dream delight, I found someone who really cares. In the nights, dream delight, I want to see you smile again. In the nights, dream delight, you were the one I waited for."/i_

That was it. She was done with that song and how it revived everything.

If she had just let NiGHTS play it for her before, maybe it would have all come back to her sooner. Her life as a rebel, her following Reala, her training, the accident, and everything.

Moonlight sank to ground in tears. She looked at the sky, but quickly hung her head. She cried, she screamed.

"I'm sorry! I'M SO SORRY! Mum... Mum... I'm so sorry. I left you all alone and even forgot you... Now you're trapped and it's all my fault... You too, Dad! I'm sorry I doubted you!" Moonlight wailed not caring if a single soul heard her.

"Noise Maker, Luna, Amber, Uncle Jackle, Aunt Amethyst, Dead Eye, Spectra, Casanova, Phantasia, Yin, Yang, Jewel, Aurora, Puffy, Gulpo, Gillwing, Clawz, I'm sorry I betrayed all of you!" she said to all the rebels who were too far away to hear her apologies.

"Speckles, Mauve, Winda, Moon, Vert, Midnight, Erica... Rune..." She stopped when she said his name.

Getting up, she glared determinedly at the sky having recovered from being as shaken up as she was moments before.

"I'm sorry, my friends... my precious friends, but I'm going to betray you... If you hate me, I'll understand... As painful as it will be, I'll understand perfectly well!" She yelled.

"I'll save everyone! I swear! I'll end all this chaos, no matter what it takes!" Moonlight had opened her heart once more and regained her fighting spirit.

"Thank you, Mum. I'll get you out of this place you hate so much..."

"Ah, so that was it, you little biotch" Oh no... Oh no! Why did she have to have heard everything.

"Pr-Presea! Please don't tell anyone what you just heard! I beg of you," Moonlight pleaded to the cat-dog Maren, her eternal rival. Her determination had broken once she realized Presea, out of everyone it could possibly have heard her, did so.

Moonlight eyes went wide in shock and fear as Presea inched closer little by little. It was just like the day they had first met.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul, as long as I can shut you up for eternity." Moonlight covered her mouth, shaking in fright.

"You've taken everything I love, just as that Sakura Mikan and Imai Hotaru did before, so long ago! Mikan took Natsume and Hotaru took Luka. Every person I've ever loved wanted to be with someone else. I accepted it at first.

After all, Mikan was brainless, but adorable. Hotaru was emotionless, but funny. However, slowly I began to envy them and took it out on a younger Alice Academy student to the point she had horrible nightmares.

Master Wizeman saw what I was capable of and transformed me into one of his servants.

As a result, I met and fell in love with Rune. He would have fallen for me too, if it weren't for YOU! Poor little Sumire Shouda won't let her heart be broken a third time!" Presea gripped her hands around Moonlight's invisible neck.

Moonlight didn't understand a single word of what Presea was saying. It was so overly complicated and all she could assume was Presea wasn't originally cruel like this. Unfortunate circumstances, made her as horrifying as she was.

"I... I... I'm s-sorry...!" Moonlight choked.

"I'll keep your dirty little secret in exchange for killing you. Everyone will think you died due to a rebel finding you and defeating you. I'll simply say, I overheard Moonlight's screams and found her dead. It will be an honorable death and no one will ever know you're a rebels child."

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Moonlight's consciousness faded as she gasped for air.

Chapter End.

Yes, Presea is an evil version of Sumire from Gauken Alice. I have intended that crossover for many years now. I know Sumire isn't really bad and that she deals with Mikan and Natsume, but I had this planned so long let's just it isn't GA cannon and alternate universe.

I plan to go into more detail about this whole thing in Nightmare's Descendants which will be entirely a crossover series with multiple fandoms.

Sayonara, Katidid1992.


	19. The Beginning of the End

Life gets in the way too much for me to write a lot any more. We will have to accept writing takes a while for me. I'm still figuring out the exact details of the ending too.

Moonlight, Keito, New/Moon, Lucy Taylor, and Keito's Sister © Katidid92

Sam Shade, Jake/Noise Maker/Sound Master, and Luna (Moonlight's cousin) © werecatkid17 from

NiGHTS and all related trademarks are © Sega and Sonic Team

19 The Beginning of the End

_In the opposite timeline~_

A white clad Nightmaren girl set down a slightly older Maren with a similar facial structure to her own and said: "I'll be back soon. When I come back, let's talk about everything as a family." She sang part of a melody to put her into a peaceful sleep so she could heal without being in pain.

"Kate, no, Keito, hurry and save her. I'll be alright. Just don't die on me, okay," the young adult Nightmaren grinned mischievously as she went out cold.

Keito made a sheepish glance at her sibling's expression. "I'm stupid, but I'm not stupid enough to die. I'll be back, sis..." She stared at where her four childhood friends also laid unconscious after an effort to protect her.

It was her turn to become her family and friend's sword and shield. She paused before yelling: "I'll save Moonlight and bring us both back to you!" With a bold expression, she turned sharply to look at a dark-clothed jester Nightmaren grinning menacingly.

"Like I'll let her come back out of this body, you puny white bug. Moonlight's crying right in here, but she doesn't even want to come out," the twisted Maren said pointing at her head as if gesturing to her inside her mind. "She's lost everything that matters to her and so there's no reason left for her to fight."

"No, New Moon! I know they're alive! None of them would ever die and leave you all alone, Moonlight. I swear, Rune, Luna, Nikkou, and your parents are alive. They need your help. Fight New Moon! Don't let her swallow you whole!" Keito yelled.

"Hey, Moonlight, there might be one place where you're loved ones are. Let's go to another timeline. We've traveled through this timeline, why not go through another one?" New Moon looked up and created a portal. "Goodbye Keito, I wish you luck in this timeline that is bound to be destroyed."

"No, wait! I won't let you go!" Keito created a white orb of energy and tossed it at the portal. The wormhole began to twist and turn.

"What have you done, you little brat!?" New Moon had lost control of the portal due to her dark energy and Keito's pure energy mixing into one. They were two elements that were usually separated, but created problems when melted together.

Within moments, the hole in space expanded and they were absorbed into it. Where would they end up, they didn't have the slightest clue.

Sparing, her elder sister as well as her friends, the gate of time only took Keito and New Moon into cyberspace.

…

_The main timeline, Nightmare Castle~_

In the dungeon, Sam Shade crept into the section where NiGHTS was being held captive. Spotting the purple jester simply floating in air with her arms crossed in what appeared to be plain boredom rather than depression she spoke up.

"NiGHTS, are you alright?" the _smooth criminal_ asked.

NiGHTS cast her eyes down seriously. "I'm fine..." She looked to her left. "Somehow, being this close to Reala and Moonlight, even in this predicament is less painful. All I care about is saving them now. I missed most of Moonlight's life and I want to do anything to be with her again."

Sam Shade shook her head with a sympathetic smirk. "It's nice to see you're thinkin' positive for once. Reala knows how I deal with prisons, so he asked me to find a way to break you out though."

NiGHTS sarcastically pointed at the lock and said: "Go ahead and try. It requires the hand print of a Visitor with all five Ideya. I think that's the one key you don't have."

"Damn... That sucks..." Sam looked up. "I guess that means there's only one thing to do about this." She said with a look that obviously spelled trouble.

NiGHTS figured out what she was thinking in less than a millisecond and crossed her eyes. "Oh no, you don't! You can't be thinking of bringing a Visitor HERE!?"

"You're in no position to argue. I hate the idea of putting innocent kids in danger more than anything, but didn't you say there's a girl who's wanted to do anything for Moonlight since escaping imprisonment here as well? If anyone can do it without too much trouble, it's _that_ spunky little girl." Sam Shade paused. "All the other Visitors that were trapped in this castle never came back to Nightopia because they didn't have lingering attachments to it anymore. She's the only one who still comes back to The Night Dimension. She met Moonlight a long time ago, only briefly, but she wants to help her..."

NiGHTS remembered the teen that had been loitering around The Dream Gate lately. Ever since she was freed, she'd had a brave look in her deep blue eyes. She was determined to save the friend she'd made during her imprisonment when she was only eight up until her current age of seventeen.

NiGHTS shook her head. "She's too reckless! You can't bring _her_ here out of all dreamers!"

"Her recklessness and hard head are both signs of her Courage. Her blondness makes her adorable too. See ya, NiGHTS. I'll be back soon," Sam shade winked and slunk out while the purple jester continued to protest.

…

A girl in her late teens anxiously walked around The Dream Gate's courtyard. She couldn't just sit and do nothing so she needed to let all of her nervous energy out. She slumped down on The Dream Drop Fountain and pouted stubbornly.

Sitting still with that frustrated face only made her more annoyed than she already was. Stomping her feet like an upset child, Lucy Taylor resumed pacing back and forth with an expression of a person on the edge of frustration.

The yellow jester's mother was NiGHTS, the one who had saved her parents when they were younger than her. Every night since she was born, her father had told her so many stories about the one who had saved their dreams and brought them together. If it weren't for NiGHTS, Lucy would never have been born.

Then she found herself in the world of William Taylor's stories herself. Almost immediately, she was detected by Wizeman and her soul was sealed in Nightmare Castle's dungeon. She wasn't allowed to explore the Nightopia she'd always wished for.

He didn't take her Ideya either, but she wasn't free to control her very own dreams that reflected her heart so astoundingly. Every single night, she would fall asleep and reappear in that dark cell.

Then, a single light of hope made itself known to her. This was the prisoner of Nightmare Castle, Moonlight; the child of the one who had saved her parents. Moonlight came to visit her many times and from her words of Nightopia, Lucy's heart was put at ease.

But there was one thing that still ripped at her human heart...

As Moonlight had ceased her suffering, Lucy wanted to do the same for her. That was why she still went to sleep and landed in Nightopia once more. She wanted to be the hope of the one who had given her hope.

"Hey there, little Lu, I think I have some news that may cheer you up a tad bit." Lucy turned as Sam Shade appeared before her.

"Your name was Sam Shade, right? Sound Master and Luna told me about you." Sam Shade nodded with a gentle, but mischievous grin. "What is it?" she asked.

Sam leaned towards Lucy's face making the girl feel a little nervous. Grinning at Lucy's sudden shyness, she drifted back and laid against a Nightopian Door. "How would you feel about going to save Moonlight tonight?" She said with a smirk.

Lucy's face filled with excitement. "Really, I can finally rescue her!? Let's go right now and you can fill me in the way." Lucy jumped for joy like a child opening a Christmas Present. Perhaps another reason she was capable of coming to Nightopia was that she was so immature.

"You're pretty bold, kid. Just be careful. Moonlight would be sad if she lost such a precious friend, even if she can't remember you." Sam Shade requested.

With a determined gaze, Lucy gave a thumbs up and said: "I won't die. I'll save Moonlight just as she saved me!"

"That's the spirit. Let's shove off!"

"I'm coming to save you right now, Moonlight. We'll be friends forever and that's a promise I would never dare break."

…

Reala sat in his bedroom chair thinking hard. While Sam Shade rescued NiGHTS, he needed to find a way to clear things up with Moonlight, wherever she'd run off with that blasted Rune he hated so much.

He decided it was time to tell her the truth about everything. It was a hasty and horrifying risk, but he had to make her accept her true identity despite her psychological state's protest.

He stood up easily and flew to his door. He would save his daughter no matter what it took. Reala, NiGHTS, and Moonlight would become a family once again and that he swore no matter what it would take to accomplish that highly treasured dream.

He floated through the halls until he reached the door to her room.

He knocked on her door, but didn't say anything. If Moonlight knew it was Reala, she probably wouldn't let him in. He would simply wait until she opened her door and force himself inside.

But no one answered. Did that mean she was out of her room at the moment?

And did that mean...

SHE WAS STILL WITH RUNE!?

Reala grew angry and quickly headed towards the tower where the blue Maren would often be with Erica Mint. No one was there either.

He imagined the worst possible scenario. Rune was forcing himself on Moonlight in his room. The very thought of it threw Reala into a blind rage.

He darted towards the one he hated most's door and banged on it loudly. He didn't care who heard him.

Rune opened the door and before he knew what was coming, Reala knocked him out of the way forcing himself in.

"What the hell are you doing here!? Get out of here now!" Rune yelled angrily.

With Moonlight still nowhere in sight, Reala grabbed Rune by his collar and moved his face very close.

"Where is she...?" he said in a low voice.

Rune didn't think anyone seeing this would be good and managed to close the door while still in Reala's grasp.

"Where is Moonlight...?"

Rune broke free and jumped back. "I'm not telling you anything about that girl. You ripped her heart into shreds and I swear on my life, I'll protect her from the likes of you!"

Reala grew even more furious and without thinking he said something he should never have spoken. "What have you done with _my daughter_!?"

Upon saying those words, Reala froze. Only after, had he realized the mistake he'd just made.

Rune's face became shocked and he exclaimed: "Your what!?"

Reala became speechless for the first time in his entire life.

"There's no way in Hell someone who put Moonlight in so much pain could be Moonlight's father! Your daughter's dead! And for all I know, you were the one that killed her. I won't let you hurt Moonlight just like that ever again."

Reala's brain began to function again as he listened to Rune.

The blue jester didn't believe him, but Reala knew that if he didn't say anything now. He truly would be separated from his beloved daughter for all eternity. If he didn't clear things up, Rune really would take her away from him. If only, he hadn't blurted that out.

"Moonlight never died..." the red jester said in monotone

Rune froze again when Reala began to speak.

"I could never kill her, all I have tried to accomplish is create a world where she can smile without a single tear!" Reala tightened his shaking fists.

"Her mother and I agreed we had to bring her here to hone her S Level powers. I have watched over her and tried my best to protect her. I can't let anyone hurt her anymore than you can. I've made a great many mistakes, but all I want is to create a world where she will always smile!"

Rune didn't say anything more yet, but his face became serious. He realized Reala wasn't lying, but he didn't want to believe the one he hated mutuality could be telling the truth.

"Why haven't you told her this yourself, even if it is true!?" Rune finally retorted.

"All I've done is hurt her over and over again... I was about to tell her all of this..."

For the first time ever, Reala and Rune were unable to exchange glares or their mutual hatred. They were coming to an understanding.

"I'll ask again, do you know where Moonlight is...? I need to set things right immediately..."

Rune and Reala still didn't like each other, but they both cared for Moonlight greatly. "She went to her room to calm down after your fight..."

Reala became worried and showed it. He couldn't disguise his feelings any more. "I knocked on her door multiple times and no one answered..."

"What!? There's no way she couldn't have heard you!" Rune raced out of his room with Reala close behind. They headed down the hall and opened the door that thankfully wasn't locked.

They didn't see Moonlight anywhere in sight.

…

Keito awoke slowly. She shook her head and looked around. She was in Nightmare Castle's courtyard.

She knew this wasn't the one of her world. It was different somehow.

Growing frantic, she looked around for any signs of New Moon. The dark monster was nowhere to be seen.

But suddenly, Keito heard a weak breath. Knowing of only one, (or perhaps two) of who that voiceless breath belong to, she found a critically wounded Nightmaren girl about her age.

"M...Mo-Moo..Moonlight!?"

Chapter end

This chapter had too much happen in it. We're getting closer to the final chapters so the pace does need to pick up just a little bit. This might be too fast though...

Okay, I'll admit put too much and it was all done too fast... I guess I shouldn't write this late at night.

I might come back and fix this someday, but I really want to put this story to rest,

And now the plot of Nightmare's Descendants has become fully intertwined with Time and Again. I'm nowhere near this part in the ND comic and am thinking of resuming the fanfiction, but I have so many arcs in my head for it, I think I'd have to make it a series of fanfictions of it's own. I guess that would make it an accompanying series to the Separation Anxiety series (In other words, this series), rather than being part of it.

Sayonara, Katidid.


	20. Confessions

Yay. for new chapters. I write slow, but I got this chapter done in one sitting for once.

We're so close to the end as I've said a million times.

I hope you enjoy this cruddy suspense fi lled chapter.

Moonlight, Lucy Taylor, and Keito © Katidid1992

NiGHTS © Sega and Sonic Team

20 Confessions

Lucy: (stares at Moonlight determinately .) Moonlight...

Moonlight: What is it, Lucy? (annoyed) I 'm reading my script for the next chapte r. Shouldn't you be doing that too? We a ren't friends in the recent chapters so we shouldn't even be talking to each oth er casually.

Lucy: Moonlight... (blushes)

Moonlight: Yes...? ._.

Lucy: Moonlight...

Moonlight: What...? T_T

Lucy: **HAPPY REALA DAY!**

_POP! BOOM! BAM!_

Moonlight: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! (startled by multiple poppers, confetti, and firewor ks)

Keito: (whom set off the explosions) Tha t was awesome, Lucy! (raises hand for a high five)

Lucy: Um... Keito... (blank expression)

Keito: Yes, Lucy? What is it? We've fini shed our prank so, let's celebrate then go practice our lines.

Lucy: (sweatdrops) Um... Keito...

Keito: Yes...? -_-

Lucy: Keito...

Keito: **WHAT!?**

Lucy: Moonlight fainted and she's not br eathing!

Keito: Oh crud!

Lucy: She needs CPR!

Keito: Why do I have to do it!?

Lucy: Just do it!

Keito: O/o; (approaches Moonlight's face .)

Lucy: (staring like a pervert) ;\

Keito: (moves face in front of Moonlight 's)

_BOOOOOMMMMM!_

Keito: (falls backward and hits her head dizzily, but remains conscious)

Moonlight: (stands up and throws away a fire cracker) Happy Reala Day, Keito, Lu cy! :D

Lucy and Keito: 0~o... (back away slowly before breaking i nto a run)

Chapter end.

April Fools!

Ah, come on. I've never pulled an April Fools joke in my life just let me mess w ith you this one time.

I don't have a lot of time or freedom fo r writing fanfictions anymore which frus trates both me and you. Plus, I need to do something silly to help me along and keep my motivation up.

Happy April Fools, and Reala Day, Katidi d


	21. Day and Dawn

I decided not to record Let's Plays on Monday anymore so, I started writing this chapter at that time. It always took too long and by the time I could write, Mom would come home and I couldn't focus.

Unfortunately, I couldn't get it done before Mom came home and so I couldn't focus. But now I've earned a free Friday and a Thursday night where I can't sleep so I got to finish this in one week.

WARNING: This chapter will contain slight spoilers for my Manga/Fanfiction: Nightmare's Descendants.

Moonlight, New Moon, Keito, Presea, Lucy Taylor, Henry Shay, Omar Shay, Adena Shay, Julie "Fields" Sinclaire-Edwards, Alicia Lane, and Rune © Katidid92

Jake, Luna (Moonlight's cousin), Sam Shade, Amethyst, Dead Eye, Spectra, Jewel, Phantasia, Casanova, Vert Evergreen, and Midnight Star © werecatkid17 from

Speckles and Mauve © leelu from

Moon and Winda © dreamdelights from

Luna (AT Moonlight's sister) © Ventus-Fangirl02

NiGHTS and all related trademarks © Sega and Sonic Team

21 Day and Dawn

Keito, in complete tears, desperately tried to heal the Moonlight she had just found in the timeline

New Moon's portal had pulled her into. The white clad Nightmaren tended to panic easily so, she feared she couldn't save the alternate version of her friend, no matter how much she tried. She'd never been a very secure character, even though she'd tried so hard to find her long lost family, and protect them in addition to her friends.

"This isn't good. Please, Moonlight wake up, please!" she wailed in complete distress. "My powers aren't strong enough..." she whimpered. Keito believed that because she hadn't even learned about her powers until she was seventeen years-old, that they were weaker than a normal Nightmaren's due to lack of practice and training since she was young.

"If only, the Moonlight of my timeline was here and without being taken over by New Moon. The _Purest Song's_ powers are the only thing that can help her!" Keito continued to think of how codependent she was on combining her powers with Moonlight's. She thought that she was a weakling and that she couldn't do anything herself. She'd always relied on others and had never done anything important on her own.

_'Keito, Butterfly of Day, part of becoming an adult is relying on and believing in yourself. Don't be selfish. You can do anything if you try. Of course, friends and family can give you some help, but don't give up without trying for yourself.'_

Keito blinked recognizing that voice and presence that had just spoken into her pure and innocent heart. "Moonlight... No, the Moonlight that's been guiding me from another timeline..." Keito said forcing a smile onto her face and drying her eyes with her sleeve.

"I can't give up yet! You're right. Thank you so much." Keito decided for the first time in her life to try for herself rather than continue to be the spoiled brat she usually was.

(A.N. If you didn't know, Keito is partially based off of myself. The self-criticism and spoiled attitude represents how I used to be. I was a major brat. I'm not anymore though. I guess Keito is supposed to be more of who I once was. Please, don't think that I think badly about myself or am still rotten. Her character is meant to become more like how I am now.)

Suddenly, Keito felt strange. An unusual feeling of power swelled within her.

Keito shook slightly as she transformed to match her hidden powers. Her clothes changed into more elegant outfit. Her hair turned a silvery white and her eyes took on a more amber like color. It wasn't an unsettling Amber like you'd see on a cat. It was a bright beautiful color that enhanced her youthful beauty. Finally, marks in the shape of butterflies, with a slight glow, appeared on her left cheek and right shoulder.

Keito stared at her body in shock over what happened. "W-what is this...?"

_'Keito, you're true powers as Nightopia's chosen have begun to awaken. You're parents were both first level Nightmaren. As a result, you were born an S Level Nightmaren. _

_The S Level is an unique level. It isn't any stronger than a First Level, nor any weaker. A Drill Dash has equal power to an S Level's individual special attack. However, you're powers are of an unusual element that allows it to have different effects.'_

"What are you talking about!? What do you mean by 'Nightopia's Chosen!?' If this is caused by my parent's Levels, than why would I be Nightopia's chosen. And in the first place, I'm a Nightmaren, a descendant of Nightmare. Nightopia's main enemy is nightmare. Why would Nightopia choose me!?" Keito began to interrogate the voices no one else could hear.

_'Keito, shortly after you were born, an Ideya of Purity was put inside your body to save your life. Ideya creates Nightopia. The Ideya could have just as easily have killed you due to your dark heritage, but it chose to strengthen you're frail sickly body instead. It knew that a baby in danger of losing it's life, regardless of whether it was human, Nightopian,or even Nightmaren was innocent and deserve to die._

_However, in return for giving you life, it granted you Nightopia's power as one of it's saviors.'_

Keito rolled her eyes, but in complete astonishment rather than annoyance. "You've GOT to be kidding me...!" Her reaction to such a destiny being thrust into her face froze her mind and body.

She went silent and thought to herself for a few more moments, "But what about Piaasu, Burriana, Kenedii, and Diron!? They had Ideya put in them after they were born too. The Ideya didn't kill them just like me. Why am I the only one with this 'Nightopia's chosen one' crap hitting me in the face.

_'You're friends were not S Levels as you are. You're friend Piaasu was created by Wizeman and as such was born a Second Level Nightmaren. That is why she uses unique powers resembling a mystic wolf. Burriana was born of a Second Level rebel father and a First Level rebel mother. As such, she is a first Level Nightmaren with capabilities similar to her father. Diron was born a Second Level of an accidental magic by one of Wizeman's servants and left to die by his creator in cruelty. That was a mistake on his part because Diron was born with convenient fighting abilities of a Second Level in addition to the powers he'd received as well as his abilities given to him by the Ideya. And finally Kenedii shared the same birth form as Piaasu._

_Although they borrow Ideya's Power none of them were born S Levels. Nightopia believes only an S Level Nightmaren is worthy of being a savior._

"_Great... Now I'm even more of a third wheel among my friends..." Keito said grimly._

_'Worry later, Butterfly of Day, the other Butterflies need your help right now. Use your new found strength to save the important ally before your very eyes.'_

Keito snapped back to reality. She realized the voice was fading away. Even so, she gazed down at the dying Nightmaren girl in her sight.

With new bravery, she held out her hand as if by instinct. "Purity healing!" she chanted determinedly. Pure white light ascended from the heavens it was only visible to those she wanted to see it. That was why no one in Nightmare or Nightopia sensed it in any way or form and sounded the alarm.

The mortally wounded Moonlight's injuries faded away, her breathing steadied, and her eyes sprang open widely. "Pr-Presea!" she sprang up and looked around with a paranoid expression. Before

Moonlight saw her, Keito's transformation faded back into her normal form.

"Calm down, Moonlight. You're okay now, I promise," Keito said gaining the yellow jester's attention.

Moonlight flew back a few inches and stared with slight hostility at this strange Nightmaren girl she'd never seen in her entire life. She had no clue whether Keito was a friend or foe.

Gaining back a little bit of her thunder, Moonlight glared with a fierce gaze. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she proclaimed.

_'I guess I don't exist in this timeline or I've simply never met Moonlight.' _Keito thought to herself.

Before Moonlight demanded her name once more, she said: "My name is Kate, but I prefer to go by Keito. I'm a rebel Nightmaren and I've come from another timeline to rescue a rebel friend of my world in your own world. I won't hurt you or anyone. All I want is to rescue my friend."

Moonlight made a skeptical glance. "Kate doesn't sound like a Nightmaren name. It sounds like a human's name. Keito doesn't sound exactly normal either."

"It's a long story. I'll explain it very vaguely so, try not to attack me until I'm done." Moonlight nodded and floated stiffly as she listened to Keito's life story.

Keito spoke of her birth and how as a mere infant an Ideya was placed inside her to help strengthen her life threatened body. At the same time, she was also being used as a container to hide the Ideya. The Ideya of Purity inside her was stolen from Wizeman and it was the only one of it's kind he didn't possess.

Wizeman had taken all the Ideya in the universe except the one placed inside her body as well as four others, one of each kind. Similarly, four infant Nightmaren were also used to hide the Ideya.

The rebels, knowing that they couldn't protect these children, transformed them into humans and sent them through portals to the Waking World; where they believed the Ideya and the baby Nightmaren would be safe. The Ideya inside their bodies made their souls appear similar to a human's and so it would be hard to detect their true souls.

Unfortunately, Seventeen Years Later, Wizeman finally found a way to find the children and wanted nothing more than to have the Ideya, which represented his grudge towards the rebels for stealing it. He assigned two of his servants to abduct the children.

However that plan was foiled because the rebels sought after the children as well. During the attack, Keito and the others were rescued and recruited to help save Nightopia. After many things had happened, Keito had arrived in Moonlight's timeline in search of the Moonlight of her own timeline.

"Wow..." A dumbstruck Moonlight said after Keito summarized that insane story. Moonlight was at a loss for words and was amazed at Keito for being able to cut it so short. Even so, that story was far too insane to be a lie and Moonlight knew no one could come up with that complicated a story in their head that quickly. "..."

"Sorry, I have a bad habit of explaining things in a more simplified way..." Keito stopped talking because she felt awkward. "It will surely be alright..." she whispered under her breath.

Moonlight looked up when she heard those words. "That phrase! Someone told me that I will meet someone who says that." Keito looked at Moonlight in slight confusion. "They said in order to save my family, friends, and Nightopia, I'd meet several important allies. It can't be that you're..." Moonlight stopped talking unable to speak anymore.

"I was told I had an important ally that would help me save the Moonlight of my world! It can't be..."

"We were supposed to find each other!" the two spoke at the same time.

…...

Sam Shade and Lucy Taylor were flying towards Nightmare. Sam Shade couldn't dualize like NiGHTS so she was carrying Lucy in her arms. Lucy clung onto Sam Shade a little nervously.

"Henry will be so mad if he hears about this! He says the only person I can hang onto is him..."

"Henry was another one of the Visitors trapped with you, wasn't he? I guess you two hit it off after a while. How cute," Sam joked making Lucy blush.

"He was such a bugger when we were little! And it got even worse when the town I moved to when I was twelve, just happened to be where he lived. I had to deal with him every day and every night. Then we just started getting along better little by little and then... we fell in lo- UGH This is embarrassing!" Lucy yelled causing Sam Shade to nearly lose her grip on the teenage girl.

Sam laughed at the Lucy with a red face. "You are so cute, Lucy." The smooth criminal stopped and her face grew serious. "Before we get to Nightmare Castle, I think you should mentally prepare.

I'll be protecting you, but freeing NiGHTS isn't going to be easy. And once that's done, NiGHTS intends on trying to find Moonlight and force her memory back into her confused little head. When that happens, the last part of the mission will begin; escaping Nightmare Castle with Moonlight, NiGHTS, and her dad.

Personally, I'd prefer it if we got you out of that hell hole before the others, but we might stand a better chance at returning to Nightopia, if you Dualize with NiGHTS. Even one Visitor can give her enough power to free everyone."

Lucy nodded. "I'll do it for Moonlight, Nightopia, NiGHTS, my parents who loved this world, and for me. I'll stick it out until the end," Lucy said with a determined expression and voice.

"You'd be this brave even without the Ideya of Courage. You're a strong kid, Lucy. I never met Will and Helen, but I know you're just like them."

"Thank you so much, Sam," Lucy graciously said.

…

Rune and Reala burst into Moonlight's room. They checked every nook and cranny but she was nowhere in sight. Then, they checked the terrace and were horrified by a certain sight.

"Is that blood!?" Rune and Reala made grim expressions.

"We have to keep looking right now!" Rune exclaimed.

"Moonlight would never try to hurt herself. She knows too many others care about her well being and would be broken beyond all repair if she were to die. Someone attacked her!" Reala realized. "It could be the one that caused the chandelier accident. No, I know it's the same person."

Rune face became so serious it was frightening. "I know who's behind this! There could only be one Maren that wants her dead..." he paused and a guilt ridden expression took over his face. "It's my fault..."

"Whatever the case, even if it is your fault, I'd rather you tell me just who it is! I can bloody pound you later if it needs to be done." Reala put his hands on Rune's shoulders and frighteningly asked: "Who is after my daughter's life!?"

Rune said the name without any hesitation. "Presea."

Chapter end.

Things are heating up aren't they?

And now you know why Keito is one of The Butterflies. The requirements are to possess Ideya's Power and to be an S Level Nightmaren. Moonlight doesn't have Ideya, so how is she a Butterfly too. You'll find out soon.

Sayonara,

Katidid92


End file.
